Cowboy Bebop: Desperado
by T2 Angel
Summary: After the final battle with Vicious, Faye rescues Spike from the remnants of the syndicate. But, when the Red Dragons seek revenge on Spike, the Bebop crew teams-up with old and new allies to confront and settle Spike's past, once and for all. All the while, Spike and Faye deal with their emerging feelings for each other. Inspired by space-cowboy656 and the Eagles song "Desperado".
1. I: Ain't No Grave

**A/N: Welcome, welcome, welcome, one and all!**

 **T2 Angel is supremely proud to present Cowboy Bebop: Desperado.**

 **Cowboy Bebop has always been one of my all-time favorite animes. From the moment I finished episode one, I knew I'd be watching more. After episode five, "Ballad of the Fallen Angels", this anime had me hooked, all the way, and it never let me go. And I never wanted it to. Well-written, fantastic characters, and PHENOMENAL music! I was inspired to write this chapter story by several people, including reading the story** ** **"All Along the Watchtower" by**** ** ** **space-cowboy656. Go check that story out when you get the chance. This first chapter will have allusions to my one-shot story,****** ** ** ** **"The Bravura of the Romani", so, if you notice them, that's where they came from.********

 ** ** ** **I really hope you guys like this one! Because I am having so much fun writing it!********

 ** ** ** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO COWBOY BEBOP OR ANY OF THE SONGS OR MOVIES REFERENCED IN THIS STORY! THIS IS A WORK OF PURE FICTION, FOR WHICH I RECEIVE NO PROFIT!********

 ** ** ** **Alright, we're all clear! Let's dive in, Space Cowboys and Cowgirls!********

* * *

 **Session I: Ain't No Grave**

" _ **There ain't no grave can hold my body down." ~ Johnny Cash, "Ain't No Grave",**_ _ **American VI: Ain't No Grave**_ _ **, 2010.**_

Faye sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, doing her best not to cry again. It had been over two hours since Spike left and she hadn't left the hallway where she had emptied out her clip. Jet hobbled into the hallway on his cane and saw her sitting on the floor. She lifted her head up and they stared at each other for a while in silence. He walked forward, stopped next to her, leaned his back against the wall, and pulled out a cigarette. He offered one to Faye and she took it. Jet lit her cigarette then his own.

Jet inhaled a drag and exhaled the smoke. "What a mess."

Faye took a puff of her cigarette. "Yeah," she said, absentmindedly. "A damned mess."

Jet stood in silence for a while longer. "Faye. I don't know what to tell you."

Faye exhaled. "It's okay. I don't know what to say."

"But I do know one thing." He pulled out the key to the _Hammerhead_. "One of us needs to go save that idiot." He presented to her.

She looked at the key and so badly she wanted to take it. But reality was stopping her. "He's probably already dead."

"So, what?"

Faye looked up at him.

"He's been dead before."

That one comment brought a spark of hope back to Faye.

"But, unlike all those other times, we can do something about it. He may not want us to but we're going to help him, whether he likes it or not." Jet looked down at her. "Are you in?"

That answer was easy. "Hell, yes," Faye said.

She stood up quickly, dropped her cigarette, took the key, and ran to get some weapons. She stopped, ran back, and, as much to her surprise as it was to Jet's, hugged him.

"Thanks, Jet," Faye whispered. She took off running for her weapons.

Jet was in shock, "Uh… no problem, Faye."

Once Faye was loaded up on weapons, she got in the _Hammerhead_ and took off, heading for the Red Dragons Headquarters, trying to get ready for what she would find when she got there. She arrived at the high rise just after the sun was rising over the city and, once she was close enough to the building, saw Spike was on the ground with Red Dragon soldiers still around him.

"No," Faye whispered. She surveyed the scene, not quite sure how to best approach it. She didn't know if the Red Dragons were going to attack her if she got close. She decided to play it safe, though that was a relative word.

Faye flew closer, crashing into the remnants of the building, and proceeded to drop smoke bombs in the area. The smoke covered the entire area while Faye hooked herself up to a cable and descended down. She grabbed hold of Spike and hauled him and herself back up to the _Hammerhead_. She got them both back into the cockpit, hit the afterburners, and flew off.

Faye looked down at the unconscious Spike, seeing that he was smiling. "Spike?" she asked. She felt blood on her and saw it dripping on the floor of the cockpit, "Oh, God." She looked back at Spike. "Hey, Spike! Come on! Wake up!"

A call came through to the _Hammerhead_. Jet's face came through the video feed. " _Faye, did you find Spike?_ "

"Yeah," Faye said, worriedly. "He's… he's in really bad shape. I, uh, I can't tell if he's breathing or not."

" _Oh, hell,_ " Jet said.

"I've gotta get him to a hospital!"

" _Just bring him back here._ "

"No, he's in too bad of shape for that. Believe me, Jet. It's worse than all the other times."

" _Faye…_ "

"I know, Jet. But… I have to risk it."

Jet thought about it. " _Take him to Alba City, to Machan Hospital. I'll call in a favor. Just don't park the_ Hammerhead _near there._ "

"Right," Faye said. She looked down at Spike. "Don't die. Don't die on me, Spike. Please."

Jet looked down, " _Just hurry, Faye._ "

"Hurrying." Faye cut the transmission and headed toward Alba City.

It took Faye an hour to get to Alba City and another twenty minutes to find a car and drive Spike to the hospital. When she got there, she saw a doctor wave her toward a side door. She drove the car over and parked right by the door. The doctor was a dark-skinned man, seemingly in his late sixties; he was accompanied by a nurse, a younger, well-built man.

The doctor approached Faye as she opened the door, "Ms. Love, yes?"

Faye raised an eyebrow, "Uhh, yeah?"

"I thought so. I'm Dr. Jolton. Mr. Black said that you'd be bringing your friend, Mr. Heinz, because he was in an accident."

Faye caught that Jolton said Jet's surname and figured this was who Jet was talking about. "Yeah. That-that's us."

Jolton looked at his nurse, "Let's get him inside, Michael."

"Yes, sir," Michael said.

They carried Spike out of the car, got him on a gurney, and hurried to get him to an emergency room. As soon as they were there, Jolton went to work, patching up Spike's wounds, and starting the process of replacing the blood the bounty hunter had lost.

Faye stood at the door then realized that there was nothing more she could do. She took a few steps back, putting her hands over mouth to keep from crying.

Jolton looked at her and walked to the door, "If you wouldn't mind, my dear, there's a waiting room right down the hall. I'll come and find you once we've made some progress."

Faye gave a small nod and went for the waiting room.

After a few hours of sitting, Faye saw Jet walk into the waiting room. She looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Any news?" Jet asked.

"Nothing yet," Faye said. "I'm… just waiting."

Jet exhaled. With nothing else to do, he sat down next to her, both of them staring straight ahead in concerned silence.

After thirty minutes, Jolton walked in, causing Faye to jump to her feet.

Jolton smiled, "He's out of danger. For now."

"For now?" Faye asked.

"He lost a lot of blood and sustained heavy trauma," Jolton said. "It's a coin toss to when, and _if_ , he'll wake up. That and the fact that people may be looking for him."

"Yeah, that's a problem," Jet said, rubbing the back of his head.

"To that end, I took the liberty of securing some extra… security."

"Security?" Faye asked.

"Yeah, just to watch the hospital and whatever room I have to put him in, just in case."

Jet was surprised, "Thanks, Drew."

"Forget it, Jet," Jolton said. "I owe you for tons of crap. Let me see what I can about your leg, too, while I'm at it."

"Appreciate that."

"You know, with all of this, this will about make us even."

Jet laughed. "Yeah, it just might."

"You can both go see him now," Jolton said.

Jet and Faye walked over to the room where Spike was and saw him hooked up to all of the machines. Faye covered her mouth to keep from crying while Jet ran his hand over his face before dropping it.

They both looked at each other, silently asking the same question.

What do we do now?

* * *

 _ **Cydonia, Mars.**_

In an old mansion in a quiet neighborhood in Cydonia, Vega staring at the fire place. Vega had a slender build, similar to Vicious and was only about an inch shorter than the late leader of the Red Dragons. He was had jet black hair that slicked back and was wearing a black suit with a red shirt. And the red dragon symbol on a gold medallion.

Hagen and Kaito walked into the room, getting Vega's attention. Hagen was a completely clean-shaven man, stood about 6'5", and was built like a soldier. Kaito was about 5'10", a similar build to Vega, and sported a goatee and had long hair tied in a ponytail. Both men were dressed in black suits with red shirts, as well.

"Orders from Vicious?" Vega asked.

Hagen took a breath then declared, "Vicious is dead, boss."

Vega stared at them, blankly, the realization of what Hagen said slowly hit him. His eyes widened slowly and he whispered, "What."

"And you're never going to believe this. Spike killed him."

Vega jumped to his feet. He didn't move for a full minute before blinking. "Spike?! Spike killed Vicious?!"

"Yeah," Kaito said. "It looks like Shin died, too."

Vega let out an exasperated breath, "First, Lin dies and now Shin." He started to pace. "Wait, wasn't there word that Vicious was looking for Julia?"

"Yeah, but…" Kaito exhaled. "She's dead, too."

"So's Annie," Hagen said, quietly.

Vega felt all of the air leave him for a minute. He started to pace as he came to terms with everything. "Vicious, Julia, Lin, Shin, and Annie are dead. And Mao. The Van. What about Spike?"

"We think he's still alive," Kaito answered.

"What?! Where is he?"

"We don't know," Hagen said. "Some ship came out of nowhere, smoke bombed all of our guys who were still there, and took off."

"What ship?" Vega asked.

"No idea," Kaito answered. "Haven't gotten a clear report yet. It was zipcraft, our guys said. Maybe a tow-craft. After the smoke bombs, someone grabbed Spike and jetted out of there."

Vega kept pacing for a while, trying to think.

"Boss," Hagen said, "what are we gonna do?"

What are we going to do? That was a good question.

Vega considered it for a while, in silence. He'd never dreamed, when he joined the Red Dragons, that a day like this would come. He never expected there to be a day where so many leaders would die so quickly. There was a time where he, like others, thought Spike or Vicious would be the ones to take over the syndicate. Turns out he was half right but he never thought a day would come where Vicious would be dead and Spike would be alive. If anything, he thought they would kill each other.

But that still left the immediate problem. The Red Dragons. They needed a leader. They needed to exist. And they would.

Vega looked above the fireplace's mantle, at the Red Dragon insignia on the wall. "The Van are dead. Vicious is dead. But the Red Dragons are not. I refuse to let this syndicate die. Not while I have something to say about it." He looked at the duo. "Looks like our exile is over, boys."

Hagen and Kaito smiled.

"Send a call out to all of the members who are still alive," Vega said. "We'll meet at our secondary base in Tharsis."

"What's the plan?" Hagen asked.

"We start over. We rebuild. And from now on, my power is the only power."

"I like it," Kaito said.

"Works for me," Hagen said.

"One last thing," Vega said.

"What's that?"

"I want Spike. I want him found. And I want him dead."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: How was that start? Let me know what you guys think!  
**

 **Next Session:**

 **Spike is still in the hospital while Jet and Faye decide what to do next. However, when the Red Dragons come looking for Spike, they realize they have to move quicker than expected. But, Faye and Jet also learn that they have a new ally in the face of an old friend.**

 ** **Next Session ~ Dangerous Crescendo****


	2. II: Dangerous Crescendo

**A/N: 07.18.2018**

 **Welcome back, Dreamers and Space Cowboys and Cowgirls! Here is Session II!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session II: Dangerous Crescendo**

" _ **A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." ~ Elbert Hubbard**_

Faye spent the next few days at the hospital, never leaving no matter what. She would stay in Spike's hospital room, hoping and actually praying he would wake up. Dr. Jolton was able to do a more professional job of patching up Jet's leg and enable him to move around almost as well as he had before. Jet would still need a couple of weeks before he was back to full strength but how the ex-cop was feeling a lot better than he had been. Physically, anyway. Jet was taking care of the repairs to the _Bebop_ and the _Red Tail_ , managing to get them both in a flyable condition if just barely. He also managed to retrieve Spike's _Swordfish_ _II_ before anyone else got their hands on it.

After running a few errands, Jet was back at the hospital and found Faye in the almost exact same position she had been in since they brought Spike here: right by his bedside, holding Spike's hand. Jet wasn't entirely sure what was going on there or if he really wanted to know. He also wasn't sure if he couldn't read Faye or he was just wasn't letting himself read Faye.

"Hey," Jet said, as he walked in.

"Hey," Faye looked at him. Her eyes trailed down to his leg, "How are you feeling?"

Jet was taken aback by her concern. It sounded genuine. This, coupled with hugging him before she left to rescue Spike, made him nervous and uncomfortable. "Uh, better," he answered. "Walking a lot better, now. Thanks."

Faye looked back at Spike.

"What about you?" Jet asked.

"I feel like hell," Faye answered, bluntly. "Like I'm living in hell right now."

"Yeah," Jet sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "I know how you feel."

Jolton walked in, carrying a clipboard.

"Hey, Drew," Jet said.

"Jet, Ms. Faye," Jolton greeted.

"Any news?"

Jolton checked his charts, "Spike's body sustained such massive trauma that I'm more than positive that he should be dead." He looked at Faye and Jet, "The fact that he's still alive is combination of a miracle and stubbornness."

"Yeah, that sounds like Spike," Faye said.

"I don't know if there will be any psychological effects, being unfamiliar with his mental history. But, at the very least, he may have a bit of memory loss of the night everything happened. But, the good news is, if he does have any, that'll come back in time."

"What about… the day before that?" Jet asked.

"That he should remember just fine," Jolton replied. "I stress 'should'." He checked the chart again, "We need to keep him under a medically-induced coma. For a little while, at least. His body really needs the time to heal and, if he wakes up before most of the trauma has healed, he could risk irreparable damage or, in a worst-case scenario, get himself killed."

"Not for lack of trying on his own," Faye mused.

"I'm sure. To be perfectly honest, the best possible course of action for him is cryogenically freezing…"

"No," Faye said, immediately.

Jolton jerked his head back at her reaction.

"She's not a big fan of the freezing," Jet said. "She had a bad experience."

Jolton nodded, "Fair. So, we stick with option one." He focused on Jet, "But, I know you, Black Dog. You'll probably want to get him out of here."

"That's one plan," Jet said.

"I think I can help with that. I can give you some of the medication you need and some older equipment that no one'll miss. It'll take him longer to recover than if he were here but it'll work just fine. The medication should be enough to make sure he's okay. If you need more, I'll see what we can work out."

"I really appreciate all this, Drew."

"You're doing a lot for us, Doc," Faye said.

"No trouble at all, though," Jolton replied. "Trust me. If you knew half of what Jet has done for me…"

Jet chuckled. "Not that much."

"Says you." Jolton checked his watch. "Be back in a bit." He walked out of the room.

Jet looked at Faye and asked, "What do you think?"

"I mean, you're right," Faye said. "We can't stay here. Whether anyone's looking for this lunkhead or not, we shouldn't stay."

"Yeah. We need to go."

"But where?"

Jet folded his arms and replied, "Ganymede."

"Your old stomping ground?" Faye asked. "Give me a break, Jet. That'll be the first place someone will look!"

"And it's the place I know better than anyone else and we can hide better," Jet replied.

"How? Asking your cop buddies who might turn us in for the right price? Or your ex who left you for a small fry?"

Jet's anger rose a bit at hearing that. "Watch it, Faye."

"Or what?" Faye asked.

Jet quickly rose to his feet, "I'm just trying to keep him safe! We can do that on Ganymede."

"And you're gonna trust your friends at ISSP?" Faye asked, jumping to her feet. "What if someone really does still want Spike dead? What if they have deep pockets? You were a cop, Jet. And even you admitted that ISSP was full of crap!"

"But there are people I know I can trust!"

"Trust only runs deep until money runs out. And, let's be honest: how well can you trust your friends? Can you trust them with your life, mine, and Spike's?"

"I know them."

"I'm sure you said that about that ex of yours, too. Before she dumped and hooked up with some small fry."

Jet glared at her in anger. Then he turned and walked out of the room. Faye started taking deep breaths. She looked over at Spike's sleeping form.

"Shut up," Faye said to Spike. She stared at the unconscious gaucho for a little while longer before she rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine!" She hated when she had to be a bigger person, and admit she was wrong. Primarily, because she so very seldom had to do it. But, this time she knew better. She crossed a line.

Faye walked on to the roof and found Jet standing there, smoking. She walked over, stopping next to him, and looked out over the city. They stood in silence for a while, this moment reminding them of when Spike went to go find Julia just days ago.

"Are we ever going to get along?" Faye asked.

Jet handed her a cigarette, "Nope."

She lit the cigarette. "Yeah, that's what I figured." She took a drag. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"But."

"But. It's the only idea we have. Can we, at least, consider somewhere else?"

"Like Earth?" Jet asked.

Faye scoffed, "Yeah, right. Only as a last resort. I don't want anything more to do with that place."

"You're lying."

"Maybe."

Jet sighed. "I'll think about somewhere else. But Ganymede may be our best place, Faye."

Faye took one last puff of her cigarette before dropping and stomping it out. "Sad thing is… I think you're probably right." She stopped. "I crossed the line with what I said. Sorry about that."

"I've said worse," Jet said. "We're both exhausted and angry. Emotions just run high. Forget it."

"All the same. Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

* * *

 _ **Cydonia, Mars.**_

Vega was going over information on his computer when Hagen walked in, getting Vega's attention.

"We think we found Spike," Hagen said.

Vega narrowed his eyes, "How many guys do we have?"

"Right now, 20. We can't get any more people until the meeting."

"Send who we have. All of them."

Hagen nodded, "Right. Do you want me and Kaito to go?"

"No," Vega answered. "I need you both here. We still have work to do."

"But we're going after Spike. Somehow, he got passed Vicious and everyone else."

Vega shrugged, "We'll have to hope our men get lucky, then. We have to worry about bigger things than Spike right now. I want him dead but it'll mean nothing if we aren't here to run the Syndicate like it should be run."

Hagen smirked and nodded, "You got it, boss."

* * *

 _ **Alba City, Mars.**_

The following day, Jet delivered the medical equipment and medicine that Jolton gave them to the _Bebop_. He was back at the hospital with Faye to figure how to move Spike on to the ship.

"Maybe your friend can lend us an ambulance," Faye shrugged.

"That or we can get another car," Jet said. "Either way, we should to get moving."

Faye nodded and she noticed an orderly moving by the room, somewhat slowly. He was staring a bit too intensely for her taste, as well. After the orderly had gone, Faye looked at Jet giving him a silent signal. He caught it, loud and clear. Jet quietly moved to the other side of the door, where he couldn't be seen.

Faye got up and walked out of the room, heading toward the bathroom. She waited until the orderly came back, slipping in behind her.

The orderly walked in to Spike's room and drew a gun but Jet punched the orderly in the back of the head with his metal fist. Faye rushed back into the room and found Jet standing over the man.

"Oh, crap," Faye whispered.

" _Hey, Lance!_ " a voice came over an ear piece. Jet took it out of the man's ear and listened. " _Lance! Come in! Did you get him?!_ " After no response, the voice shouted, " _Dammit! Move in!_ "

Jet and Faye looked at each other.

"Ya know, Ganymede," Faye said. "That works!"

Jet checked the gun he took from the orderly, making sure that it had bullets and it was in working order. After checking it, he and Faye nodded at each other. They went into the hallway and peeked around a corner to see two men, dressed in all black suits with red vests heading their way, hastily yet cautiously.

Red Dragons.

Faye and Jet were waiting for them to get closer and round the corner so they could take them down but, just before the Red Dragons came to the corner, they realized they didn't have to fight them.

Someone else was taking care of that for them.

A woman wearing a red jacket began assaulting the Red Dragon soldiers. Displaying impressive martial arts movements, she knocked them out before disarming them and taking their guns.

Faye narrowed her eyes, "Wait. I know her."

"Me, too," Jet said.

The woman turned and looked at them both, revealing the face of Elektra Ovirowa. She smiled, walked over to them, and chuckled at Faye and Jet. "You guys. Trouble magnets, aren't you?"

"Elektra," Faye remembered. "…right?"

"Yeah. Good to see you both again." Elektra looked down the hallway, "They're gonna keep coming." She handed one of the guns to Faye, "I took out another by the stairwell and one near the men's bathroom on the floor beneath us. We need to get Spike outta here."

"Hey, if you've got an idea, we're all ears!"

Elektra looked around and said, "I think I can get an ambulance. Is your ship running? Because, we need to get the hell off of Mars."

"It can fly," Jet said.

Faye sighed, "I guess we really do have to go to Ganymede."

"What other choice do we have?"

Faye sighed again, knowing that they had to accept that as the best choice.

They all went back to Spike's room and slowly got him out of bed, putting him on a gurney that Elektra retrieved. They pushed him down the hallway, careful not to draw too much attention to themselves. Faye was primarily doing the pushing while Jet and Elektra kept an eye out for anymore Red Dragons. They made it to the garage where the ambulances were parked.

Elektra surveyed the scene, "Where are all your ships?"

"Already on the _Bebop_ ," Jet said. "We'll be able to get off of Mars and make it to Ganymede. If barely."

Suddenly, the door to the hospital closed behind them. Jolton walked down the stairs, being met by Elektra's gun in his face. Jolton threw his hands in the air, immediately.

Elektra exhaled, "Damn it, Andrew!"

"Can you please not do that, Elektra?" Jolton asked. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Did anymore show up?"

"About five. We're keeping them preoccupied as best as possible."

"You two know each other?" Jet asked.

"What'd you think I meant when I said I hired 'extra security'?" Jolton asked.

"That's a hell of a security guard."

"Isn't she, though?"

"We need to get an ambulance to get out of here," Elektra said.

"I figured that." Jolton held up a set of keys, "Take unit 14. It's already marked as decommissioned."

"Thanks, Andrew," Elektra said. "Take care."

"You, too, Elektra," Jolton replied.

Elektra and Faye hurried Spike over to the ambulance. Jet stared at Jolton, "Don't know if I'll ever see you again, Drew."

Jolton smiled. "Ah! You'll be alright without me."

Jet laughed.

"See you around, Jet."

"See you around. And thanks for everything." Jet hurried after the women.

They loaded Spike into the ambulance and Jet and Faye hopped into the back while Elektra got in the driver's seat. Elektra put on a cap to partially cover her face and a medic's jacket; she started the ambulance and drove out of the garage. They drove out onto the street, not turning on the sirens as to keep a low profile.

When they were a couple of miles away from the hospital, Elektra opened the slit to the back and asked, "Should I speed up?"

"Gun it," Faye said. "If the jackass bounces around too much, he'll get over it."

"Where's your ship?"

"The Greenway Port," Jet answered.

"Got it!" Elektra tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "Hang on." She slammed on the pedal and sped toward the port.

* * *

 _ **Cydonia, Mars.**_

Vega sat looking at a map and data reports when Hagen walked in. Vega looked at him, "Well?"

"Spike got away," Hagen said. "We think that his friends helped him."

Vega sat back. "Spike actually has friends that put themselves on the line for him?"

"Yeah."

"So, those rumors were true. Spike has comrades." Vega looked around and exhaled. "Find out more about these people. And then find them."

"You got it," Hagen left the room.

Vega sat, contemplatively staring back at the map of an apartment complex. "Spike Spiegel. Friends?" He laughed. "Yeah, sure, Spike. You don't know what a friend is or how to be one. They'll abandon you or you'll abandon them. Or you'll all die together. Any of the above work for me."

* * *

 _ **Alba City, Mars.**_

The crew got back to the _Bebop_ and Jet headed straight for the bridge while Faye and Elektra took Spike to his room. Jet tried starting the ship up but the engine wouldn't completely start, it would only sputter for a few seconds then stop.

"Come on," Jet said. "Come on! Just one more time, for now!"

Jet hit the starter one more time and the _Bebop_ fired up.

"YES!" Jet exclaimed. He hit every button need to begin to takeoff, got on the comms, and broadcasted through the ship, "Get ready! We're taking off!"

The _Bebop_ lifted up and took off for the sky. Once it was clear of the Mars atmosphere, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Back in Spike's room, Faye was making sure that Spike was secure. She tucked him in as best she could, hoping that he wouldn't go moving around while the ship was in motion. She didn't set up the medical equipment yet, deciding to wait until they got to Ganymede to do so.

After Faye finished securing Spike, she gazed at him. Despite the action, her mind went right back to where it had been before. Her conflicted feelings for the cowboy.

Elektra walked in and caught sight of Faye's intense gaze. She walked over and stared at Spike. "Tough bastard. I've seen people die from a quarter of what he's gone through. How's he doing?"

"He'll still need a lot of time to recover," Faye said. "Damned moron."

"Yeah, that's what I thought of him when I met him." Elektra looked at Faye. "You okay?"

Faye shook her head, "Just pissed at him."

"Right," Elektra said, unconvinced. They walked onto the bridge where Jet was at the helm. "So, anyone wanna explain what the hell is going on? Who were those guys back there?"

Jet and Faye looked at her then at one another.

"We should tell her," Faye said. "They might start looking for her, too, and that's not fair if she doesn't know. She did save us back there."

"You're right," Jet said. He almost couldn't believe he said that. It was not a statement he usually applied to Faye. He shook that off then looked at Elektra, "Spike was a member of the Red Dragon Syndicate. They had an internal war and drug him into it."

"Tell the truth: that dumbass roared into it!"

"That, too."

"Spike was in the Red Dragons?" Elektra asked. "Huh. That explains a lot. Those survival instincts probably came from him being brave enough to leave."

"Yeah," Jet agreed. "Anyway, we thought the Red Dragons were disbanded but… well, guess we were wrong."

"What do you think caused them to come after Spike again?"

"We don't know and we'll probably never get answer."

"Unless they keep coming after us," Faye said.

"I don't wanna think about that right now," Jet said. "Let's just get to Ganymede and get Spike back on his feet. We'll deal with everything then." He looked at Elektra, "You need us to take you anywhere?"

Elektra thought about that for a while. She had agreed to helping Jolton for personal reasons and as a favor to the doctor but, when she learned she'd be guarding Spike and after seeing Jet and Faye, something told her that there was more to this than she originally thought. Of course, she didn't owe the _Bebop_ crew anything. They helped her once and that was only by chance for the bounty head of her ex-lover, Vincent. Saving Mars and exposing Cherious Medical was just a byproduct of that job and it's not like she'd spoken to them since then. They weren't friend or comrades. She could shrug this off and walk away, no harm done. She did her part. Her job was tied to the hospital and they were a long way from there. Her job was over.

Yet and still, Elektra shrugged. "Well, for now, I'll stick with you guys. Looks like you could use the help."

"Sadly, that's true," Faye said.

"Won't be able to pay you much," Jet said.

"We can talk about reimbursement later," Elektra said. "Besides, I kinda owe you guys for everything with Vincent. I'll stick around until I feel we're even. Then, after that, maybe we can work on a payment plan."

She sounded genuine and earnest, like she did when they first met her. It made Jet and Faye uncomfortable. But, and they absolutely did not want to admit this out loud, they needed the help.

Faye looked Elektra over and nodded, "Thanks."

Elektra nodded, "My pleasure."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, I just wanted to clarify something. There are so many spellings of Elektra's last name, I just decided to go with the one from the English dub of the movie. I know, it's probably wrong to a lot of you but it's just what I'm used to.  
**

 **Next Session:**

 **The _Bebop_ crew has escaped to Ganymede and begin to work on their next steps going forward. Meanwhile, Vega makes steps to solidify his control and leadership of the Red Dragons.**

 **Next Session ~ Recovery Blues**


	3. III: Recovery Blues

**A/N: 08.24.2018**

 **Hey, Dreamers, Space Cowboys, and Space Cowgirls! Sorry I've been gone for so long but I have SUPER exciting news! Stay tuned at the end of the chapter for what's new!**

 **But, on to this chapter! So, in the last chapter, someone mentioned that Elektra didn't really meet Faye in the movie. Well, that's possibly true. But in my headcanon, Elektra met Faye and Ed briefly before taking off on her own. At least, that's how I see it.**

 **Alright! On with the show!**

* * *

 **Session III: Recovery Blues**

" _ **The strongest of all warriors are these two – Time and Patience." ~ Leo Tolstoy,**_ _ **War and Peace**_ _ **, 1869.**_

The port of Marvis on Ganymede was the epitome of boring, even for Jet now. Nothing really to do except fish for a good five-mile stretch. But they all decided that boring was good for a while. Jet called in any more favors that he still had. He secured a place to park the _Bebop_ , underneath a large shading to keep it from being spotted immediately, and a couple of apartments for himself, the ladies, and for Spike to recover right on the edge of the port. The apartments were in an abandoned part of the port, located a few miles away from Alisa's old bar La Fin, where no one would really notice them.

For the next week, all the crew did was look over Spike and plan on what to do next. They kept Spike off the _Bebop_ on the off-chance someone would find it, keeping him in the apartment so he would be harder to find as he recovered. Jet had spent most of time fishing and taking care of his bonsai trees and Elektra had been monitoring any news from the police and underworld with any mention about Spike or the crew. Faye stayed in Spike's room and kept a close eye on the cowboy to monitor his progress.

One afternoon, Elektra was sitting on the bridge, wearing a pair of headphones, as she listened to the radio chatter coming from Mars. So far, there was no real news about the Red Dragons and only minor mention about the fight at the hospital in the week since it happened. Elektra had just put her head phones down when Jet walked onto the bridge.

"Yo," Jet greeted.

Elektra looked at him and smiled, "Hey, Jet. Sorry if I'm in the way."

"Don't worry about it. You're fine. Besides, compared to Ed, you're nowhere close to in the way."

"Oh, yeah! That kid. I remember her! Where is she, anyway?"

"We think she went looking for her father." Jet sat down, "Her and Ein."

"Ein was the dog, right?" Elektra asked.

"Yup."

Elektra nodded, understandingly. "You miss them?"

Jet scoffed, "Not at all. They were both a couple of nuisances. Ed was always popping everywhere and being just strange. Ein was always barking around for no reason. And, between the two of them, I don't know who ate more or was more irritating. They were always making nothing but a mess."

Elektra smiled. "You miss them, don't you?"

Jet scoffed and smiled. "More than I wanna admit. I hope they're okay."

Elektra laughed. She looked out of the window, staring out at the port. "Quiet place."

"Yeah," Jet replied. He leaned back against the railing, gazing out of the window, as well.

"Is that why you came back here?"

"It's one reason. I know a few people I can trust here. Plus, it's far enough out of the way that I think the Red Dragons won't find us right away. If they're even looking for us."

"Works for me."

Jet looked at her, "How do you know Drew?"

"Dr. Jolton was one of my doctors after Titan," Elektra explained. "I had a few medical issues that I was dealing with and went through a couple of doctors who weren't worth a damn. Andrew was one of the best, easily. I stayed close with him after all of that. He was easy to talk to, almost like a therapist. What about you?"

"Met him when I was detective with ISSP," Jet explained. "He's helped out on a lot of cases and I've helped him off the books."

"How so?"

"His daughter was kidnapped once. Some other ISSP guys were working with an up-and-coming syndicate and wanted Drew to be their personal doctor to be called on, whenever and wherever. I got her back, the ISSP officers went down."

"Thanks to you?" Elektra asked.

"Again, off the record," Jet answered. "But yeah."

Elektra chuckled. "Hard to bring down corrupt ISSP officers. Nice work."

Jet fell silent for a while longer then looked at Elektra again, "So, why stick with us?"

Elektra shrugged, "It's like I said, I kinda owe you guys for all of that stuff with Vincent."

"That's it?"

"Well, it's that. Plus… well, I was at the hospital for a few days after Andrew called me. I would pass by the room and look in on you guys on different times or just see you walking around the hospital. When I saw you, it looked like you could use the help."

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"When I met all of you the first time," Elektra explained, "it's like… I don't know, each of you looked like you could handle any one or any fight that came your way."

"We try."

"But, at the hospital, you guys looked… beaten, I guess is the only fair word."

Jet groaned. "It's the most honest word."

"Sorry," Elektra winced.

"Don't be. We were beaten." Jet made the decision to tell the honest truth. After all, she'd put this much faith in them. He could return some of that back. "The Red Dragons' leader was a guy named Vicious. He and Spike had history. All over a woman."

"As usual."

"Tell me about it. Long story short, the Red Dragons wanted Spike dead in the worst way and he wanted to put a stop to all of this, once for and all. Even if it got him killed."

"He almost got his wish," Elektra mused.

"And then some," Jet said. "He must've killed Vicious. That's the only reason he's this close to being alive."

"But he is alive. That's something."

"Yeah. Just wondering how long we can keep him alive."

* * *

A few more days went by with no activity. This led the _Bebop_ crew to think that maybe they really were safe on Ganymede. But that was no reason to lower their guard, at all. Faye was sitting in Spike's room, looking out at the water. She turned her attention back to the unconscious cowboy.

She was still trying to sort out all the emotions she was feeling toward him. The strongest being anger, at the moment; she couldn't forgive him, yet, for going off to nearly get himself killed and, now, she blamed him for putting them in this position.

Faye couldn't help but think how stupid Spike was for that. What could he do against Vicious and _all_ of the Red Dragons? Then again, judging by the amount of damage to their headquarters, quite a bit. How hard he must've fought. But that was Spike. He was one of the strongest people Faye had ever seen or even heard of. She didn't know anyone who could fight like he did, survive like he did. It was like no matter what he did, he could make it through.

But this time, he had the nerve to actually almost die. He actually walked off to die for someone else who was already dead.

It made her shake rage.

"You son of a…" Faye said to Spike's sleeping form. "You did this, all of this, for her! For someone who was dead! I get that you loved her, you jackass, but she was gone! But we're here! I'm here! Your friends! The people who actually care about you and give a damn about you! I know we don't act like it but you know, good and well, we care about your stupid ass! But you couldn't stay, could you?! You couldn't stay with us on the ship, could you?! You couldn't stay with me! No matter what I did, I just wasn't good enough for you, was I?!"

At that moment, Faye realized the truth: she wasn't only mad at Spike. She was mad at herself. She didn't stop him. She didn't tell him how she truly felt. She didn't want admit that she loved him.

She sat down, bowed her head and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't love him. She shouldn't love him. But she could. And she did. But she couldn't say it. Ever. She could never say that. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

But she couldn't stop herself either. Some confessions just couldn't be held back.

"I'm an idiot," she whispered. "I hate you because of how much I need you. I hate you because I depend on you. And I love you because of all of that, too." She sat down and bowed her head.

Faye heard the floor creak. She looked up to see a stunned Elektra standing at the door.

Faye exhaled, ruefully, and leaning back in the chair. She rubbed her forehead, "You heard."

"Yeah," Elektra breathed out, still shocked at what she heard. "But, uh… don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I was just checking on you and seeing if you need anything."

"Not really," Faye said, looking at Spike. Her mind began to race. "But… I mean…" She stared at Elektra, "mind if I ask you something?"

"Don't mind at all."

"That guy. Vincent. Why him? You look like you could have any man you want so… what was it about him?"

Elektra shrugged and sat down in another chair in the room, "Why are you in love with Spike?"

Faye stared at her then scoffed, "Damn. It's that easy?"

"Sometimes. And it's that complicated, too."

"You're telling me."

Elektra stared at Spike's sleeping form. "Vincent, he… just struck me as someone who needed me."

Faye scoffed. "Spike's never been that kind of guy."

"Well, it wasn't just that. But, I dunno. That's what first drew me to Vincent. It was just one thing and, next thing I know, I'm in love with this guy." Elektra rubbed her arm, "Maybe that's why it was so hard to see what he'd become. It meant who I knew… he was gone."

Faye nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I can get why that sucked."

"I'll be around if you need anything," Elektra said.

"Thanks, Elektra," Faye replied.

"No worries." Elektra left the room.

Faye sat down on the bed and started stroking Spike's hair. "Just wake up." She exhaled. "Please, Spike. I know life will be awful for you without Julia. But… wake up anyway." She sat up and rubbed her face. "Just wake up."

* * *

 _ **Tharsis, Mars.**_

Vega, flanked on both sides by Hagen and Kaito, walked into the board room where other senior Red Dragon members were already seated. Everyone was dressed in their finest attire, all wearing the overcoats of the high-ranking members of the syndicate. Vega sat down at the head of the table and looked at other members.

"The Van are dead," Vega began, "Mao is dead, and Vicious is dead. Everyone who was in the line of succession to lead is now dead. To that end, I assert that I am now the sole leader of the Red Dragons. Does anyone wish to contest that?"

The Red Dragons looked around, nervously, save for two others at the table. The other two were Pearl and Tristan Athens. Pearl was an older woman with greying, light blue hair. Her husband, Tristan, was about her age.

"Good," Vega said. "From now on, Hagen, Kaito, and Pearl and Tristan Athens will be my lieutenants. You answer to them as you answer to me."

"Thank you, sir," Pearl said, smiling.

"We are humbled by your trust in us," Tristan said, inclining his head.

"But we heard that Spike is still alive. Is that true?"

"Sadly, yes," Vega said. "I sent people to kill him but he escaped. He's got allies helping him, from what I hear."

"Allies, huh?" Tristan asked. "Rumor was he became a bounty hunter. Teamed up with some former cop from the ISSP."

"So far, that all seems true."

"Are we going after him?"

"Yes." Vega said. "He nearly destroyed the Red Dragons. He doesn't deserve to live. But first things first." He leaned forward. "We're expanding our empire, we're going to show everyone how strong we are. We will rebuild the Red Dragons into the strongest force in the System. For that, we need capital and I have a plan for us to get there."

The Red Dragons all smiled.

"But, keep in mind, Spike will always be a top priority until we kill that bastard. I want him found, I want him dead. And, if anyone is stupid enough to protect him, kill them, too."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, boy. Faye's admission and Vega's making plans. What will happen next? Tune into the next session to find out! But... on to my BIG NEWS!  
**

 **MY BOOK IS FINISHED! AFTER FIVE LONG YEARS, I HAVE DONE IT! The title of the book is Tatsu Angelo: Ronin Days. It is now available for purchase on Amazon. Also, I have a new website: thespiriteddreamer dot com. And I have a new author's Facebook page: T.B. Wesley II - Author. As always, my twitter information is on my profile page if you would like to follow me on Twitter and my other FB page, T2 Angel: Host of Dreams. Show me some love and pick up a copy of my book! Thank you all for the love and support! Couldn't have done it without you guys!**

 **Next Session:**

 **Three Months have passed since Spike's fateful last duel with Vicious. And Faye's emotions are running high. What will happen when Spike wakes up?**

 **Next Session ~ Broken Strings**


	4. IV: Broken Strings

**A/N: 09.11.2018**

 **I don't think that I should give an introduction for this one. Let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Session IV: Broken Strings**

" _ **You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel" ~ James Morrison & Nelly Furtado, "Broken Strings", **__**Songs for You, Truths for Me**_ _ **, 2008**_

Three months.

Almost three months to the day since Spike killed Vicious.

Months of silence from the Red Dragons and months of non-movement from Spike. Spike still had no signs of life aside from steady breathing. And it was all beginning to take their toll on Faye. She'd silently agreed to be Spike's permanent watcher while Jet and Elektra handled everything else. But, anyone could see that Faye was starting to hit an exhaustion limit.

Jet had done a few odd jobs around Ganymede and Elektra had actually been helping by doing a few odd jobs as well, along with taking down a couple bounty heads. It was a steady system they established and they even found a zipcraft for Elektra, called the _Sturgeon_. Despite themselves, Jet and Faye had begun to depend on Elektra and she had actually gotten used to being around them.

It all reminded Jet when Faye, Ed, and Ein joined the _Bebop_ crew, originally: he wasn't looking for any more help but he appreciated it. He even grew to like them. Jet felt like he was on that same track with Elektra as he already appreciated her being around.

While Jet and Elektra had found a rhythm in their current situation, the same could not be said for Faye. She wasn't going to admit it out loud but she felt like her life had come to a dead stop ever since she found Spike lying and bleeding on the ground of the Red Dragon headquarters.

One night, well after 1 AM on Ganymede, Faye was sitting up, sleeping, in a chair in Spike's room. She started leaning to the side and nearly fell over, jolting herself awake right before she hit the floor. She caught herself by grabbing the chair, jerking her shoulder a bit. She hissed as she rubbed her head then her shoulder.

"Dammit!" Faye groaned. She rose to her feet and started pacing. She growled in frustration and looked at Spike. "All of this for you! I can't even sleep in a bed because I'm worried about you!" She continued pacing, letting out another growl. "Why can't I just get over this?" She looked at him, "Why can't I just get over you?! You wanted to go off to die anyway, so what do I care whether or not you wake up, you dumbass!"

Faye stopped, standing by Spike's bed. She exhaled and rubbed her face. "I'm sorry." She groaned and lowered her hands. "But I'm not! You idiot! Why did you do that?!" She started pacing again, "You could've let all of this go! You could've just let Vicious have the damn syndicate and we could've gone anywhere else! _Everywhere_ else! You didn't have to put yourself in the position to get killed!" She ran her hands through her hair, "You selfish son of a _bitch!_ "

She walked over to the table, picked up a beer bottle, and hurled it against the wall. The glass shattered and what left of its contents dripped on to the floor along with the glass. Faye struggled to get her breath as her anger began to subside. She rubbed her face, groaning as she did so. She sat back down, dropping her head in her hands and sitting still for a long time.

"I get it," Faye whispered. She looked at Spike. "I really get it. How mad can I be at you for leaving? After all… I left, too." She ran her hands across her face again. "Maybe. Maybe if _I_ would've stayed… _you_ would've stayed."

She got up and turned on a music player that Jet had placed in the room for her. As she let the music play softly, she stood at the window, staring out of the window.

The next song that played caught Faye's attention immediately. She even smiled a bit as she started humming to herself. It was a song she remembered from when she was younger, back on Earth.

It was called "Broken Strings" by James Morrison, one of her favorite singers at the time. The song, itself, was heartbreaking but Faye a lot of beauty in its sadness. Somehow, in the life she had now, she found it to be even more beautiful. And just as sad as it ever was.

Before she realized it, she was singing out loud but in a whispering tone. By the time she realized it, she was too emotionally exhausted to really care. She leaned her forehead against the window, still struggling to come to terms with this. What were her chances with Spike, honestly? Why did she even care? He was in love with Julia. She was dead and he still went to fight a war because of her. For her.

He'd never do anything like that for her.

Faye looked out of the window, still singing her song, when she heard something. Something like humming of the song's melody. But it wasn't coming from her or the music player. She realized that it was coming from Spike.

She hurried over and knelt down next to him, "Spike?! Hey! Spike?!"

After several seconds, Spike, very slowly, opened his eyes and looked at her. His vision cleared as he stared into the eyes of his comrade. "Faye?"

"Yeah! Yeah! It's me!"

He stared at her. He was quiet for a long time. Faye couldn't tell why he was staring at her for so long but part of her didn't want him to stop.

"How…" Spike said, "how do you know that song?"

Faye felt her lip quiver but she got ahold of herself before she started crying. "That's your first question?"

He chuckled, lightly. "Can't help it. Haven't heard that song in a while."

She sniffed. "I, uh… remember it from when I was younger."

At that moment, Faye swore she saw a look of interest on Spike's face. Even concern.

"All of your memory… really came back?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "All-all of it."

He tried to sit up but she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," she said. "You've been out for a while."

He groaned as he settled back down, "How long?"

"Three months."

He scoffed. "That's it? I thought you'd have to cryogenically freeze me to put me back together."

"It was an option, believe me. But… not one I'm a fan of."

He chuckled again, though it pained him this time. "Ow. I can imagine." He looked around, "We're not on the ship. Where are we?"

"Ganymede," she replied. "Marvis. The port where Jet's ex used to live. We kinda had to run from Mars."

Spike stared at her, blankly. "Red Dragons?"

"Red Dragons," Faye confirmed.

"Great," he groaned.

Faye sat down on the edge of his bed. "Are, uh… are you okay?"

He stared at her for a while. He couldn't come up with an answer.

Faye didn't blame him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Spike thought back. "Vicious. Firing a bullet that went straight through his heart. After that… nothing really."

"You… don't remember walking back to the bottom floor of the building?"

"I fade in and out on getting _up_ there." A forlorn look entered Spike's eyes. "But… I remember Shin died. And Vicious." He stopped. "I… killed Vicious."

Faye closed her eyes for a second then looked back at him. "Do you… remember that… uh, Julia… she…"

Spike stared at her. "Julia."

She nodded.

"Yeah. I know she's gone, Faye."

"Okay." She took a deep breath then stood up. "I'm, uh… I'm gonna let you rest. Don't get up, okay? I'll let Jet know you're up in the morning and we'll… figure everything out from there, okay?"

He nodded, slightly.

"Okay." She stared at him, "I'm… I'm really sorry, Spike. I mean it." She headed for the door.

"Faye," Spike called out.

She stopped.

"Were you… have you been watching over me the whole time?"

She put her hand on the doorknob but looked over her shoulder at him, whispering, "Yes." She opened the door and walked out of the room.

Spike managed to lift his hand and rub his face. He didn't know how to feel about Faye watching over him for three months. But he couldn't deny that that meant something. He didn't know what yet, but it meant something.

"Oh, man," Spike groaned. "I don't need this."

He couldn't deny, however, a certain pull at his heart.

A pull he hadn't felt since…

"Dammit," he whispered. "I don't need this! Not now!" He sighed. "I don't need this."

 _ **What Does Your Heart Feel?**_

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Spike. Poor Faye. What happens with them now? Time will tell my friends.  
**

 **Next Session:**

 **Jet and Elektra come to see Spike after he wakes up and the crew discuss what's going to happen next. Back on Mars, Vega's plans to rebuild the Red Dragons continue as he goes to a friend for help with a way to increase the Red Dragons' revenue.**

 **Next Session ~ Lone Soul Rhythm**


	5. V: Lone Soul Rhythm

**A/N: 10.24.2018  
**

 **Sorry I've been gone so long, guys. Lots of stuff going on, including but not limited to me being harassed by a hacker.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. And pretty soon, I'll be announcing another place where you can read my stories. But more on that later. For now, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Session V: Lone Soul Rhythm**

" _ **In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." ~ Robert Frost**_

The next morning, Faye brought Jet and Elektra into Spike's room. Jet was relieved to see that Spike was awake. But he was not going to let that show, not if he could help it.

"Like I said a million times before, you're nothing but trouble," Jet said, with his arms folded. "You go off to get yourself killed and we have to save you again."

Spike smiled. "You could've just left me there. Ya know? _Not_ … saved my life."

Jet just looked away.

Spike chuckled, still groaning at the act of doing so. He looked at Elektra, "I was 100% sure that I'd never see you again."

"Odds were in your favor," Elektra said.

"What the hell happened anyway? Why are we on Ganymede?"

"Where else would we go where the Red Dragons wouldn't find us?" Jet asked.

"You sure it was them?" Spike asked.

"I don't know anyone else who would break into a hospital with guns just to kill you."

Spike slowly reached his hand up to rub his face, "That doesn't make any sense." He stared, blankly, at the ceiling. "Why are they still after me?"

"I was really hoping that you would have an answer," Jet said.

Spike looked back at Jet, "Not a clue. I can't even think of anyone who would take the leadership with Vicious and the Van dead."

"Maybe someone else has a grudge against you," Elektra said.

"Well, that's a list of people I don't wanna think about," Spike replied.

"You're gonna have to," Jet instructed. "We need to know if they're gonna keep comin' after us or if this was just a group of pissed members who were trying to finish what Vicious started."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright."

Jet got up and headed for the door, "Glad you're awake."

Spike smirked.

Jet left out of the room.

"You people are certainly interesting," Elektra said. She headed for the door.

"And yet, you're here," Spike pointed out.

"Well. You're interesting. Call me curious." Elektra walked out of the room, as well.

Spike chuckled, lightly. He looked at Faye, who was still standing against the wall. He still had no idea what to say to her.

"I'm gonna, uh…" Faye moved off of the wall, "just gonna take a walk. I'll be back in a little bit." She walked to the door and stopped. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh," Spike said. "A little."

"Alright. I'll get you something."

"I can get up, Faye. I need to start moving around a little."

"Then move around a little. In here. I'll get you something." She opened the door and walked out.

* * *

 _ **Tharsis, Mars.**_

Vega, Hagen, and Kaito pulled up in front of the Billix Industries main building and got out. They walked into the lobby and headed to the receptionist's desk.

The receptionist smiled at them, "How can I help you?"

"Yes," Vega said in a kind, professional voice. He looked at her name badge, "…Olivia. I'm here to meet with your CEO, Mr. Howard Kelvin."

"Oh!" Olivia said, surprised. "Alright, sir. Do you have an appointment?"

Vega laughed. "No, I'm sorry. But I'm a longtime friend of his. I was in town and thought I'd drop by."

"Umm, okay," she said, unsure. "I, uh… I don't know…"

He leaned on the desk, "Listen, Olivia. I know there are protocols that you have to follow and, trust me, I don't want you to lose your job but… me and ol' Howie go way back. I'd really appreciate if you could do this for me."

Olivia smiled. "I can send word, Mister…"

"Vega," he replied. "Just Vega. He knows."

"I can send word, Mr. Vega, but…" she shrugged, "I'm just the front desk receptionist. I got this job on wing and a prayer. Most of the higher ups either don't like me or forget I exist. One wrong move and I could be out of a job."

Vega chuckled, "Olivia, trust me: I know exactly how you feel." He tapped the desk. "He's on the top floor?"

"Yes, sir."

Vega looked at the elevator then back at Olivia. "Do you have anyone who can cover for you?"

"Sir?"

"Just for a few minutes."

Olivia blinked in confusion. "Uh, sure?"

"Fantastic!" Vega said. "Why don't you call them over and come on up with us?"

Once Olivia's replacement arrived, she joined Vega, Hagen, and Kaito on the elevator, riding it to the top floor. Olivia tried protesting a little but Vega assured her everything would be fine. After reaching the top floor, they walked to Kelvin's office, finding a secretary at a desk just before the doors. The secretary was an older lady, seemingly of about 70 or so, with the name "Carla Hix" on her name plate.

Hix looked up and saw the foursome, focusing on Olivia. "Tremont!" she shouted. "What are you doing up here and who are these men?!"

"They're here to see Mr. Kelvin, Ms. Hix," Olivia said. "They…"

Vega held his hand up. "You don't have to explain yourself, Olivia."

"Excuse me," Hix said. "She reports to me and…"

"And you report to your boss," Vega said. He and the entourage walked past her, heading for Kelvin's door.

"You can't go in there!" Hix shouted.

"Watch me," Vega threw the door open, finding Kelvin working on his computer at his desk.

Kelvin looked up, shocked. "Ve-Vega!"

"Hello, Howard," Vega smiled. He motioned toward Olivia, "Give her a raise and better, more secure job position." He looked at Hix, "Preferably where she doesn't have to answer to this old crone."

Kelvin was at a loss of words for a few seconds. "Vega. I-I…"

"Just do it. Olivia seems like a sweet girl. And Hix, here, is two steps away from the graveyard."

"Excuse me?!" Hix said, offended.

"Shut up, you old bat!" Hagen ordered, causing Hix to back down.

"Do it," Vega said. "And we have business to talk about."

Kelvin's mouth hung open for another second then he exhaled. He looked at Olivia, "Congratulations on your promotion, Ms. Tremont."

Olivia gasped.

"Get your things and move them to the office across the hall. We'll sort out all of the paperwork and everything before the day's out."

Olivia almost wanted to cry. "Uh, yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" She looked at Vega, "And thank you, Mr. Vega."

"Vega, my dear," Vega corrected. "Just Vega."

She smiled, "Thank you, Vega." She hurried out of room.

Vega looked at Kelvin and nudged his head toward Hix, "Get rid of the crone."

"Leave us, Ms. Hix," Kelvin said.

Begrudgingly, Hix walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here, Vega?" Kelvin asked. "I thought the Red Dragons were done."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Vega said, walking toward his desk.

"I heard Vicious was killed weeks ago. No one else will say anything beyond that."

Vega stopped at the window, looking out at the city. "We're a bit strapped at the moment. So, we're keeping things quiet until we can build back up again."

"How so?" Kelvin inquired.

Vega smiled. "Glad you asked." He looked at Kelvin. "We're stepping up production of Red Eye. We've already have quite a few vials ready to go but we're going to need more. We need more base ingredients."

Kelvin narrowed his eyes, "Why just the base ingredients?"

"We're handling the production elsewhere and, if production was found here, that would be a problem for all of us."

"And where are you handling production?"

"The less you know, the better," Kaito said.

"I also heard something else that I wanted to talk to you about," Vega said.

"What's that?" Kelvin asked.

"We're looking to increase our revenue and I know of a way to do that. And it's gonna require your help. And a small vacation."

* * *

 _ **Port of Marvis, Ganymede. Two Days Later.**_

Finally feeling like he had enough strength to do so, Spike, slowly and painfully, got out of bed and moved toward the door. The door opened up and Faye saw Spike standing. Out of pure reaction, Faye ran to him and helped him walk, putting his arm over her shoulders.

They stared at each other, uncertain of what to say.

"Uh… where were you headed?" Faye asked.

"Just, uh…" Spike cleared his throat, "to my room. On the ship."

"You were gonna walk there? By yourself?"

"That was the original plan."

"Do you even know where the ship is? Or how far?"

Spike blinked. "Uhhhh."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on."

Faye assisted Spike walk to the _Bebop_ then to his room, helping him sit on the bed.

"What are you looking for?" Faye asked.

Spike reached under his bed, pulling out a small photo album.

"You keep pictures? In an album?"

"Not much in it," Spike replied. He flipped past a couple of pages until he found one picture of himself, Julia, and Vicious. Spike and Julia were laughing while Vicious was smiling.

Faye walked over and leaned down to have a look. "Is that Vicious with a non-sadistic smile?"

"Yeah, didn't happen often," Spike replied.

"I can imagine." Faye stood up straight and folded her arms, "So, what happened with you guys? Like… what caused all the bad blood?"

Spike stared at the photograph. "Julia. I fell in love with her, she fell in love with me. But she was with Vicious at the time."

Faye stared at Spike as all of the pieces fell into place. "You two slept together behind Vicious's back? What? Did you have a death wish?"

"Never said it was smart."

"But…" Faye said, "looks like you were actually happy, too."

"I was," Spike said. "Never lasted too long."

"Never seems to, these days." She sighed, "Seriously, Spike, are you gonna be okay?"

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you asking that so much?"

"I'm just… ya know… worried about you."

"Why?" Spike asked, suspiciously. "What's with you all of a sudden? Why do you care so much?"

Faye stared at him, her face turning rigid. "That's a good question. Why the hell do I care at all?" She walked out of the room without another word.

Spike stared at the door. He looked down at the photo of himself, Vicious, and Julia and flipped past it. The next page was a picture of himself and Jet, not long after they had started teaming up. The next was a picture of Spike, Doohan, and Miles. On the very next page, the picture was of all the _Bebop_ crew that Ed had managed to snap after setting up a camera and begging everyone to take a picture. Despite the irritated expressions of the rest of the crew, the picture did give Spike a small smile. He flipped past three pairs of blank pages to get to another picture. The picture he had most recently placed in the album, just before he and Jet went out that night the Red Dragons attacked them.

He didn't know why he placed the picture in the album. He figured he would never see her again. And, for some reason, he wanted a reminder of her.

In the picture, she was wearing a long red dress to go stalk a bounty.

A picture of Faye.

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well, well! What have we here, Spike? Very interesting. And what's Vega got planned? Beyond the Red Eye production, that is. Wait and see!  
**

 **Next Session:**

 **While Spike still works on his recovery, the _Bebop_ crew does their best to unravel the mysteries of the leadership of the Red Dragons. Elektra goes to an old friend to learn more about the syndicate's actions.**

 **Next Session ~ Lacuna Rhapsody**


	6. VI: Lacuna Rhapsody

**A/N: 11.28.2018  
**

 **I'm really sorry for my absence, guys! So many other things drew my attention away and I was having a small amount of writer's block here. But I'm back with a new chapter! Plus, I didn't want you guys to think that this story was on hiatus.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session VI: Lacuna Rhapsody**

The next couple of weeks was spent by the _Bebop_ crew hunting down bounties on Ganymede, the other moons around Jupiter, and near Venus. They hadn't gone anywhere near Mars out of pure worry of the Red Dragons' influence. All of the bounties were small timers that just managed to cover the costs of the _Bebop_ 's repairs and other expenses, not leaving much of a surplus but they expected it.

Faye had been helping Spike get back to moving on his own as best she could. When Spike would let her. He was being stubborn in that regard, even avoiding her at certain intervals. He was having a hard-enough time accepting that she'd been taking care of him the whole time he was near death's door; he didn't need to face her while he was conscious.

Spike was in his room on Ganymede, moving as best he could. He was trying to practice his Jeet Kune Do, but it was still hard to even throw a punch at this stage of his recovery. Between the muscle soreness and cramps and the overall tired feeling he couldn't shake yet, it was starting to frustrate the living hell out of him.

He tried to perform another punch, but his muscles locked up again, almost immediately as threw the punch out. He roared in frustration.

Elektra knocked on the door and opened it. She saw him standing and said, "Oh. I thought you were on the floor or something."

"I might as well be," Spike admitted. "I'm useless like this."

"Kinda, yeah. But you don't need to do much right now."

"I need to do something."

"Not right now," Elektra said.

Spike groaned and sat down. "Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's been going on with… Faye?"

"What do you mean?" Elektra asked.

"How's she been acting?"

"I don't know her well enough to answer that question. I mean, not compared to how you know her. My insight might not give you too much. Ask Jet."

Spike shrugged, "Yeah. I guess so. So, I guess a better to ask is why did you stick around?"

"Out of curiosity," Elektra asked. "Also… it really seemed like you guys needed my help."

"What makes you say that?"

Elektra opened her mouth, about to answer. But stopped and swallowed her response. She instead decided to say, "You might wanna talk to Jet first."

Spike stared at her for a second. "That… worried me a bit."

"Yeah, it probably should."

A little later, Spike made his way to the _Bebop_ and found Jet on the bridge, smoking a cigarette and staring out of the window.

"Yo," Spike said, getting Jet's attention.

Jet turned to face Spike. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Where's Faye?"

"Store." Jet took another drag. "Ran out of bell peppers."

"You still trying to cook?" Spike asked.

Jet laughed.

Spike struggled to sit down.

"You sure you should be up?" Jet asked.

"I have no idea," Spike answered. "Jet, I need to ask you something and I don't know what the hell to say to ask this question."

"Is it about Faye?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"I don't know what the hell to tell ya," Jet admitted.

"How's she been acting?" Spike asked.

"Different. _Real_ different. Ever since you left to go after Vicious, she's been different."

Spike exhaled. This was too much to deal with, right at this moment. He had other questions, anyway. "Elektra said that you guys looked like you needed her help. It's why she's still around. What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's not wrong." Jet took another drag. "When Faye found you and all that crap started to happen, we were floundering. Hell, we were floundering right after you left. Felt like we'd run into a wall and didn't have enough energy to pull ourselves out of it. She showed up at the right time. We were sad puppies about to get put down."

"Just because of me being gone?"

Jet didn't look at him. Or answer. The truth was too much to admit and too agonizing to come to terms with. For lack of a better term, the family they had made was broken without Spike and Ed. That single truth was damning and painful.

Spike took Jet's silence as a clear sign to drop it. And, if Jet had to drop it, so would he. There were other things Spike was wondering about anyway. "What about the Red Dragons? What do you know about them?"

"Don't know," Jet answered. "Do you know anyway to learn more?"

"Maybe." Spike looked around. "Let me have some of the radio equipment."

"Sure." Jet set the equipment up. "I'm gonna head down with my bonsai trees. Let me know if you need anything."

"Right."

For the next hour, Spike listened to all the hidden radio frequencies he knew of and made a search for any backdoor messages the Red Dragons would use. He was barely finding anything and, as much as he couldn't believe it, Spike was starting to miss Ed and her hacking skills. Spike checked a few messages and found one floating around in cyberspace that was related to the Red Dragons.

After reading it, Spike groaned. "Oh, hell. _That's_ an old code." He rubbed his eyes, "Can't even make sense of it." He exhaled, defeated, and became lost in thought.

The Red Dragons. Spike felt as though he was alone for a good majority of his life. Strange as it was the Red Dragons were as close as family as he could get at that point in his life. Vicious. Mao. Annie. And Julia. Julia, the woman who he firmly believed was the happy ending he could finally have. He sacrificed all he had at the time for Julia.

Now, what did he have? She was dead and so was everyone else. He wasn't a Red Dragon anymore. The life he once had wanted to kill him and he was alone again. He was always alone.

Except for Faye. Jet. Despite himself, Spike even counted Ed and Ein as reasons he wasn't alone, and they were still alive, out there, somewhere. They could pop back up somehow, somewhere. After all, Elektra had happened back along out of the blue. Perhaps he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Spike was rubbing his face. He couldn't stop thinking about how far Jet and Faye had gone for him. And the fact that Faye had been watching over him since they found him. Not only that, she had a habit of saving him and taking care of him. It was uncharted territory and one that Spike had no interest looking into.

At least, he didn't think he did. That's what he told himself, anyway. How much longer he could keep that up, Spike had no idea.

* * *

That evening, the crew met up in the bridge of the _Bebop_ where Spike had been working for hours. Spike was making every effort not to look Faye in the eyes, while Faye was having to hardest time not focusing on Spike.

"You get anything?" Jet asked.

"Nothing much," Spike admitted. "I did hear some chatter that they are planning… something but they won't say what."

Jet folded his arms, "We need more information."

Elektra shrugged, "Maybe I could find something out."

They all looked at her, curiously.

"Working with Cherious, I met a few people who are…" Elektra searched for the right word, "…a bit underhanded."

"Criminals," Faye said, simply.

"Cherious is a pharmaceutical company run by the military. 'Criminals' was a good day. But I have one person in mind who falls in an ambiguous spectrum."

"Can you trust him?" Jet asked.

"Nope," Elektra said. "After all, _she_ spies for money. But, people I can trust is a short list, anyway. Anyone associated with Cherious is questionable. But Jordan is… as close to trustworthy as I can get with this sort of thing. Plus, she's got a good finger on the pulse of the criminal underworld. If anyone has some halfway decent information, it'll be her."

Everyone looked at each other, unsure.

"I'll take the _Sturgeon_ and I'll make sure that I won't be followed."

"Just make sure that you come back alive," Jet said. "And keep in contact."

"Wow," Faye said. "That was almost… sympathetic."

"Yeah, you sound like you care, Jet," Spike said.

"I didn't go through all the trouble of getting her a ship so it could be shot down or she could go getting herself captured," Jet replied.

"Such caring," Elektra joked. "It warms my heart." She laughed. "I'll watch my back."

* * *

 _ **Alba City, Mars.**_

The following day, Elektra walked into the Rusty Nickel bar and had a look around. It was a seedy bar on the far end of town; a complete dive, hole-in-the-wall kind of establishment. She saw Jordan sitting at bar, sipping on a drink. Jordan had dark blue hair, dark brown skin, and a figure that most men would sell their souls to be next to. She was wearing a brown overcoat, a tank top, jeans, and boots. Elektra also noticed that, as she expected, Jordan had a gun strapped under her coat in a holster. Elektra walked over and sat down at the bar, right next to Jordan.

"Good to see you, Elektra," Jordan said, looking straight-ahead.

"Good to see you, too," Elektra replied. She ordered a drink, not looking at Jordan.

"I was surprised to hear from you. Since you were done with Cherious and all."

"Took up some consulting and security work. Helping out some friends of mine with a few things."

"I hear ya," Jordan replied. "So, what can I do for you?"

"What do you know about the Red Dragons?" Elektra asked.

"The syndicate?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you asking about them?" Jordan asked.

"A friend of mine is looking into them," Elektra answered. The bartender put her drink down.

"Cop?"

"Sure." Elektra smiled.

Jordan smirked. "He good in the sack?"

Elektra chuckled, lightly, at that. "Haven't found out."

"Are you going to?"

Elektra, simply, took a sip of her drink.

Jordan scoffed. "Seriously, Elektra, you need to get some."

"I'll keep that in mind," Elektra replied.

Jordan laughed, quietly. "Well, rumor has it the Red Dragons got a new boss. No one will say who. I think they're worried that too many people knowing who it is will lead to some kind of internal war."

"An internal war?"

"Yeah. Apparently, whoever's running it is a guy that the syndicate, as a whole, isn't thrilled with. He's got his supporters, don't get me wrong. But he wasn't exactly in the line of succession. Still, he started off well-enough and there's no one else to run it right now, so, he just… sorta… took over."

"Really?" Elektra asked.

"Yeah," Jordan said. "Like I said, they want to keep out any in-fighting, for now. That was already something that happened not too long ago. This is the third leadership change in the past few months. Their elders, the original leaders, were assassinated by the last guy who was leader. But he got gunned down and the rumor is that he was killed by an old friend of his."

"What about that guy?" Elektra asked. "The one who killed the last leader."

"He's not the leader," Jordan said. "From what I've heard, whoever the new leader is wants the guy who took out the last leader dead. No real word as to why."

' _Damn it,_ ' Elektra thought. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. The Red Dragons are starting production on their own strain of Bloody Eye. And they've been coming into direct conflict with the competition over it."

"How so?"

"Since their original headquarters got wrecked, the Red Dragons took over an entire apartment complex in Tharsis, using it to make the stuff," Jordan answered. "They went to war with a couple of syndicates over the production and distribution. Made their hard claim kinda fast."

"Sounds like an old movie or something," Elektra said.

"A little. But it's working. Their first batch of Red Eye sold like crazy. They recovered nearly half of their losses after that batch went out."

"Damn."

"But, it's not enough, though," Jordan said. "They're still financially in the red. But they're getting help from somewhere. Not sure who. Rumor has it that some big wig is helping them."

"What big wig?" Elektra asked.

"Someone from Billix Industries."

"The chemical company?"

"Not that different Cherious."

"Yeah," Elektra said. "They tried to hire me."

"The rumor is that's how they got some extra chemicals for the Bloody Eye. Can't confirm that, though."

Elektra smiled. "You can't confirm anything."

Jordan smiled. "True. But it's as close as you can get without asking one of the Red Dragons."

"Fair enough." Elektra reached her pocket and, discreetly, revealed an envelope. "Bathroom. Far stall. 5 minutes."

"Got it."

"Thanks, Jordan."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Elektra," Jordan smiled. "Call me anytime."

* * *

 ** _Ganymede._**

That night, Elektra was back on the _Bebop_ , in the common room with the rest of the crew. She had just given her report to the others.

"Red Eye," Spike whispered. "Dammit."

"Does that narrow down who's running them?" Faye asked.

"Nope," Spike said. "I just don't know who would be smart enough to try and get production going on their own. Let alone take on other syndicates for it."

"This isn't helping us figure out who the leader is," Jet said.

"If we wanna make sure that they don't keep coming after us, we _have_ to figure it out," Spike said.

"And what if it is someone who's trying to just tie up loose ends?"

"I may be able to convince them to drop it. That I'm done with all of them."

"And if it's not?" Faye asked. "What if it's someone with a more personal vendetta?"

Spike scratched his head. "That's… a bit more complicated."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well. How about that? What's going to happen next? Find out next time!  
**

 **So, I did include a slight reference to one of my favorite movies, _New Jack City_ , in this chapter. Not sure if I'll expand on that more later or not but... in all likelihood, I probably will.**

 **Next Session:**

 **The Bebop crew learns a little more about Billix Industries and decide to investigate. To do so, they decide to go straight to the top and follow Howard Kelvin to the Crown Regal Casino. But, unbeknownst to the crew, Vega decides to tag along with Kelvin.**

 **Next Session ~ Casino Cadence (Part I)**


	7. VII: Casino Cadence (Part I)

**A/N: 2019.02.15**

 **I am so sorry this took so long, guys! Been busy. The main reason being I got engaged! So, yeah, that made me a little busy! But I hope you all can accept this chapter as my apology.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Session VII: Casino Cadence (Part I)**

" _ **I've seen angels fall from blinding heights, But you yourself are nothing so divine" ~ Chris Cornell, "You Know My Name",**_ _ **Carry On**_ _ **, 2006**_

With the leads gathered from Elektra, Jet started running down any information he could about the Red Dragons' Red Eye production and any connection to Billix Industries.

"So?" Faye asked.

"Gimme a second," Jet said.

Faye paced a second then groaned. "C'mon, Jet! I don't remember you being that bad at this!"

"I'm doing the best I can," Jet grunted.

"You're typing like an ol' lady!"

Jet slammed his fist on the table. "Hey! Don't get mad at me! Ed was better at this than me!"

That was a touchy subject for her, but it didn't stop her rant. "So, what?! You're useless without her?!"

"So, what?! So, it's not my fault Ed's not here anymore!"

Faye's voice, and anger, caught at that. She never told Jet or anyone else what she told Ed that day. That she was the reason that Ed left. When Faye came back to the _Bebop_ and Jet explained that Ed and Ein left, Faye couldn't feel herself breathe for a few seconds. This moment of guilt made her abandon her anger and frustration with the current situation.

When Jet saw all of the fight had gone out of Faye, his fell away, too. He ran his hand over his head. "This isn't getting any easier, is it?"

"No." She sat down, "Not at all." She glanced at him then stared into nothing again. "Do you think it ever will?"

Jet couldn't think of any answer to give her. He just kept typing.

"That's fair," Faye replied.

* * *

The search went on for a few more hours and Jet finally cracked a few levels of Billix's computer security. Soon, Jet managed to find a few interesting items. He called in the rest of the crew to explain his findings.

"So, here's how I see it," Jet said, hitting a few keys. "Based on the number of chemicals needed to pull off making enough Red Eye to kickstart their new venture, the Red Dragons have to have to go to someone pretty high up to help them. Someone who get all of the stuff out and not raise a ton of questions. I narrowed it down to a few people."

A series of profile pictures of Billix high-ranking members came up.

"I know it's a longshot," Jet pointed at one photo, "but my money's on this guy."

Howard Kelvin.

"What brought you to this conclusion, detective?" Faye asked.

"This many chemicals being moved without anyone saying anything?" Jet asked. "Call it a hunch. Plus, I hacked into his schedule and found out he's had a lot of meetings that aren't on his usual schedule. And he won't say who he's meeting with."

"Okay, so, we have a name," Spike said. "Now, what?"

"We need to see if we're right."

"He could be getting duped, too, ya know. Someone in his company making him look bad."

"I don't think so," Jet disagreed. "But, let's say you're right. Let's ask him."

"We're gonna walk up to the one of most powerful men in the system about possible ties to a powerful syndicate and just… ask him?" Spike asked.

"Unless you have a better plan?"

Spike exhaled, "No."

Jet started typing again. "Hey! Here's something." He typed a bit more. "Kelvin's going to be at a high stakes poker game on Mars."

"For what?" Faye asked.

"It's a personal game of billionaires," Jet explained. "Looks they get together and put up their throwaway cash. Last time they did this, the winning pot was set to the tune of about 120 million woolong."

"Damn."

"Tell me about it. What's even more interesting is Kelvin won the last game. Walked away with the whole stash."

Elektra looked over Jet's shoulder at the screen, "The Crown Regal Casino. Whoa. That place is expensive."

"Yeah," Spike said. "You need to be rich just to drive by that place."

"What makes you so sure about this?" Elektra asked.

"Some of the other millionaires on this guest list aren't exactly clean," Jet answered. "Caught up in scandals and out right criminal ties."

"How are we supposed to get in?" Faye asked.

Jet folded his arms. "I have absolutely no idea."

Faye groaned, "Great, Jet."

"You wanted an idea, I gave you one. I never said we'd be able to execute it."

Elektra stared at the screen, "I may have an idea."

The three of them looked at her.

"It's a casino poker game, right? They're bringing these guys, you'll have a lot of spectators. So, maybe they need some extra personnel. Dealers, bartenders, things like that. What's the buy-in?"

"20 million, at least," Jet said.

"Yeah, see? That high, they've gotta need some more hands on deck. I'll handle it." Elektra looked at them all. "That is… if this is what really wanna do."

"It's one of the best ways we'll find out who's leading the Red Dragons," Spike said.

"Okay. So, looks like we're heading to a casino."

Faye groaned, "Great."

"What's wrong?" Elektra asked.

"My betting luck is like Vicious. Cold and dead."

"Never stops you from trying," Spike said.

Faye stared at him for a while. "Sometimes, all it takes is… one lucky shot."

Spike looked at her but had to look away.

"Unfortunately, that leaves the problem of what to do about Spike," Jet said.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I… guess… I can…" He gritted his teeth as he forced the next words out, "…stay… out… of… the… way."

The rest of the crew stared at Spike, blankly. Jet and Faye slowly began to fall into disbelief at hearing that, but the look on Spike's face told them that he meant it. Even as little as Elektra knew about Spike, that didn't seem like something he would ever say.

"And, _now_ , I'm convinced we're all gonna die," Faye said.

"Not helping," Spike groaned.

"She's not wrong," Jet said, agreeing with Faye.

Elektra took a deep breath, "Okay. So… who's taking what job?"

"I've played a dealer before," Faye said. "I'd do better just being out on the floor, as a patron."

"Except for Elektra, the Red Dragons know what we all look like," Jet said.

"So, I'll wear a wig. And an outfit to make sure they don't look at my face at all."

"That's one way to go unnoticed," Elektra smirked. She looked at Jet, "What about you?"

"I'll figure something out," Jet answered. "Maybe I'll pull that hippie look again."

"I hope you're not joking."

"He's not," Spike and Faye said.

"What are you gonna do?" Jet asked Spike.

"We got any kind of monitor equipment?" Spike asked. "I can just stay parked nearby in a van or something."

"So, we grab him up?" Faye asked. "This… Kelvin guy?"

"Might as well," Jet replied. "We need answers. This is probably the only way we can get them."

"Let's do it," Spike said.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later.**_

The Crown Regal Casino was everything Spike said it was. Lavish as possible with everyone walking around in their finest attire. Elektra was working as a bartender while Jet, wearing a mullet wig and dark glasses, worked as a busboy. Faye hadn't made it down to the floor yet, as she was still getting dressed. Plus the poker game didn't start for another few minutes, giving her time to get ready. Spike was supposed to be in the van a few blocks away, monitoring the cameras Jet, Faye, and Elektra set up around the hotel so he could locate Kelvin. But something made him get out of the van and walk toward the hotel.

Toward Faye's room.

' _What the hell is wrong with me?_ ' Spike asked himself as he headed toward her room.

* * *

Faye was getting ready to head downstairs, having picked an amazingly distracting outfit, but now had the choice of wigs to pick: a blonde one and a red one. She examined the blonde wig but she could only think of Julia. The last thing she needed on her mind was that comparison hanging over her head. Faye didn't hate Julia, despite her feelings for Spike. If anything, Faye was jealous. Spike loved Julia in a way that he never would for Faye. This was something Faye repeated to herself over and over, in order to deal with everything going on. It may have put in her in a harsh state of mind, but it also helped her focus. Faye sighed and settled on the red wig, for her own sanity more than anything.

Just before Faye began to put the dress on, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Spike standing there, wearing a custodian outfit. She noticed that he gazed down, quickly, before lifting his eyes back up. She was only wearing a bathrobe. To her surprise, Faye's instincts caused her to close the top of the robe.

"What are you doing here?" Faye asked, in a harsh tone.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay," Spike said. He paused. "I mean… if you were ready. Jet and Elektra are already out there."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Almost." She headed for the bathroom. "Give me a few minutes."

Spike exhaled, "Are you okay?"

Faye stopped her in tracks and turned to face him, "What kind of question is that? Of course, I'm not! The Red Dragons are still after us and we don't even know what the hell they want or why they want you dead!"

"Okay, that's a lot. But… is something else going on?"

"Do you really care?"

"I'm asking, aren't I?"

"Never means much with you."

For some reason, that actually bothered Spike. "Okay. That's kind of fair, I guess. But I really want to know."

Faye could hear some sincerity in his voice. Something she wasn't ready for. "Spike." She took a breath. "Look. This… really isn't the time to deal with this. Let's just find this Kelvin guy and get this over with."

"Right," Spike nodded. "Sure." He stood, awkwardly for a moment. "I… guess I'll head back to the van."

"Fine." Faye headed into the bathroom.

Spike let out a resigned exhale and left the room.

In the bathroom, Faye ran her hand over her face. This was getting to be too much. She needed to focus right now. She began to tell herself again that Spike didn't love her and never would. He loved Julia and Julia alone.

Again, harsh but effective.

* * *

Elektra was at the bar in a large room where Kelvin and the other players were about to play poker. Jet walked through the room as a busboy, taking empty glasses, before going back to the kitchen.

Once he was out of the room, Elektra smiled and whispered into her communicator, "You've got a career in this line of work if this doesn't pan out."

"Spying?" Jet whispered.

"Busboy."

Jet had to resist laughing.

Spike, who was listening over the communicators, shook his head at their conversation. Spike checked another monitor and saw Faye had just walked on to the casino floor, complete in the red wig. He kept having thoughts about her he wasn't used to, such as she didn't need the wig but the dress really did compliment her well. He even went as far as to think that Faye looked really sexy.

Spike shook his head then rubbed his eyes. ' _What the hell is wrong with you?_ ' he said to himself, not daring to say anything like this out loud. ' _It's Faye, dammit! Faye! You do not have feelings for Faye! Get a grip!_ ' He exhaled and stared at her image on the camera. ' _You don't. You can't._ ' He stared at her for another second. ' _You shouldn't._ '

A few minutes later, the players for the poker game started to enter the room. The other patrons weren't asked to leave but it was requested that they kept the conversation low so the players could hear the rules and the hands being dealt. Jet came through a couple of times as the first set of players came in; Kelvin wasn't among them yet. Faye sat at the bar, close to Elektra to keep an eye out.

After a few minutes, Kelvin walked in with a couple of bodyguards. He greeted the other players and everyone he knew and sat down.

"He's here," Faye whispered in her comms.

"Alright," Jet said. "Spike, you see anyone with him you recognize?"

Spike looked at Kelvin's bodyguards and even got a good look at Kelvin himself to make sure he hadn't forgotten him or anything. He let out a defeated sigh. "No."

Faye exhaled. "Well, this is a bust, then."

"Not yet," Jet said. "We still need to make sure he's not working with anyone else. Let's see how the game goes and figure out our next move. Maybe we can get to his phone, computer, find out his room, something."

"Fine by me," Elektra agreed.

"Sure," Faye said.

"Alright," Spike chimed in.

The game went on for a couple of hours and Kelvin did rather well against the other players, so far taking in a good portion of the pot. His skill even led two of the players to drop out. As Spike watched the game, he skimmed through some of the security cameras that Jet managed to hack.

When he glanced past one camera in the main lobby, Spike caught sight of someone.

Spike narrowed his eyes, "What the hell?"

This caught the attention of the entire crew. "What?" Jet asked.

"I need to check something out," Spike said.

"Spike, keep your ass in that van!" Jet chided. "Whatever it is, we'll check it out."

"I saw someone in the lobby! I'm going!"

"What?! No! Spike!" Jet did his best not to call attention to himself. He sighed. "Faye?"

"I'm on it," Faye said, dejectedly. She looked at Elektra, who only offered a shrug. Faye let out a heated breath and moved for the lobby.

* * *

Spike raced inside the hotel and looked around the main lobby. He couldn't find the person he thought saw.

Faye walked in and saw him, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You're really an idiot. You know that right?"

"Not now, Faye," Spike said. He looked just as someone rounded the corner. His eyes went wide right away. Spike moved past Faye and she followed after him.

"Hey!" Faye called out. "Spike!" She ran after him.

They walked up the staircase where Spike saw two men talking together. Spike knew them instantly, even causing his voice to stop in his throat.

Spike got control of himself and said, "Kaito. Hagen."

The two lieutenants stopped as their blood ran cold. They turned around and looked at Spike. They had subtle rage building as they glared at the former member of their syndicate.

Hagen scoffed. "Well, well, well. Look who it is."

"Guess the boss was right," Kaito said. "You did find us."

"Boss?" Spike asked. He slowly shook his head, "No. No, not him."

Kaito and Hagen stepped to the side, Vega walked down the stairs. Once Spike and Vega locked eyes with each other, both men froze dead in their tracks.

Vega set his jaw before whispering, "Spike."

Spike's eyes widened. "No," he said, horrified. "Not you."

 _ **Not All Devils Come From Hell…**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **A/N: ...**

 **Next Session:**

 **Spike and Vega are finally face to face. And things are about to get hectic.  
**

 **Next Session ~ Casino Cadence (Part II)**


	8. VIII: Casino Cadence (Part II)

**A/N: 2019.03.22**

 **If you guys only KNEW how horrible of a month March has been for me. I planned to have this done, at least, a week ago! I am so sorry this took so long. But, the way things have planned out, Session IX may be out next week. For now, enjoy Session VIII!**

* * *

 **Session VIII: Casino Cadence (Part II)**

" _ **Vengeance is a monster of appetite, forever bloodthirsty and never filled." ~ Richelle E. Goodrich,**_ _ **The Tarishe Curse**_ _ **, 2012**_

"It's been a long time, Spike," Vega said, coldly.

"Not nearly long enough!" Spike said.

Faye was stunned. If she didn't know any better, she could swear that she heard fear in Spike's voice.

"What the hell, Vega?" Spike asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Vega replied, taking a couple of steps down. "You have some damn nerve being alive. After you betrayed us."

"'Betrayed us'? The Red Dragons didn't care anymore about you than they did about any of us! The only reason they didn't kill you was they were afraid of what some of their highest-ranking members would do!"

"Whether that's true or not, you went against the family, Spike. And you know the rules: no one… _no one_ … goes against the family."

"Family," Spike growled. "Family? You don't know the meaning of the word."

"You went to kill Vicious after he killed Julia," Vega said. "Abandoning your supposed 'friends' to go off and die because you and Vicious and Julia held this belief that you needed each other and no one else. That you would die or had to kill each other to be free of this life. I don't know the meaning of the word 'family'? Once again, Spike… it seems were the same. Little brother."

' _Brother?!_ ' Faye's eyes went wide.

Elektra and Jet were still listening over the communicators and their eyes went wide as well.

"I told you not to call me that," Spike said. "What are you doing here?"

"You tried to kill the Red Dragons," Vega reminded. "You don't get to question me."

"Vicious killed the Van. That wasn't me!"

"But _you_ killed Vicious and left the Red Dragons in tatters!" Vega shouted.

Faye noticed that Kaito and Hagen, slowly, were reaching for their guns. She, slowly, reached for hers.

"It needed to die," Spike said. "There was nothing left."

Faye, quietly, clicked the hammer back on her gun.

"There was something left and you ruined it all." Vega, slowly, shifted his stance and, coldly, declared, "It was just one more group of people you never cared about."

"SHUT UP!" Spike charged at Vega and threw a fist.

Vega ducked under the punch and hit an open palm right into Spike's chest. Spike fell back, causing himself and Faye to stumble back down the stairs. Vega pulled a pair of knives from his back and Kaito and Hagen drew their guns. Spike pulled his gun, as did Faye, and they both opened fire, causing the Red Dragon leaders to duck out of the way and all of the patrons in the lobby to panic and start running in different directions. Spike and Faye ducked behind the hotel desk while Vega, Hagen, and Kaito took cover wherever they could. Hagen and Kaito began to fire at the hotel lobby desk.

"Who is this guy, Spike?!" Faye asked.

"It's… not easy to explain, Faye," Spike said. "We might not get the chance."

" _I'm gonna wait to blame you for this later, Spike,_ " Jet said over the comms. " _Right now, we need to get outta here!_ "

"They're not gonna let me leave, Jet!"

" _Yeah, I got that! We're on our way._ "

Spike growled. "I'm not waiting!" He jumped up and fired more shots, sending the Red Dragons ducking behind their cover, climbed over the desk and went for Vega.

"Idiot!" Faye shouted as she jumped up to provide cover fire.

Vega looked to see Spike charging in and Vega ran at him. Spike tried firing at Vega, but Vega managed to dodge out of the way of the shot, got in close, and kicked Spike's arm, almost causing Spike to drop the gun. Spike came back with his own kick, catching Vega in the side. Vega stumbled away as Spike tried to line up the shot again, but Vega recovered and dashed at Spike. Vega trapped Spike's arm with his own and attempted to stab Spike, but Spike caught Vega's hand before the knife made contact. The two struggled with each other for a few moments, staring pure hatred at one another.

"Finally done running from your problems?" Vega grunted.

"'Least I don't kill all of them like you do!" Spike growled.

"Tell that to Vicious!"

Jet and Elektra rushed into the lobby and aimed guns at Vega, Hagen, and Kaito. Kaito turned toward them and opened fire right away. Security finally arrived on the scene as the panic of the guests increased, making evacuation and all movement more difficult. Due to the confusion, both sides had to hold their fire, but Spike and Vega wouldn't be denied their battle. Vega made his way to the back end of the hotel with Spike in hot pursuit.

Vega ran into the basement of the building, heading down where the pipes and maintenance work took place. Spike ran in a few seconds later, his gun ready straightaway, but he saw no sign of Vega. Vega's tactics didn't take him by surprise, but fear was gripping Spike all the same. Vega was a master of head games and Spike never quite figure out how to keep Vega out of his head.

"You're still that same scared little boy, Spike," Vega's voice echoed through the basement.

Spike kept his gun trained, turning in all directions to pinpoint the sound. However, the echo and the noise from the pipes was making that difficult. "I can't believe you took over the Red Dragons," he replied. "You didn't want it any more than I did."

"I _did_ want it. Only because I could do it better than them. But I only wanted it to do it the right way and they wouldn't let me. But someone has to lead them now. After you nearly burned down everything we worked for."

"You should've just let it die, Vega!" Spike shouted. "They were about themselves! Not us! We were just cogs in their wheel!"

"And you're the cog they _wanted_ to make leader."

Spike paused.

"Did you think I'd forgotten about that?"

"It doesn't matter," Spike gritted. "There was nothing to salvage. A sick dragon. It was dying. You should've let it."

Vega stared at him, coldly, from behind a wall of pipes where Spike couldn't see him. "I won't, Spike. It's all I have." His quietly made his way around the pipes. "And you tried to take it from me."

"They didn't care about you anymore than they cared about me!"

"They're still my family!"

Spike turned just in time to see Vega coming at him with a knife. Spike moved out of the way and got a shot off that grazed Vega's arm. Vega, in turn, swung the blade at Spike that just managed to cut Spike's arm. With that brief distraction, Vega managed to knock Spike's gun out of his hand, but Spike kicked Vega's knife away. The engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Vega displaying a proficiency for kung fu as opposed to Spike's affinity for Jeet Kune Do. Despite the closer quarters, their duel was intense. After a few minutes of combat, Vega kicked Spike in the chest and jumped on top of him, grabbing Spike by the neck.

"Are we having fun yet, brother?" Vega asked.

Spike kneed Vega in the gut, punched him away, and coughed.

"I'm not your damn brother!" Spike growled out as he got to his feet.

He started fighting Vega again. They brawled until they locked arms against each other.

"Didn't you hear, Spike?" Vega asked. "Nobody fights harder than family."

Spike growled. Vega headbutted Spike, kicked him in the shin, then kneed him in the side of the face. Spike groaned as pain radiated throughout his body. Seconds later, a series of footsteps came rushing to the door of the basement. Spike looked up to see four Red Dragons standing over him.

"Always hard when your past confronts you," Vega said, with a smile. "Isn't it, Spike?"

"You'd know," Spike said, defiantly.

"Sorry it had to come to this, little brother. But this is the judgement of the order."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your damn brother."

"It's so sad," Vega said. "That you actually believe that." He shook his head and let out a resigned exhale. He looked at his soldiers, "Make it quick."

A series of gunshots echoed through the basement, hitting one the Red Dragons and some of the lights in the hallway. Everyone scattered from the sudden attack with Spike catching a glimpse of Faye from the lit doorway, as she got off a few more shots at the Dragons. He grabbed his gun and dash passed the Dragons, heading back to the door.

Vega caught sight of Spike heading back and gave chase, shouting at the Dragons, "Get up! Get up! C'mon!"

Spike and Faye ran back to the front lobby which was mostly empty expect for the few Red Dragons shooting at Jet, Elektra, and the security. Spike heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Vega coming up behind them.

Spike turned to aim at Vega and fire.

Spike didn't see Hagen had a gun aimed at him.

Faye did. "SPIKE! GET DOWN!" She grabbed Spike by the collar, pulling Spike down, and Faye got off a few shots, causing Hagen to get behind a pillar.

Faye pulled Spike behind another pillar while Jet was laying down cover fire for them. Spike gazed at Faye, noting that she just saved his life again. She looked at him then quickly looked away.

"You're welcome," Faye whispered.

* * *

Kaito pulled Vega behind a pillar. "Boss," Kaito said, "I got word that the ISSP is on their way! We should leave!"

Vega growled. The last thing they needed was to deal with the ISSP right now. They didn't have enough pull yet to give them orders or buy their way out of this if any cops were injured or killed in the crossfire. "Fine! Let's go! Fall back! Give the order for everyone to fall back!"

"Sir!" Kaito motioned toward Hagen and three them retreated to the back.

Spike wanted to go after them, but Faye grabbed him again when another Red Dragon was shooting at him, causing them both to fall back as the Dragon was shot by Elektra.

Spike got up and saw that Vega and his lieutenants were gone. He gritted his teeth and growled, "Dammit."

Faye stood up, noticing that their opposition had retreated. She breathed a sigh of relief but looked at Spike and, angrily, yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Dying twice isn't enough for you?! You need another son-of-a-bitch to stab you?!"

Spike looked up at Faye.

Faye's anger quickly fell away because, once he looked her in the eyes, Faye saw clearly in Spike what she heard in his voice when they saw Vega.

Fear.

He was afraid.

"Spike?" Faye asked, concerned.

Spike just looked in the direction that Vega disappeared. He clutched his arm, remembering the injury he sustained. Dealing with Vega, Spike knew this wound would be the first of many he would incur.

He couldn't help but feel one of those could, also, be his last.

* * *

Minutes later, Vega, Kaito, and Hagen were in a car, with Hagen driving. Vega sat in the back, pressing down at his wounded arm. His mind went to how close he was to getting justice only for it to be taken away from him.

"Are you okay, boss?" Hagen asked.

"It's a scratch," Vega answered, bitterly. "Nothing more." He looked up. "We have more important things to worry about. Who the hell were those people?"

"I think those were the people Spike was with when he ran back into Vicious," Kaito said. "Vicious said something about them in the notes he left behind. We need to go over his files."

"What the hell were they doing there?"

"Were they looking for us?" Kaito asked.

"They couldn't have been," Hagen said. "Right?"

"Either way, we need to look for them," Vega said. "Spike's still with his little friends. Put a rush on all of the information we can get about those people. We're going to finish with this, once and for all."

Kaito looked Vega, nervously, then looked back at the road.

* * *

After clearing themselves with the ISSP as best as possible and collecting all of their gear, the crew was back on the _Bebop_ and out of the Mars atmosphere within a couple of hours. When they were safely on their way back to Ganymede via the gate, Jet let out a sigh. Remembering the events of the day, Jet's anger came back, and he left the bridge in search of Spike. Jet walked into the common room to find Spike already there, sitting with his arm bandaged and his head in his hands. Faye and Elektra were sitting there as well, both with somewhat concerned looks on their faces.

Jet looked at Spike, "I came to rip ya to shreds. Looks like you're already doing that."

Spike looked up, a forlorn look in his eyes.

"Spike," Faye said, legitimately concerned. "Are… are you okay?"

"No." Spike stood up and started to pace.

"Who is this guy?"

Spike looked at her, "His name's Vega. And he's the worst of the worst. One of the most dangerous guys the Red Dragons ever brought in. A wild card, fast as hell, no morals, no conscience, and no fear."

"You make him sound like the devil," Elektra said.

"He's worse," Spike said.

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out," Jet said.

"For once, I'm actually trying to. He's that dangerous, Jet. This is not the guy you want to cross. Of everyone who could run the Red Dragons, he is, literally, the last person I wanted to find out was behind them."

The crew became still and silent. They took in how much weight that carried with it. They could tell that Spike was genuinely unnerved by Vega. He wasn't being his usual lethargic self, no jokes, no kidding around. He was borderline terrified, and it was starting to leave them all petrified.

"So, what?" Elektra asked. "What do we do now?"

"He's not gonna stop," Spike shook his head. "Vega's worse than Vicious, it's why he was in exile. Problem is the guy had a lot of loyal followers. More loyal to him than to the Van. It's why the Van wouldn't keep him in the loop but they wouldn't kill him either. Too afraid of the retaliation."

"It's a weird system you guys have," Faye said.

"You don't know the half of it." Spike sighed. "Vega knows I'm alive. Knows what I did. He'll hunt us. They'll do their best to kill us. Make me… make _us_ pay for what happened. As long as they're out there, they're always gonna come for us. We'll never stop running. Not as long as Vega's alive. He'll keep coming until he gets us." He came to the only logical conclusion he could come to. "Which means we have to kill them first."

They all stopped again. Their concern going to confusion, right away. Jet, Faye, and Elektra looked at each other, puzzled, before looking back at Spike.

"Spike," Jet said. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" Spike looked at them all, "we have to take the fight to them."

Everyone's eyes went wide at hearing that.

"We need to take out the Red Dragons."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, boy. Well, that was interesting. What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

 **Next Session:**

 **Spike explains a bit of his history with Vega. Also, Elektra and Faye have a talk about Spike, meanwhile Jet and Spike discuss their next steps. Also, Spike makes an important decision that could change everything.**

 **Next Session ~** **Chasing Pavements**


	9. IX: Chasing Pavements

**A/N: 03.26.2019**

 **I promised you guys this chapter would be out faster. And I wanted to make sure that I delivered on that promise! You all have been so patient that you have earned it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session IX:** **Chasing Pavements**

" _ **Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere" ~ Adele, "Chasing Pavements",**_ _ **19**_ _ **, 2008**_

The _Bebop_ crew was still taken aback by Spike's declaration. Taking out the rest of the Red Dragons. If there was ever a time to question Spike's sanity, now was that time.

Jet was more than happy to do just that. Plus, his anger wouldn't be contained anymore. He growled, "Are you serious?! You damned moron!"

Spike actually expected that. And he couldn't blame anyone for that reaction. "Look, Jet…"

"Listen to me!" Jet interrupted. "That's the _last_ thing we're doing! Got me?! You already went after these guys to take 'em down once! Look what happened! They damn near killed you! So, what? You need them to finish job?!"

"And do you see them stopping any time soon?"

Jet stopped, still gritting his teeth.

"I don't want to do this, Jet," Spike insisted. "You gotta believe me, this one time. I don't like the idea any more than you do."

Jet scoffed, "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Look, you don't know Vega like I do. If he's leading the Red Dragons, he's never gonna stop. We can never go near Mars again and he'll still do whatever he can to hunt me down. And he'll hunt all of you down because of me! That's who he is!"

"Why? What'd you do to him?"

Spike opened his mouth to answer but stopped. "It's… complicated."

Jet shook his head, "Fine. Don't tell us. Keep another damn secret! We only keep nearly dying for them!" He started to leave the room.

"We grew up together!" Spike shouted.

The crew came to a dead stop, taking a few moments to process what they just heard. Jet, slowly, turned back around, completely at a loss. The idea of taking the Red Dragons was nothing compared to this.

"Me and Vega," Spike said in a calmer tone. He sighed. "For a little while. He's three years older than me. We grew in an orphanage together for about… five years, I guess. After my parents died. Then… I was adopted. He wasn't. I lost touch with him. Until we met again in the Red Dragons."

"Fate," Faye said, almost absentmindedly.

"I hate that word. But… hell, it probably fits." Spike scratched his head. "He went against direct orders from the Van and they told me to bring him in. When I confronted him, he called me a traitor, to him and to the true purpose of the syndicate. I brought him in. Alive. As difficult as that was."

"Is that why you left the syndicate?" Elektra asked. "Because of what they did to him or for them making you go after them?"

"No," Spike said. "I just wanted out. Got tired of that life. But having to deal with Vega, at all, made wanting to leave easier." He sighed. "So, there it is."

Jet always wanted to know more about Spike's past, but that was the most he'd ever heard from Spike in a single go. He figured he'd learn more in time, but all of this was almost overwhelming. Jet turned back around. "I'll see what I can dig up about this guy." He headed for the bridge.

"I'll see if any of my contacts know anything," Elektra said, standing up. "He got a last name?"

"If he does, I don't know it," Spike replied.

"I'll do what I can." Elektra left the room.

Faye and Spike gazed at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"So," Faye said. She regretted, almost, immediately as she didn't know how to follow that up. Thankfully, she did come up with something. "You and Vega… grew up together."

"Yeah," Spike whispered.

"What was that like?"

"Not fun, believe me."

"I can imagine," Faye replied. "He seems like the kinda guy who kills puppies for fun."

"He liked to torture cats," Spike said.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope."

Faye stood up, "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Been a long day."

"Yeah, between a gunfight and tackling me," Spike said.

"Only did that because your dumbass is intent on getting shot whenever you leave this damn ship. What are you gonna do when you have to watch your own back and I'm not there?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

She set her jaw then started walking toward her room, "I know you think you're being funny. But you're not."

He didn't look at her as she walked off. But, once she reached the top of the stairs, he said, "Faye."

"What?" Faye asked, mildly irritated.

Spike still didn't look at her. "Nice dress."

Faye looked down for a second, trying to stop herself from blushing at all. She wasn't wearing the dress anymore but a part of her was actually happy that he said. She fought that part back and looked at him. "Thanks." She went through the door, heading back for her room.

Spike rubbed his face as a series of thoughts flooded his mind. He had enough to deal with when it came to Faye but Vega being back changed everything.

But nothing was really different when it came to his thoughts about Faye. If anything, her saving him was making it harder and harder to deny what was truly forming in his mind, and in his heart, when it came to her. He couldn't stop this.

But, he had a dilemma. Should he stop how he was feeling or not? Could he if he tried?

* * *

The _Bebop_ made it back to Ganymede without any trouble and the crew got to work gathering anything they could on Vega and the rest of the Red Dragons. Two days of calls and computer searches only lead to a bunch of dead ends and a handful of possibilities. On the third day, Faye and Elektra headed into Mavis to take a break. They found a local bistro, ate, and had some coffee.

After a few minutes of silence, Elektra looked at Faye, "You worried?"

Faye looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. I've seen Spike on edge before, but this…" she shook her head, "this is different."

"Yeah. Nothing like the guy I met a year ago."

"He's nothing like the guy I first met. This Vega guy's really in his head."

"Not easy to do that, right?" Elektra asked.

"Not since Vicious," Faye answered. "But even Vicious's hold on him wasn't this bad. At least… I don't think so."

"Hmm." Elektra took a sip of coffee. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"About what?" Faye asked.

Elektra gave her a knowing look.

Faye wanted to put a front, but Elektra had a way of seeing through it, somehow. Faye was used to manipulating men but a woman like Elektra was nearly impossible to fool.

Faye gave up. "No. And I'm not going to."

"You should," Elektra said.

"For what?"

"Because you need to."

Faye rolled her eyes. "What makes you so knowledgeable?"

"A couple of things," Elektra answered. "Mostly experience. But that's not why I'm saying this. If you're right about Vega, and it looks like you are, you _and_ Spike are about to deal with a lot more stress than either of you want to admit to. And, right now, you're not at all able to handle it."

"You coming to a point?" Faye asked, starting to get agitated.

Elektra just mildly shrugged, "All I can tell you is that you need to have this out with him before it messes you both up, permanently, or flares up at a critical moment that could get you both killed."

"There's nothing to have out," Faye lied.

Elektra blinked and sat up straight. "Oh, okay. Sorry, my mistake." She swirled her cup around. "So, you don't need to tell him that you're in love with him? Even if he didn't hear it?"

Faye scowled at her then jumped to her feet, slamming her hands on the table. "You think you know everything?! About him? About me? You don't! You've been here a grand total of _two weeks_ and you think you got us all pegged! You don't know us at all! I don't need to tell Spike a damn thing because there's nothing to tell! I don't care what you think you heard! There's nothing to tell! There's nothing to have out! We're gonna deal with this psychopath and things are gonna go right back to normal!"

Faye almost scared herself with her outburst. She didn't expect to say half of that, she didn't really expect to say any of that. The worse part was she didn't believe a single word of it.

Elektra didn't either. She stared at Faye, calmly. "You're scared."

Faye narrowed her eyes.

"And not of the psychopath. Not really. Not yet, anyway. You're scared because the first person you've cared for in a while might reject you." Elektra looked at her coffee. "You weren't even trying to care for him. But… it just happened. If anything, you thought he'd be the one person you'd never care about, because he seems so dangerous and so… off-putting that you don't need or want that kind of shit in your life. But, next thing you know, that's who you found yourself caring for. He's the _only_ person you care for."

Faye's mouth fell open as she tried to find a way to deny it.

"Oh, and stop me when I'm wrong, okay?" Elektra took a breath, staring at the port. She looked back at Faye. "You fell for him because… he may be a jackass who keeps everyone at arm's length, but you've seen just certain spots of the person he is and could be, if you could get close. And you love that person. Hell, you even grow to love the jackass. Something about him… just has you and you can't get over how you feel. No matter how hard you try." She smiled a bit. "Am I close?"

Faye was at a loss. It almost didn't seem possible for Elektra to be so right but there she sat: right as rain.

Faye couldn't even think of anything to say for a moment. She sat back down and scoffed. "Could you, at least, ask permission before you read my mind?"

Elektra chuckled. "Trust me: we're not that different."

"I wouldn't say that. Your clothes aren't as skimpy."

"Yeah, but you wear yours well. You've got the body for it."

Faye chuckled a bit then let out a deep sigh. "So. Was Vincent like Spike?"

"Worse," Elektra said. "That's where you have your advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"It may have taken a while to break through Spike's defenses but you're through."

"What makes you say that?" Faye asked.

"He's still here, isn't he?" Elektra asked.

Faye sighed. "Yeah. Because we brought him back."

"He didn't leave as soon as he could."

Faye nodded, "I guess there is that." She shook her head. "So, you're right. I need to talk to him. Before this gets to be… too much."

Elektra smiled.

Faye sighed. "I don't even know what'll happen. I'm not even sure if this is what I want. To be… tangled up with him. I, sure as hell, don't know what he wants, either."

"Fair. But you won't know anything until you try."

"But, even if this could work… biggest 'if' of my life, and that's saying something… there will always be the element of his past hanging over us. Julia, especially."

"And your past won't always be a factor?" Elektra asked.

Faye couldn't help but concede that point.

"Face it, Faye." Elektra smiled. "Both of you are some screwed up people."

"I faced _that_ when I got to know him. And Jet, for that matter."

"Well, who's to say that you and Spike can't be screwed up together?"

Faye considered that for a while. A lot hinged on that. It wasn't impossible but she wasn't sure it was a road Spike would want to travel down. Surprisingly, however, she did. She looked back at Elektra, "I'm sorry for snapping. All of this has been killing me lately."

Elektra waved her hand, "Don't worry about it."

"And sorry for calling you a 'bitch'."

Elektra learned her head to the side, "But… you didn't call me a 'bitch'."

"Not out loud. I was nervous you'd kick my ass if I did."

Elektra laughed. "I've been called worse. To my face and behind my back." She picked up her coffee cup and smiled. "It's understandable. Coming from friends."

Faye stared at her then smile. She picked up her cup and they toasted each other.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Spike, carrying two bottles of beer, wandered onto the bridge where Jet was checking on his computer for any leads on Vega. Jet looked over at Spike, who brought up the bottles.

"Peace offering?" Spike asked.

"Doesn't count," Jet answered. "I bought those."

Spike scoffed then presented a bottle. Jet took the bottle, popped the cap, and took a drink. Spike leaned against the console and took a drink.

Jet leaned back, staring at the bottle in his hands. He debated for weeks what to do about Spike and a subject he did not want to approach. But, things were about to get very dangerous and some things needed to sorted out if they were going to fight the syndicate again. Now, seemed as a good a time as any. "What you told me about the cat was a load of crap."

Spike smiled, "What makes you say that?"

"You said that the cat was owned by 'various people' that he 'never much cared for'. You gonna tell me that you never cared about your parents? Or any who raised you when you were a foster kid?"

Spike's smile faded as he stared at Jet. "Maybe I did. But what would admitting that do?"

Jet couldn't argue with that. He looked at the bottle, "And Vega?"

"Vega's a big problem," Spike replied. "A huge one. He's Vicious but with your attitude."

"I don't know how to take that."

"'The Black Dog', right? Because you never let go once you sunk your teeth in. Now, imagine that but with Vicious's 'not-giving-a-shit' attitude, my skill but better, _Vicious's_ skill but faster, and no remorse for anyone who gets in his way. And he feels personally betrayed by me."

Jet took all of that in, feeling the full weight of the situation. "That's a lot."

"Yeah," Spike said.

"We'll get this guy, Spike," Jet said, sincerely. "We'll take him down. But we do it together this time."

"I don't know if we'll have that choice."

"Then you better decide if we do."

Spike was a bit surprised by that choice of words.

"Speaking of decisions that are hard as hell to make, what about Faye?" Jet asked, taking another drink.

"What about her?" Spike asked. He took a drink himself.

"You're not blind or stupid, Spike," Jet declared, "no matter how hard you try to make it look like you are. Anyone can tell that she's got a thing for you."

Spike refused to look at him.

"Fine, ignore me. Ignoring her is gonna be your problem."

"You wouldn't have a problem with it? Me and her?"

"I have problems with Faye, no matter what," Jet answered. "But this is starting to affect how you both work. And, right now, we don't need that."

"But this is Faye we're talking about," Spike said.

"Yeah, and she's the one that looked over you more than me or Elektra."

"You don't think being in a relationship with her might be… a bit problematic?"

"You mean more than it already has been _without_ you being in one?" Jet raised an eyebrow.

Spike didn't know how to respond to that.

"Look, it's clear relationships aren't my wheelhouse…" Jet said.

"Understatement," Spike whispered.

"But!" Jet shouted, agitated. He sighed. "But this is between you two. Together or apart, you two need to decide how this is gonna go."

"And if we decide on together?" Spike asked.

"Is that what you want?"

Spike stared at his drink. That was a fantastic question. If only he knew the answer. "I'm not sure yet."

"If you decide on together," Jet said, "I'll get more beer for the _Bebop_. _Both_ of you will need it and so will I."

Spike chuckled. "Yeah. I guess we will." He paused. "And, if we decide on apart?"

"I'm buying more beer anyway. I have feeling you'll both still need it. And so will I." Jet looked at his screen, "I should get back to work."

"Yeah." Spike stood up and started to leave. He paused. "Hey, Jet."

Jet looked over at him.

"Thanks."

Jet nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Night came to Ganymede and Spike was sitting on the deck of the _Bebop_ , staring at the sky.

How did he truly feel? He was more than positive that he knew how Faye felt. In several ways, she'd made that quite clear. Even her attempts to keep him at arm's length spoke volumes. He rubbed the back of his neck. He did feel the need to talk to her but he knew he couldn't just escape the phantom of Julia so easily.

But that wasn't the only thing stopping him. He was nervous about what all this meant. Spike knew that emotions weren't his strong suit, especially when it came to dealing with them. He'd only been in love once before, and Faye was so much different in Julia, in nearly every way.

But was that such a bad thing?

For all of the bad points he could think of, one thing that Spike didn't want to admit but couldn't deny was that Faye always had his back, no matter what. Whether it be the Red Dragons or a mad, chemically-altered psychopath, Faye had a habit of being there for Spike when he didn't know he needed it. An annoying habit, Spike originally thought. Only because he didn't want to have someone he could rely on. Despite their camaraderie, Spike didn't even always count on Jet to come and save him.

But, in some ways, similar to Jet, Spike had come to count on Faye. Part of the reason he'd gone back to the _Bebop_ before going to face Vicious was to say good-bye, to insure Faye and Jet wouldn't come after him.

And they still did anyway.

She did.

At what should've been the end of his life, Faye saved him again and pulled him back from the brink.

Maybe she wasn't so bad, after all.

Spike let out a bitter chuckle and scratched his head. One way or another, this needed to get settled.

So, with no other alternative as far as he was concerned, Spike got up and headed off to find Faye.

 _ **Will You Keep Living In The Past?**_

* * *

 **A/N: The moment we've all been waiting for is fast approaching. I can't promise Session X will be up as soon as IX but, trust me, it won't be that long a wait. See you all soon.**

 **Next Session:**

 **Spike finds Faye. They talk. They discuss. They discover the truth. And they make a decision that will change their lives forever.**

 **Next Session ~** **Desperado**


	10. X: Desperado

**A/N: 04.15.2019**

 **The past few weeks have been HELL! I cannot even begin to explain how stressed they made me! But, none of that now, because one thing that was fun and got me through the mess was writing this!**

 **I really can't wait for you guys to read this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session X: Desperado**

" _ **Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? You been out ridin' fences for so long now" ~ Eagles, "Desperado",**_ _ **Desperado**_ _ **, 1973**_

"Desperado," Faye whispered.

She got lost in the words and melody of the song as it played. She hadn't heard it since her father played it before their ill-fated shuttle flight. She'd only heard the song a few times but, after she got her memory back, she could remember it, clearly. Something about it always felt so haunting, so strange, and, yet, comforting and beautiful at the same time.

She was back in her own room in the port. She didn't feel like staying on the ship for the night. Being inside of the _Bebop_ was making her feel confined and, after her talk with Elektra, she needed to think in a clear space. True, she was in a room, not even near the window, but, at least, she was surrounded by metal in every direction. That thought made her feel a bit more at peace.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, hardly thinking.

She heard the door open and looked to see Spike standing there.

Faye gasped. "Spike."

"Hey," Spike replied. "Uh… can I come in?"

"Sure."

He walked in the room, closing the door behind him.

She was surprised by that action. "This must be important."

"A little," he replied. He decided to rephrase. "Yeah, it is."

She motioned toward the bed, "Have a seat."

He sat down. It was then that he paid attention to the song, recognizing it instantly. "'Desperado'?"

She blinked in surprise. "Yeah. You know it?"

"Yeah. Must've heard it a hundred times, growing up." He chuckled, lightly. "How many songs do you know that I know?"

She shrugged, "How should I know? I didn't even know what I knew until I knew it."

"Well, at least, it proves you have good taste in music."

"That's something, I guess. And, since when do you love music?"

He shrugged, "I just do, that's all. Depends on the music."

"Learning a lot about your past, all of a sudden," she said.

"Crazy, huh?"

"Tell me about it." She stopped the song. "Did you need something?"

He looked around then back at her, "I, uh… wanted to talk to you. About everything. Going on with us, I mean."

She wanted to get excited to hear that but she wouldn't let herself. Yet. "Okay." Then she studied him. His eyes kept shifting. "Wait. Are you nervous?"

The question caught him off-guard. More because he didn't realize he was until she pointed out. He was also surprised that she could see it. He chuckled, softly. "I guess I am."

"That's out of character for you."

"What can I say? All of this is out of character for me." He took a second to figure out how to start this. "When I went after Vicious, when I… almost didn't come back, Jet told me you came after me. By yourself. Why?"

"Because he had a gunshot wound in his leg."

"That's not the only reason and we _both_ know it."

She stared at him, blankly. "Do we?"

This was a moment of truth for them both. How Spike responded would definitely decide the direction this conversation would go and, in a way, the direction the rest of their lives would go.

Spike took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah. We do."

Faye actually felt slight relief at hearing that. However, she quickly became even more fearful at the prospect where this could go. "Fine. So, what are we doing about it?"

"Something," Spike answered. "I mean, shouldn't we? You've been really weird with me lately."

"As oppose to?"

"Usually, you're crass, irritating, and provoke reactions, intentionally."

All true, Faye couldn't deny that.

"Lately? You've been understanding, kind, and helpful. It's really freaking me out."

Faye scoffed. "Forgive me for caring. You almost died. For real, this time."

"Are you saying that you would've reacted any differently if I, suddenly, started being nice to you?" Spike asked. "Even if it was a near death experience?"

"I could say that." Faye exhaled. "But I'd be lying. And, you have, suddenly, started being nicer."

He looked at her, confused.

"'Nice dress'?"

He smirked a bit. "Well. It was."

"That's not the point!" She growled. "Look, we've got a ton of problems heading our way…"

"I know," he interrupted. "So, let's deal with _this_ problem now."

"Am I a problem to you?"

"Am I one to you?"

Faye stopped. She didn't know how to respond to that, right away. "Not exactly."

"Well, you're not a problem for me," he admitted. "Just… a difficulty."

She wanted to take offense to that but she knew he didn't mean in a negative way and it was accurate on her end, as well. "How so?"

Here it was. The deep end. Spike took a breath and eased his way in.

"We've… known each other a while…" he began.

" _That's_ the phrase you're going with?" she interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"You got a better opener?"

She thought about that. No, she didn't. "You were saying?"

"Well…" Spike took a deep breath, "okay, long story short, something's going here. With us. Maybe it has been longer than we want to admit. But, lately… it… doesn't feel like it's going anywhere. It's definitely not going away."

"No," she admitted. "It's not."

"So… we're here. In this. And… it's looks like we've hit a place that neither of us can really run from."

"Looks that way."

"So. Where do you wanna go from here?"

"Why is it just my decision?"

"It's not, Faye. I'm asking."

Faye studied him. He seemed so sincere, so serious. But she wasn't sure if it was just an act, a kneejerk reaction to the past couple of days, or how he really felt. Plus, she knew how she felt but she wasn't sure if the rewards outweighed the risk. She was terrified that they didn't.

"Maybe it… could go somewhere," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean we should do anything about it!" she declared before she realized it.

He was actually surprised by that. But, even more, a little hurt. "What?"

She decided to stick to her guns on this. He came this far. That was enough. She would make it be enough in her heart, at least. Eventually. "You heard me." She steeled herself. "Look… I appreciate that you came here and talking to me but… there's no way we can actually do this." She shook her head, "There's just no way."

He stood up, perplexed. "Why?"

"Because we _can't_!" Faye cried out. She did her best to fight back her tears. She knew she was throwing away this chance to actually be with Spike. But she was convinced it wouldn't work anyway. Well, she wasn't convinced but she wasn't sure of anything, at this point. She went with what she knew: keep everyone at arm's length, even if it was the one person she was in love with. Even if it hurt like hell.

"We can't do this," Faye declared. "We can't act like things between us can just… be okay! Look at who we are! Who we've always been toward each other, how we act toward each other! And we got our own screwed up pasts! Me with everything I've lost. You with Julia!" She stopped. "How we can make anything work with all of that? We can't just… just… be in love!"

She said it. Both of them were taken aback by hearing that.

"We can't," Faye continued. "We can't kiss like a normal couple. Go… out on date." She looked away then whispered, "Make love to each other." She looked back at him, "We've been through too much for that."

Spike stared at her for a while. She brought up some good points, but he found that he didn't quite agree. "Have we?" he asked. "Have we really had so much go between us that we can't even… try?"

"Yes! Have you seen us?! We're a mess! We can't change who we are!"

"Who said that we had to?"

"Something would have to change, Spike! For this to work, something would! Something about us would have to change! But nothing ever will!"

Spike sighed and said, quietly, "Maybe… some things can."

"They won't and we both know it!" Faye argued.

"Then why are you still here, Faye? Why'd you stick around? Why not just run and stay away? Why'd you come back? Why'd you save me?" He looked at the door to her room. "Why'd you say we could talk when I walked in?" He looked back at her and admitted, "Because… like me… even if we don't know how to accept it, let alone _say_ it… some part of us… wants to try."

She stared at him. He sounded sincere and it was starting to rip Faye apart because she wanted, so desperately, to believe it.

She wiped her eyes. "This is too much, Spike. I can't." She turned her back to him. "We can't."

He bowed his head, rubbed his face, and considered giving this up.

" _ **Don't you draw the Queen of Diamonds, boy, she'll beat you if she's able, you know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet" ~ Eagles, "Desperado",**_ _ **Desperado**_ _ **, 1973**_

But he couldn't give up.

Something wouldn't let him.

 _He_ wouldn't let him.

Spike had come too far with this. He didn't want to leave without something coming from this. He needed to see this through and have a final resolution.

He thought of a surefire way to get one.

Spike sat back down on her bed. "You said that you were mad at me while I was asleep. That you vented about everything you were feeling."

"Yeah, so?" Faye asked, confused.

"So… say it now. Where I can hear you."

Faye shook her head, "You _really_ don't wanna hear that."

Spike stared at her. "Yes, I do. You need it. And I deserve it."

"Hell, yeah, you do," Faye said.

"Then do it."

Faye stared at him silence for a while, considering his request. It was a risky move for both of them. She didn't know what their feelings would be toward each other if she unleashed this. If she said everything, it would hurt him. Maybe it would even hurt her to admit it all again. But she did want to say it all.

"Don't push me, Spike," she warned. "If you tell me to say this… all I've been feeling… all I felt since that day, _because_ of that day… I'll say it. I won't hold back."

"I want to hear it, Faye," he declared.

He was serious. He wanted to hear all of this. Faye knew he meant it. She would give it to him.

After all, he asked for it.

"I hated you," Faye began.

Spike looked down but didn't lower his head. He didn't deserve to. He looked back at her as she continued.

"I mean… I was worried about you and wanted you to live but, God, I _hated_ you! I hated you for choosing someone who was dead over us. Over me. We could've ran. Ran away and said screw them." Faye started pacing, "Screw the Red Dragons, screw Vicious, screw the whole damn mess! We could've gone anywhere else and stayed away from Mars for the rest of our lives!" She rubbed her face and turned to face him, "You go on and on about seeing if you were really alive! About living in a dream! But what about me?! I'm alive, Spike! Why didn't I matter enough to you to confirm that you were alive?! I know I'm alive! And I know that all of this, this crap-filled life, is not a dream! I know it because I live it! You should've known that, too! Instead of running for a life that was dead and gone! There was nothing there for you, Spike! Nothing of that life was worth going back for and you did it anyway! You did that to Jet and to me and I _hated_ you for it! You arrogant, self-centered son of a bitch!"

Spike was amazed to see tears forming in her eyes. He knew he hurt her. He didn't realize how much.

Faye was breathing hard. All of it that came out in a more uncontrollable rage than she meant for it to. She took a deep breath and calmed down. She regarded Spike for a long while before admitting, "But… honestly? I get it."

He sat up straighter at hearing that.

She looked away. "After all, who the hell am I to talk? I ran. A lot. Because I was afraid. Of having friends, of counting on people. Counting on people since I woke up was always a horrible idea. But I counted on all of you. I still do. Then… I started to remember my old life. And I ran again. Hoping… praying… something of that life was left." She scoffed. "I couldn't leave the past behind any more than you could. Until… until I had nowhere left to go." She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "My old life… it's all gone. You. Jet. The ship. It's all I had left. All I _have_ left. That's why… I was so mad. I hated you… because you're one of the few things I have left. And one of the few people I could ever count on." She pressed her hands to her face, steadying herself. She lowered her hands, gazing straight-ahead.

Spike took a deep breath. He never expected, in all the time he'd known her, to have a conversation like this with her. At first, he didn't know she was capable of feelings all of this, especially with him. But, at the same time, he wanted to hear it and was glad she told him. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, Faye."

Faye nodded, "I know. It didn't stop me from being pissed as all hell at you."

He scoffed. "Yeah, guess I can't blame you for that. I do have that effect on people."

"Yeah, you do."

He smirked but then it faded. "Are you still mad?"

"Not as much anymore." She stared into his eyes, "You want honesty? Fine. Here's honesty. As honest as I can possibly be. I… on some level… could… maybe… be… in… love… with you." She let out a huge breath, feeling like she just survived a gunfight. Then she quietly said it. What she wanted to say.

She gazed into his eyes, "I love you, Spike. That's the truth."

Spike stared at her, amazed. He didn't think she'd ever say it, plainly, like that.

"I want this. I want you. I want… what we could have." Faye took a second to breathe. "You and me. I want it to work. I never thought I would admit it but I do. But you have to want that, too. I know we're about to go through hell, but we can iron out the details later. But… just let know that there _will be_ a 'later'. Tell me. If this is what you want, just tell me. Then, I'll know that and I can deal with everything else as it comes. Just tell me that you want me, you want this, and we can work it all out, whenever we have to."

He thought about everything she just said. He was silent for a while, almost too afraid to answer her. He realized that was the honesty she just gave him. It was only right to give it back. "What if I do? What if I want to try? And it terrifies the living hell out of me that that's what I want."

"Then, tell me that. I can handle more than you think, Spike. Just tell me. And don't lie to me or, especially, to yourself."

Being honest with himself. Faye had a way of phrasing things Spike wasn't expecting. It was more than the shock that these words were coming from Faye.

"So, what's it gonna be, cowboy?" she asked. "Do you want this?" She shrugged, slightly, "Do you want me?"

" _ **You better let somebody love you, before it's too late" ~ Eagles, "Desperado",**_ _ **Desperado**_ _ **, 1973**_

He stared at her in silence for a few moments. Here it was. The moment he was dreading since he woke up and realized Faye was watching over him. But, now that it was staring him in the face, it didn't seem so bad.

He moved closer and leaned in.

He didn't get a hint of Faye stopping him.

She had no intention of doing so.

Spike completed his journey and pressed his lips to hers.

For two people who spent most of their time antagonizing each other, a kiss like this shouldn't have been possible. Faye was honestly shocked that Spike had it in him and vice versa. But they were both a long way from complaining. The kiss deepened and became locked in an embrace for several minutes.

Just for a moment, everything else fell away. They knew that the pain and fear would come back when the kiss ended but this one kiss made it all feel worth it.

After their kiss, they stared at each other for a while. This one unfamiliar territory and they didn't know what would happen next. But, they would go through it together. That made it easier to deal with.

"I want this to work, Faye," Spike whispered. "I want you. That's the truth. I just have a lot going on. And I'm really screwed up person."

"Yeah, I know," Faye replied, "but so am I."

"But… it'll be really hard with Vega in the picture. But… once it's done… we can work this out."

"Okay," she replied. "That's all I need."

"Even if I didn't say it back?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

"Right now, we need to worry about other stuff. I heard all I need to, for now." She smiled. "I can wait for everything else."

"Faye."

She looked at him, curiously.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

 _ **Not Too Late, Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I know I have a smile on my face.**

 **Next Session:**

 **Spike and Faye let Jet and Elektra know what they have decided. The _Bebop_ crew move their focus back to Kelvin and how he fits in with the Red Dragons. Meanwhile, after their confrontation with Spike, Vega, Kaito, and Hagen discuss how to proceed in dealing with Spike and how to handle an upcoming meeting with the Europa syndicate.**

 **Next Session ~ Waiting Game**


	11. XI: Waiting Game

**A/N: 05.15.2019**

 **Sorry for the absence, guys. Been busy with other projects and dealing with my allergy attacks. Fun stuff.**

 **Anyway! Time for another session! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session XI: Waiting Game**

" _ **And when it changes, it is still a waiting game" ~ Yellowcard, "Waiting Game",**_ _ **Lights and Sounds**_ _ **, 2006**_

The following morning, Faye woke up and found herself sleeping next to Spike. Asking her a year ago, if she could imagine that, she would've punched the person asking her that in the face, with every intention of breaking that person's nose.

But she here was. She actually felt some happiness.

Spike woke up and looked at her, "Well. I've woken up to way worse."

"Ha, ha," Faye mocked. "I'm the best you'll ever wake up to and don't you forget it."

"I have feeling you won't let me."

"Damn right."

Spike chuckled a bit. "You sure this is okay?"

"Yeah," Faye answered. "I'll be okay. You?"

"Once I forget Vega ever exists."

"What really happened with you two?" Faye asked. "You said Vicious went psycho after he found out about you and Julia. So, what set Vega off?"

Spike looked at her, "Mind letting me build up to that? I promise to tell you, Faye. Just… it's one hell of an experience."

She nodded. "Okay. Deal."

He eyed her curiously. "You're really being understanding. It's starting to freak me out."

"I'll be less understanding when the Red Dragons are done trying to kill us. Because, if you start keeping stuff from me then, I swear that time you flew out of a window will be the least painful thing you ever went through."

"I did almost die from that," Spike reminded.

Faye stared at him, "As mad as I'm sure you could make me, I don't think I ever wanna push it that far. I've seen it too many times."

"Aww, Faye," he said, jokingly. "I didn't know you cared."

"I'm gonna shoot you," she retorted, immediately.

He chuckled, lightly. "Get in line."

* * *

Later that morning, Jet was on the bridge of the _Bebop_ , checking the ship's status, when Spike walked in. Jet looked over at him and saw Spike had a look of peace.

Jet smirked and went back to typing, "So, why, exactly, am I buying more beer?"

"Because me being with her is gonna drive us all crazy," Spike said as he leaned against the rail.

"Oh, hell."

"Hey! You said that you'd be supportive."

"No, I said I'd buy more beer."

Spike chuckled.

"Just watch your back, Spike," Jet said, grimly.

Spike turned serious. "With Faye?"

"Actually, no. I think she's for real about this. And, she'll have your back. I meant, the Red Dragons. They used something like this against you before."

Spike stared at out of the window. "Yeah. I know." He sighed. "And I'm not looking forward to it, especially with Vega leading."

"But?" Jet inquired.

"But… this was gonna happen. No point in putting it off."

Jet chuckled. "You and Faye. I guess stranger things have happened."

"True," Spike said. "I mean, Ed is still out there, somewhere."

"Yeah," Jet leaned back. "I wonder where she is."

"Thinking of going to look for her?"

"Maybe when the syndicate isn't trying to kill us." Jet leaned forward, "Speaking of which, what do you think Vega's gonna do next?"

"I don't know," Spike answered. "I need to know more about what they have planned."

"We'll figure it out. We still have the Billix and Bloody Eye connection. We just need to figure out _how_ they connect."

"Right."

"Let's just take our time with this and avoid getting shot this time."

Spike smiled. "You talking to me or yourself?"

"Only got shot because of you," Jet said, reaching for a cigarette.

"Why does everybody blame me for things that happen to them?"

Jet lit his cigarette. "It's always your damn fault."

* * *

 _ **Tharsis, Mars.**_

Vega was pacing around his desk when he heard the door open. He looked up when Kaito and Hagen walked in.

"Any news?" Vega asked.

"Pearl and Tristan called in," Kaito said. "They said that the Europa syndicate leaders want to meet with us."

"I meant, anything on Spike?"

Kaito looked down, regrettably.

"Not yet," Hagen replied. "After the ISSP showed up, Spike and friends took off. Wherever they are, we can't get a hard location on them yet."

"Fine," Vega said, harshly. He noticed that Kaito was standing in a, seemingly, contemplative silence. "Kaito."

Kaito looked at Vega, "Sir."

"What is it?"

Kaito considered not expressing what was on his mind.

"Tell me."

"May I speak freely?" Kaito asked.

"Of course," Vega replied.

"With all due respect, sir, do we really want to deal with this? I mean… Spike nearly got himself killed taking down Vicious. He made Vicious nearly bring down the whole damn tower on their heads. Maybe… we should just let this one go."

"You've gotta be kidding me, Kaito!" Hagen shouted. "Are you saying with let that asshole get away with everything he's done to us?!"

"No, just…" Kaito sighed. "Okay, maybe."

Hagen growled.

"Look, let's all be honest here. Okay? Spike's good. He's always been good. We don't wanna admit it but the Van had something, wanting him to be leader. That guy has come through the other side of hell more times than anyone should be able to. And, by that, I mean at all. We have so much to focus on right now for the syndicate. The Bloody Eye. The other syndicates still watching us like vultures, just waiting for the first sign of weakness. They probably already think we are weak. This is the _second_ leadership change in less than a year, less than a few months. Why else would the European syndicate want to meet? They want to see our strength. And having to deal with Spike won't help us at all. I'm just saying… if we stay out of Spike's way, maybe he'll stay out of ours."

"Don't give us that shit!" Hagen shouted. "We need to find that bastard and kill him! He nearly cost us everything! We need make him pay and…"

"Hagen," Vega said, coolly. "Calm down."

"Sir," Hagen said, getting a hold of himself.

"Kaito's got a point." Vega thought for a while. "However. This is about more than our pride and ego. This is about how Spike has betrayed the order."

Kaito looked down, defeated.

Vega pondered a bit more. "Still."

Kaito looked up and Hagen became curious.

"Still, we have a lot to focus on. So. Maybe, we… shouldn't put as much effort into hunting him. For now."

"Sir," they both agreed.

"But I do want to know is what they were doing at the Crown Regal," Vega declared.

"It couldn't have been to look for us," Hagen said.

"No, Spike seemed surprised to see us," Kaito noted.

"Find out," Vega declared. "We need to see if they know something that could be detrimental to our goals. If we find Spike, I want him brought to me. Kill his friends if they get in the way. But, right now, focus on the Europa syndicate. Figure out why they suddenly want to meet."

"Yes, sir," Hagen said.

"Sir," Kaito nodded.

They started to leave.

"Wait," Vega said.

They stopped and turned to him.

"There's a reason I trust you two," Vega said. "You've both done all you can to protect me, long before we were exiled from the Red Dragons. So, don't ever be afraid to speak up, Kaito. You've saved my life before because you speak up. I'm not a lunatic like Vicious. I'm not going to kill for disagreeing with me. You always speak to me with respect. You have nothing to fear from me."

"Yes, sir," Kaito said.

"And Hagen?"

"Sir?" Hagen asked.

"Don't always assume I'm right," Vega said. "Assuming the leader is always right is why the Van and Vicious are dead. We lead the Red Dragons, us three. I can only run this with people I can trust. That's you two."

"Yes, sir," Hagen nodded.

"Yes, sir," Kaito agreed.

"Dismissed," Vega said.

Kaito and Hagen left the room.

* * *

 _ **Ganymede.**_

"Are we sure about really going up against the Red Dragons?" Elektra asked. "I mean… they're forces may not be as strong, but any well-established syndicate is still dangerous to fight."

"She's not wrong," Jet agreed. He looked at Spike. "It's your call, bud. Do we really have to fight them, Spike?"

"Yeah," Spike answered, ruefully.

"Maybe they'll give up," Faye shrugged. "I mean… they left you alone before."

"Yeah, but, this time, they're positive I'm alive. Plus, Vega's leading them. I don't think they'll spend all their time hunting me, right now. They got other things to worry about."

"But, when they straighten those things out…" Jet began.

"It's open season on me," Spike finished.

"Well, we need to find out more about what those other things are," Elektra said.

"Probably gonna be a bit harder now," Jet mused. "Whatever we do, the Red Dragons might have more people on the lookout for us, though."

"Which is exactly why we're not going to take them alone," Spike said.

"Yeah, about that: you got an army we don't know about?"

"Army, no. But I do know a couple of guys who can help us with this."

"And you never mentioned them before because?" Faye asked.

"Didn't have a reason to before now," Spike said. "They're people that the Red Dragons really, really hate."

"Besides you?"

"Besides me."

"Where do we find them?" Jet asked.

"One of them, I have a solid idea where he is," Spike said. "The other, I gotta track down… and it might be a bit harder to find him."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Elektra said.

"Not a ton but some." Spike sucked in air, "And… sooner or later, I'm gonna need to go to Mars."

"Yeah, I was afraid you were gonna say that," Jet groaned.

Faye exhaled. "We're about to be in deep crap, aren't we?"

"Probably," Spike answered.

Faye scoffed and gave a small smile. "Just another day on the _Bebop_."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Just another day, indeed, Faye. But things are getting ready to get shifted into another gear.**

 **Next Session:**

 **The _Bebop_ crew make further plans for the Red Dragons, while the Red Dragons make plans to meet the Europa Syndicate.**

 **Next Session ~ Strategic Sonatina**


	12. XII: Strategic Sonatina

**A/N: 06.21.2019**

 **Sorry for the delay, folks. I've been dealing with a LOT (I feel like I say that a lot). But I've been wanting to get this out for you guys! You're so awesome and you deserve it.**

* * *

 **Session XII: Strategic Sonatina**

" _ **The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on." ~ Ulysses S. Grant**_

Late at night, on the _Bebop_ , Spike was going through a box in his room, looking for information on the people he was looking for. For the life of him, he couldn't remember where he put everything; mostly, because he thought he would never need it. He found one folder and opened it up. But paused as he stared at it. The gravity of continuing to go down this road hit him, suddenly. All that could happen to his friends, to Faye in particular.

He almost couldn't believe it. He was worried about would happen to Faye. But he was worried, nonetheless.

"Nervous?" Faye asked.

Spike looked up finding her standing at his door.

"Yeah, a little," Spike said.

Faye sat down, next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Spike actually smiled a little.

"What about this army you've got?" Faye asked.

"Kinda like…" Spike searched for the right word. "…special operatives."

"You know assassins?"

"I was in the syndicate, Faye."

"Huh," Faye said. "Never figured for the secret agent-type."

"I'm not," Spike said. "Why do you think I barely talk to them?"

"Because they hate you, too?"

He was about to deny that but shrugged, "Well, maybe a little."

She looked at the folder. "Is that everything?"

"Close. I put other stuff other places." He sighed, "I just wanna get this over with." He paused. "I need to end this with me and Vega. Once and for all."

She studied him for a moment. "He… really screwed you up, didn't he?"

"Yeah." He became lost in his thoughts for a second.

She nudged him, bringing him back. "Hey. Still here. Whenever you need it."

"Thanks."

* * *

The following morning, with what little he could get from hacking Billix's shipping information and products, Jet sat on the bridge, formulating a plan. While they did miss their chance getting to Kelvin in the open, Jet was starting to think that, maybe, the more direct route with the company itself wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Elektra walked onto the bridge, "Something on your mind?"

"I'm just getting a bad idea," Jet answered.

"Does this crew have another kind?"

Jet folded his arms. "I think we need to get a hard-eye view of Billix."

"Actually go there?" Elektra asked.

"Yeah. Probably best if you and I go. The Red Dragons may know our faces, but they've probably got all their guys out looking for Spike. It would only be the two of us."

She shrugged, "I'm alright with that. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible," he replied. "We might have a small window before the Red Dragons figure out we're on Ganymede."

"You think we'll have to leave here?"

"Unfortunately."

Elektra sighed. "Too bad. I actually like this place. It's quiet."

"Yeah." Jet looked outside, "I always figured I'd retire here."

Elektra looked down, solemnly, then looked at Jet. "You think you'll still get the chance?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure."

"But…"

"But… I've lived enough. And I want to help Spike."

Elektra nodded. "Well, I have plans for a movie I wanna see. It comes out next year. Not dying until then."

Jet chuckled. "I'll go fuel the ships."

* * *

After fueling up the _Sturgeon_ , Jet was midway through fueling up the _Hammerhead_ when Spike walked on to the deck. Jet looked at him and nodded, "Yo."

"Yo," Spike replied. He looked at the _Sturgeon_. "I've been meaning to ask why we have another ship."

"It's Elektra's," Jet said.

Spike narrowed his eyes. "You bought her a ship? You hate spending that much money."

"We went halves on it to get it in the first place. She promised to pay me back the rest over time. Better agreement than any I've ever got from you."

Spike laughed. "You're surprisingly agreeable when it comes to her. I had to bring my own ship."

"Well, yeah," Jet said. "I sure as hell wasn't gonna buy you one."

Spike laughed. "You sure about going by yourselves?"

"Have to. We need the info." Jet stared at him, "You still gonna go to Mars?"

"Not yet. I gotta look into something first. When I do go, I think we'll leave the ships here."

"So they can't track you?"

"Yeah," Spike replied. "Vega probably knows my ship from miles away."

"Maybe not Faye's."

Spike shrugged.

Elektra walked up, "Ready whenever."

"Same here," Jet said. He removed the fuel injector for the _Hammerhead_. He looked at Spike, "Don't leave without saying something."

"Yes, father," Spike smirked.

Jet shook his head, "Jackass."

Spike chuckled. "Just watch yourself, Jet."

Jet looked at him, "Right."

Spike looked at Elektra, "You, too."

Elektra nodded.

* * *

 _ **Tharsis City, Mars. Hours Later.**_

Jet and Elektra walked into a bar on the far southern edge of the city and looked around.

"You sure you can trust this contact?" Jet asked.

"No," Elektra admitted. "But she's all we've got."

They walked to a back table and sat down.

"How long should we wait?" Jet asked.

The door to the bar opened and Jordan walked in. Jordan looked at Elektra, smiled, and headed for the restroom.

"That's her," Elektra said.

Jet jerked his head back, impressed by Jordan's physique. "Uh. Wow."

Elektra smirked, "That's the usual reaction she gets." She stood up. "Be right back."

Elektra walked to the bathroom to see Jordan putting on lipstick.

Jordan looked at Elektra via the reflection, "Twice in about a month? This must be some deal you're into."

"Something like that," Elektra looked around the bathroom.

"We're alone."

"Just making sure."

"I gotta say, Elektra," Jordan said. "You're asking for some pretty tame stuff. Just info. You know I can do more than just… tell you rumors."

"I know," Elektra said. "But the leg work is up to me for this one."

"If you say so," Jordan shrugged. "Billix has a truck leaving tomorrow tonight. Same truck that's been leaving for the past few months. One truck a night was going out for about three months straight. Now, it's about three times a week. One's leaving tomorrow."

"Where do the trucks go?"

"Not a clue. I just know that some boxes get loaded on to it and it drives off. Some monthly reports keep notice product missing but any inquiries just get shot down."

Elektra narrowed her eyes. "No one's being allowed to question why they're losing money."

"That's the thing," Jordan said, "they're starting to make a big profit increase."

"How's that?"

"They're revenue is up over 15% from what it was this time last year."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Jordan replied. "Just watch yourself, Elektra. I've heard that CEO of Billix has been meeting with some nasty customers. Rumor is they're some kind of syndicate types."

Elektra nodded. "Thanks." She pulled out an envelope and presented it to her.

Jordan waved it off, "Keep it. Compared to stuff we used to do, this is nothing. Save it for the next time."

Elektra nodded, putting the envelope back in her pocket. "Thanks. See you later." She was about to walk off.

"Hold up. Before you go?"

Elektra settled back. "Yeah?"

"That guy out there. The one you were sitting with."

Elektra raised an eyebrow.

"That the cop?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah. So?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow then shrugged, "Well, you could do worse."

Scoffing, Elektra shook her head.

"You guys doin' it or what?"

"He's a _friend_."

"With benefits?"

"Dammit, Jordan," Elektra whispered.

"I miss you saying that to me," Jordan smiled.

"You never give up, do you?"

"No. But you should probably _give_ it up."

Elektra scoffed and shook her head. "You're such a bitch sometimes."

"And you love me for it," Jordan said.

Elektra headed for the door, "Thanks, again."

"Always a pleasure, Elektra."

Elektra walked back to the table and sat down across from Jet.

"What do we got?" Jet asked.

"Something," Elektra replied. "Tomorrow, apparently, we have a long night ahead of us."

Jet sighed. "Yeah, I was afraid you'd say something like that."

* * *

 _ **Red Dragons Headquarters.**_

Kaito walked into Vega's office as Vega was looking at various information on his computer screen, most of it pertaining to the European Syndicate as to prepare for the meeting with them tomorrow night.

"What is it, Kaito?" Vega asked, looking at him briefly.

"I've been thinking," Kaito said.

"You're _always_ thinking."

"The meeting tomorrow, sir. Might help to show a little more than muscle."

"How so?"

"Better honey than vinegar."

"We're not trying to trap them. Yet."

"No." Kaito paced. "But we want to show them that we're not the same monsters as Vicious."

"Anyone we bring in will have to know all about us," Vega said.

"Then it should be someone who already knows that you're a powerful man, sir."

Vega thought about that. He smirked. "Hm."

Minutes later, Vega acquired Olivia's work phone number and called.

" _Hello?_ " Olivia answered.

"Ms. Tremont," Vega said. "This is Vega. Do you remember me?"

She giggled. " _The man who got me the biggest promotion of my life, yeah, I remember you._ "

"I was wondering if you would like to meet me this evening. For dinner."

" _Oh! Uhh… sure. I would like that._ "

"Splendid!"

* * *

That night, Vega met with Olivia at a restaurant in downtown Tharsis City. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark, royal purple-colored shirt and red tie. Olivia walked in, wearing a turquoise-colored cocktail dress.

Vega stood up as she approached, "Ms. Tremont."

Olivia smiled. "Mr. Vega."

Vega walked over and pulled her chair out for her, "Please. Join me."

Olivia walked over and sat down, "Thank you."

They enjoyed a comfortable dinner, both of them getting along like old friends. After a couple of hours, Vega decided to approach the real reason he invited Olivia to meet him.

"Well, my dear Ms. Tremont," Vega said.

"Yes, Mr. Vega?" Olivia smiled.

He chuckled. "I imagined you were surprised to hear from me all of a sudden."

"A bit. I tried not to think of this is more than being a casual dinner. But… your eyes and body language tell me it's something more."

"Very observant."

"I do my best to be," she admitted. "A woman, in this day and age, has to always watch her back."

"That's true, regardless of gender," he pointed out.

"True."

"For some of us, more than others."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"You're aware of the syndicates, yes?" Vega asked, bluntly.

"Of course."

"What do you know?"

"That, no matter how powerful the police forces or companies become, the syndicates, if run correctly, will always hold a lot of power."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why did you phrase it like that? 'If run correctly'?"

"Syndicate work is dangerous," she said. "My father was a member of the Grand Swords. Low-level member. They were a powerful syndicate 20 years ago, but slowly died off because their leaders believed themselves to be untouchable."

Vega nodded, slowly and understandingly. "And what's your take on that?"

"As in? What I learned from it?"

"Exactly."

Olivia leaned forward. "Power is a good thing. But it's not permanent. Well, it can be, but it has to be managed, properly. And it's not impossible to lose. Only fools think they can't lose it under any circumstances. You always have to watch yourself."

"A fair point," Vega said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What for?"

"Well, being the leader of the Red Dragons _can_ go to one's head. It did with my predecessors, and I have to make sure that I don't make that same mistake."

Olivia was still for a long time. Her mind finally managed to comprehend what she just heard. "You." She blinked. "You lead the Red Dragons?"

"Yes," Vega answered. "Allow me to prove it."

Vega lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers. All of the patrons of the restaurant, even the staff, stopped in their tracks and stood up. They all faced the table and gave a quick bow of respect. Olivia look around in shock as she looked back at Vega.

"This is my command, Olivia," Vega said. "A small amount of them, anyway."

She looked at the Red Dragon members and smiled. "This is how I got my promotion."

"It's one way."

Olivia looked back at Vega, a look of admiration in her eyes. "What a powerful man you must be."

Vega smiled and admitted, "Not enough. Which is why… I was wondering if I could ask you to accompany on one more date."

"That depends," Olivia said.

"On?"

She smiled. "How you answer one more question."

He smiled back. "By all means."

"To be a true leader, is it better to be fear or respected by your enemies?"

He thought about it for a while. "Both. And even admired. If you can invoke all of those emotions from your enemies, you can instill true loyalty in those who follow you."

She smiled. "A brilliant answer, Vega." Her eyes turned sultry, "From a brilliant man."

He nodded in respect.

"I hope it isn't just… _one_ more date."

"No. Just a very important one."

"I see," she leaned forward, picking up her wine glass. "Tell me all about it."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well. Seems Olivia has a dark, dangerous side. So, what happens next? Find out in the next session!**

 **Next Session:**

 **Jet and Elektra stakeout Billix, having a long talk while they wait. Soon, they learn how Billix is connected with the Red Dragons. Meanwhile, Vega, Kaito, Hagen and Olivia meet with Europa Syndicate leaders.**

 **Next Session ~** **Nocturne Personas**


	13. XIII: Nocturne Personas

**A/N: 08.03.2019**

 **I am soooooo sorry about my absence, guys. I got distracted with another project, TWO trips out of town, and I did mention I'm getting married soon, right? Yeah, basically, a LOT on my plate. But no excuses! I hope you guys enjoy this session and, hopefully, Session XIV will be out a lot sooner!**

* * *

 **Cowboy Bebop – Desperado Session XIII: Nocturne Personas**

" _ **I saw a devil walking in the daylight" ~ Reuben and the Dark, "Hallelujah",**_ _ **Arms of a Dream**_ _ **, 2018**_

The following evening, Jet checked the time in his and Elektra's hotel room, realizing it was time for them to head for Billix. He just finished loading his gun when Elektra walked into the room, dressed in all black attire, including a hooded jacket, and holding a baseball cap. Jet noticed how the attire was a bit form fitting, even more than he was used to seeing her in but waved that off.

"Going incognito?" Jet asked.

"Like you said," Elektra said, "they probably know your face better than mine. Better to put off them recognizing me for as long as possible." She noticed how he was dressed in a simple outfit, outside of his usual jumpsuit. "Same could be said for you."

"Yeah, well," Jet smiled and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Anonymity can be your friend sometimes."

"Isn't that the truth," she put on her cap. "Ready?"

"Let's do this."

* * *

Vega walked into the Diamond Rose restaurant with Olivia on his arm and Hagen and Kaito trailing behind them. They walked toward a back room where Tristan and Pearl were standing by the door.

"Sir," Tristan and Pearl said, simultaneously.

"Good to see you both," Vega looked at Olivia. "May I present Olivia?"

"Good to meet you, milady," Tristan said.

"Charmed," Pearl said.

"Good to meet you both," Olivia said.

"Not to put any added pressure on this already tense situation," Pearl said to Vega, "but we have a slight problem, sir."

"That would be?" Vega asked.

"There's some… chatter… about the disappointment with this meeting."

"None of the Europa like us anyway," Hagen shrugged.

"It's not from Europa," Tristan said. "It's from our camp."

Kaito and Hagen's eyes widened as they slowly looked at Vega, who was eerily silent for a moment.

Vega's face hardened. "Do we know from who?"

"Yes, sir," Pearl answered.

Vega gave a slow nod. "We'll deal with that after this. Are they here?"

"Just about," Pearl answered. "This way, sir."

As they headed to private room, Olivia asked Vega, "Does what she said bother you?"

Vega looked at her, "Not really. There are always people who have a problem with those in power. You, yourself, mentioned it's all in how you deal with it. For now, we concern ourselves with this meeting. It's imperative to know what Europa thinks they know about us."

"Fair enough."

Vega walked into the room with Olivia, Hagen, and Kaito and stood on one side of the table. The door on the other side of the room opened and the heads of the Europa syndicate entered.

Hanan, the leader of the Europa syndicate, was wearing a dark blue business suit with her black hair pulled back into a tight bun. Jamil, her second-in-command, stood next to her. He wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie. Pierce, their bodyguard, stood behind them, wearing all black and sunglasses, followed by three more soldiers of the syndicate.

"Good evening, all," Hanan nodded.

"Ms. Hanan," Vega nodded.

"Mr. Vega. Why don't we all take a seat? Enjoy our dinner before business."

"That sounds lovely."

They all sat down and ate dinner in a chilly silence. Vega never looked up or gave any hint of being anxious, neither did Hanan. Hagen, Kaito, Olivia, Pearl, Tristan, and Jamil all watched their leaders with some anticipation.

"Well, then," Hanan said, after finishing her meal. "Shall we get down to business?"

"I would love to," Vega said. He wiped his mouth and put his napkin down. "I don't mind admitting I was a bit surprised when I heard you wanted to meet, Ms. Hanan."

"Well, despite your past leadership, I saw no reason not to have a meeting and discuss a possible working relationship."

Vega gave nothing away and Olivia and Red Dragon members did their best to match him.

"Interesting." Vega interlocked his fingers, "What do you propose?"

"I simply wish to do business," Hanan said. "In the past six months, you've done a magnificent job of keeping the syndicate afloat, despite, again, the previous leadership."

"You know about Vicious?" Vega smiled. "I'm impressed."

"We'd been keeping an eye on Mars for a while now. We've considered expanding some of our territory."

"Ah! There's the rub!"

"It won't be much," Hanan said. "Merely, say… a city block in Tharsis."

Vega leaned forward. "And, pray tell, why do you believe we have such power again?"

At that, all of the Red Dragon associates looked at Vega in shock.

"The past six months has been all about rebuilding. The Red Dragons needed some… restructuring after Vicious's insurrection." Vega held his smile. "And it took a little longer since I wasn't the first choice to succeed anyone."

Hanan's eyebrows shot up. "Is that so?"

Vega nodded.

"But you did. Why?"

"I refuse to let this order fall. It means too much to me and to others, particularly those sitting here."

Hanan nodded, thoughtfully. "You're a brave man, Vega. To tell me such truth."

"I don't like to keep things from… allies," Vega declared.

Hanan jerked her head back.

"A city block, you say?"

"Just one."

"I think that can be arranged."

"And what would like in return?" Hanan asked.

Vega smiled. "A hand with distribution."

"I see."

"We can work out all of the details. As long as I can confirm… we have a deal?" Vega extended his hand.

"I believe we do." Hanan shook his hand.

* * *

Jet was sitting inside the car outside of Billix Industries in a darkened parking lot, staking out the area to wait for the truck Jordan told Elektra about. A minute later, Elektra got in and handed Jet a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Jet replied as he took the cup.

"Sure," Elektra replied. "Anything?"

"Nope."

Elektra took a sip of coffee. "The fun of waiting."

"Did plenty waiting for Spike to get his sorry ass up out of that coma," Jet joked.

Elektra chuckled, lightly. "You would've gone crazy if he never woke up."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right."

She held her smile. "So, how did you go from a cop to this?"

He took a deep breath. "Saw too much and went through too much more. Bounty hunting makes more sense. And it's less corrupt."

"Can't argue with that."

"What about you? What made you do the security gig after Cherious?"

She took a sip of coffee. "After everything with… Vincent… I couldn't find a good reason to stay at Cherious. I didn't trust them, I knew they didn't trust me. Plus, if I would've stayed, they probably would've fired me or killed me or something like that, anyway. I needed a change."

"Yeah. I can understand that." He quietly whispered, "All too well."

Another twenty minutes of silence passed then Elektra asked, "What happened with your arm?"

Jet looked at her, surprised, "That was a random question."

"Helps fill the time. You don't have to answer if it's too personal. Just thought I'd ask."

"Eh. I don't mind."

"Good. I've been wanting to ask you about it for months."

He smirked and looked back out of the windshield. "Well… at first, I thought I was too cocky. Turns out I was right, _and_ I trusted the wrong people."

"Double whammy," she said.

"Tell me about it. A friend of mine, my partner when I was a cop, turned on me. Syndicate stuff. I got the raw end of the deal, lost my arm as the result."

"How'd you end up meeting Spike?"

"Just chance," Jet explained. "Was working another bounty and ran across him. He's been a pain ever since."

Elektra laughed, "Triple whammy."

"Tell me about it," Jet said. He fell silent for a few minutes. "Ya know, I don't usually tell people about my arm."

"Guess that makes me special."

He chuckled. "I guess it does."

"I'll figure out a way to make it up to you," she replied.

"Don't worry about it."

"It's only fair. So, I'll think up four things I don't usually tell anyone."

"You counted mine as a triple," he reminded.

"Yeah, well. Call the fourth as a grace note."

He scoffed, "Entirely up to you."

"It's only fair." She swirled her coffee around. "Well, here's one. My mother died when I was sixteen."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a while ago and I've gotten over it." She sighed. "Still hurts sometimes, though."

"Don't blame you. Your dad?"

"Never around. Saw him, knew him, don't know where he is, and don't care." She took a sip of coffee. "Here's another one. I never liked what I did at Cherious. Not really."

"Why do it?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"It's all I really knew. The more I worked… the more I could ignore what I saw."

"Is that why you're helping us?"

"It's one reason, I won't lie." She looked at him. "And… helping you guys, catching bounties? I sleep easier at night, now."

"You don't sleep well?" he asked.

"Between working for Cherious and that damn Titan War." She stopped. "It's hard to really sleep where something doesn't wake me up. Either my own anxiety or a noise I can't immediately identify." She stopped again, taking a quiet, deep breath. "I've always thought… I _know_ I'll die violent death. Maybe… maybe doing this will help that moment a little bit easier when it comes."

Jet stared at her for a few seconds then looked back outside. "Damn. No wonder you don't sleep."

"I average about four hours of sleep at a time, anyway. I'm used to it. I'll probably never get a full night sleep again."

"I hope that's not true. I know people who never deserve another full night of sleep. You're not one of them."

Elektra smiled a bit. "I worked for Cherious. I should be on your list."

"Past six months speaks to the contrary," he pointed out.

She looked at him, "Appreciate that." She looked back outside. "How'd you get over losing your arm?"

Jet looked down then back outside. "It's… not something you really get over, especially considering the circumstances around it. You just keep moving, ignore it all you can, until you've finally moved on completely."

"I see," Elektra nodded.

"What about you?"

"I can never get over anything. I just… move past it all or do my best to. No matter how much it hurts. Past still haunts anyway. Every chance it gets."

"You do a really good job of hiding it."

"It's not anyone else's problem. I shouldn't put the pain of my past on anyone else."

He scoffed. "That's a common theme with this crew."

"Maybe it's why I feel so comfortable with you guys," she said.

"For what it's worth… I really appreciate how you've been helping us out. And, for what _this_ is worth, I really hope a violent death isn't in your future."

She looked at him, "That means more to me than you know. Thanks, Jet."

He looked at her and nodded. They both turned their attention back to the Billix building.

Thirty minutes later, Jet caught sight of someone moving a pallet toward an unmarked truck.

"I think we got something," Jet said, causing Elektra to look up.

Jet grabbed a pair of binoculars and zoomed it. They kept watching as a couple of more pallets with unmarked boxes loaded into the truck.

As the last crate was getting loaded, Jet handed the binoculars to Elektra, "Take a look."

Elektra zoomed in on the crates. "No markings. Of any kind. Think that's the truck?"

"One way to find out," Jet said. He started up the car as the truck drove off. Waiting thirty seconds, they followed after the truck.

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Elektra's tough. But who would've thought she had been through all of that, huh? And, the Red Dragons and the European Syndicate? Could any good come from that?**

 **We'll see.**

 **Next Session:**

 **Jet and Elektra find out what the Red Dragons Bloody Eye production and where it's taking place. Also, Elektra gets a firsthand account of Vega's dangerous side.**

 **Next Session ~** **Ruthless Aggression**


	14. XIV: Ruthless Aggression

**A/N: 2019.08.19**

 **It took me longer than I wanted to admit to finish this. Sorry for that, guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session XIV: Ruthless Aggression**

" _ **A predator's heart, Knows no remorse, It lives for the hunt," ~ Amon Amarth, "Live for the Kill",**_ _ **Twilight of the Thunder God**_ _ **, 2008**_

Jet and Elektra followed the truck to a large apartment complex in a more desolate area of Tharsis, the name on the front read the Wells Apartments.

"What the hell?" Elektra asked.

"Why'd they come to an apartment complex," Jet asked.

"The truck went around the back."

"Not sure we wanna risk driving around. They might see us."

Elektra nodded, "Yeah. So… let's approach this from the other direction."

Jet looked at her. "What?"

"Park a couple of blocks away. I'll go in alone."

"That is easily the worst idea I've ever heard and your name isn't even Spike Spiegel."

She laughed. "The difference is I'm not going in to fight." She grabbed a hoodie from the backseat. "I'll have a look around and see if I can see what's going on."

Jet steered the car away from the complex, "Elektra. These guys are ruthless."

"Yeah. I know. It's why I don't want a fight." She unclipped her gun and her holster, set it on the dashboard, then put the hoodie on.

Jet looked at her gun and, after realizing she wasn't planning on taking it, looked back at her, "Okay. You're nuts."

Elektra put her cap back on and her hood over it, "I don't wanna get caught with it."

Jet pulled into an alleyway and parked the car deep into the alley to avoid it being seen right away.

Jet reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a radio and an in-ear piece, handing her the latter. "I'll contact you if something happens out here. But, otherwise… I'll keep radio silence. Just in case."

"Thanks." Elektra put the earpiece in and looked at Jet, "Wish me luck." She got out and walked toward the building.

He sighed. "Good luck."

* * *

Entering the apartment complex was a lot easier than Elektra expected. In fact, she found that more she made herself look nervous, the easier it was to move around. She made her way toward the back of the building, where the truck headed. She managed to run across a room that was blocked off by armed guards, but she managed to keep her cover and moved along. She walked to the one of the upper floors, managing to get to a window with a view of the truck in the back. She still couldn't see in the boxes.

"Dammit," Elektra whispered.

She walked back down the hallway. A woman walked out of her apartment, bumping into Elektra.

"Sorry," Elektra said.

The woman didn't reply. Elektra wondered if the woman even realized she ran into anyone. Elektra peeked inside the woman's apartment and saw something, on the floor against the wall. Making sure no one else was in the hallway watching her, Elektra picked up the item quickly.

It was a vial with some red liquid inside.

' _This could be Red Eye,_ ' Elektra thought. She found a cap for the vial and closed it up, putting the vial in her pocket.

She walked around the complex, eventually coming to a park-like courtyard on the first floor. She walked by a few people and, accidently, bumped another person, a young man probably in his mid-20s. Elektra was going to apologize but didn't think it would matter once she got a good look in his eyes.

She'd know those eyes anywhere.

That settled it. Billix was helping the Red Dragons make Red Eye.

What startled Elektra more than anything was, not only was this place filled with loyal customers, they were probably manufacturing the drug in this apartment complex.

* * *

As Jet was sitting outside, he saw a couple of cars pass by. He couldn't tell who was inside them, but it didn't give him a good feeling that three classy vehicles were pulling up to the dilapidated building.

Jet hurriedly got on his radio, "Elektra! It's time to go. I don't know who's pulling up but I think we're about to overstay our welcome."

* * *

Elektra nodded, "Okay. Okay, I'll head out."

She started to leave the courtyard when the door opened, and three Red Dragon members walked in. Keeping her composure, Elektra subtly changed her direction and kept her head down. She did, however, hear a piece of their conversation.

"Who does he think he is?" one of the Red Dragons said. "Meeting with those… people!"

Elektra walked to a nearby bench and sat down.

"It's an embarrassment to the whole order!"

"It's a calculated move," one of the others said. "Risky. Dangerous, yes. But we have to trust that Vega…"

"I don't trust a _thing_ about Vega!" the first one shouted.

Elektra got back on her communicator and whispered, "Jet, I think I need to see what's going on."

" _Elektra…_ " Jet said, nervously.

"Just give me an hour. If I get in trouble, I'll let you know."

Jet groaned. " _Fine. Just… watch yourself._ "

"Roger that," Elektra said.

The Red Dragons headed for the other end of the courtyard when Vega appeared, flanked by Kaito, Hagen, Olivia, Tristan, and Pearl. The three Red Dragons, immediately, silenced themselves and stopped in their tracks. Elektra kept her distance but moved closer so she could hear, sitting at another bench.

"Justin, Liam, Cross," Vega said, calmly. "Good evening."

"Sir," the three of them said.

"So! Tristan and Pearl told me some interesting information. I heard there was something you wished to discuss with me. Did I hear that correctly?"

Cross and Justin looked at each other, unsure, while Liam stepped forward. "Yes," Liam declared. "There is."

"Appreciate the honesty," Vega said.

"Why would you meet with those people?" Liam asked.

"Europa?"

"Who else?!"

"You consider that a problem?" Vega asked.

"We don't know what these people want," Liam argued.

"And we wouldn't know… if we hadn't met with them."

Liam narrowed his eyes. "What did they want?"

"A city block in Tharsis," Vega answered.

Liam's eyes widened, "That's impossible!"

"It'll be difficult. Impossible is relative. But not in this case. It's doable."

"We don't have the resources for something like that. We don't have the influence anymore! We're barely holding on to power as it is!"

"No, we're holding on to power just fine," Vega declared. "We just need to be careful how we do it. Hence the city block."

"Giving territory to another syndicate without a fight is 'careful' to you?!"

"It's business. And we need to be smarter than Vicious or the Van. That's how we'll keep the order alive."

"And actually trusting these people?" Liam asked.

"The European syndicate is testing our strength," Vega replied. "Seeing if they can make a move in Tharsis, I gathered that much. If they want territory, they can get it on our terms. That way, they know we're still a threat." He shrugged, "It's a necessary, calculated measure."

"Calculated." Liam scoffed. "I knew it was a mistake to ever trust you, to put the leadership in your hands. You're gonna destroy the order! At this point, it'd just be smarter to bring Spike in, after all."

Vega's face hardened.

Almost quicker than anyone could track, Vega grabbed Liam's left wrist and twisted it, forcing Liam down to his knees as he screamed in pain.

"Spike will _never_ lead this order," Vega gritted. "Do you understand me?"

Elektra's eyes widened.

"You even suggesting that traitor is a serious offense, Liam. You should know that."

Liam looked over his shoulder at Vega, shaking with fear.

Vega narrowed his eyes. "You're fortunate enough that I won't kill you at the moment. I still need you to help to broker our deals. However."

In a flash, Vega pulled a jet-black, curved butterfly knife from behind his back and cut off the index and middle fingers from Liam's left hand. Liam cried out in agony while Cross and Justin jumped back in shock. Hagen, Kaito, Pearl, and Tristan all smirked a bit at Liam's punishment. Olivia was very impressed.

Elektra managed not to gasp, but she did have to steady her breathing.

"You cannot go unpunished," Vega said, menacingly. He released Liam's arm and Liam fell to the ground, writhing in pain and clutching at his hand. "You're lucky you're right-handed." He looked at Justin and Cross, "Did you two wish to add anything?"

"No, sir," they said, immediately.

"Splendid." Vega looked down at the shaking Liam, "Remember this, Liam. That… was the limit to my patience. Try me again and you'll either lose a hand or a heart. I'm undecided on which." He looked back at Justin and Cross, "The Europeans are going to help with distribution as part of our deal. Have a shipment of Red Eye ready by tomorrow night. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they replied.

Vega and his party walked on.

"What about the city block, sir?" Hagen asked.

"I have a few ideas," Vega said. "It's Tharsis. Enough money or leverage, a city block won't be too hard to accomplish."

Elektra stayed still on the bench, easily passing for just another junkie in the courtyard. No one even gave her a second look. Once Vega and his party had left and Justin and Cross collected Liam, Elektra got up and left the courtyard.

Elektra found an empty apartment and went inside, staying there for a while. After an hour passed, she walked out of the room and back outside. She made it back to the car, leading to Jet to release a breath he'd been holding.

"I was about to come in after you," Jet said, some relief in his voice.

"It just over an hour," Elektra pointed out.

"Yeah. An hour in Red Dragon territory. That's almost days by comparison."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. Didn't want people to get suspicious."

"What'd you find out?" he asked.

"For one, I found out how ruthless Vega is," she answered. "He cut off two fingers from of his own guys!"

"He wha…"

"And we were right." She reached in her pocket and pulled out the vial, presenting it to Jet. "Billix is helping the syndicate make Red Eye."

* * *

 _ **Ganymede.**_

The following morning, Jet and Elektra were back on the _Bebop_ , informing Spike and Faye of their discovery of the Red Eye and the quick mention of the European Syndicate.

"Damn," Spike said. "I knew it. Red Eye is what the syndicate would turn to for quick cash."

"Quick nothing," Jet said. "You know how long it takes to make that stuff."

"It's been months since Vicious died, Jet," Spike said. "They've had plenty of time to make more."

Jet groaned, "Oh, hell."

"So, now we know how Billix and the Red Dragons have been helping each other." Spike exhaled, "Meaning he's gonna be that much harder to take on."

"Assuming you mean Vega?" Faye asked.

"Yup."

"He's ruthless," Elektra said. "I got a front row seat to that."

"What happened?" Faye asked.

"Vega and another one of the Red Dragons were having an argument. About the European syndicate. The other guy mentioned Spike's name and Vega cut two of the guy's fingers off."

"Jeez!" Faye said, horrified.

Jet looked up, "Wait. European syndicate?"

Elektra nodded, "Yeah."

"You sure that's what they said?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Jet sat back, getting lost in thought at hearing about that syndicate again.

"You know them or something?" Faye asked.

"Deal with that later," Jet said, quietly. "We gotta focus on one thing at a time."

"Oookay," Faye said, unsure. She looked at Spike, "You think the European syndicate will help Vega come after us?"

"I have no idea," Spike said. "This could be more about a business arrangement than anything. Plus, syndicates don't really trust each other. I think that Vega will turn on them long before they turn on him."

"He's that smart?"

"I think he is. He's great at coming up with a strategy when he needs to."

"Except when it comes to you, it looks like," Jet said.

"What's that mean?" Spike asked.

"You gotta ask? I mean… Spike, what's up with this guy? He seems like he's calm and composed until your name comes up. He'd have to be calm to deal with the European syndicate. But your name flips a switch in the guy's head. I mean, Vicious probably would've killed the guy. But Vega actually thinks these things out. He let the poor bastard think about it. I mean… what'd you do to him?"

Spike looked away, "It's… not an easy story."

Faye stared at him for a few seconds then declared, "I think we need to hear it, Spike."

He looked at her, curiously.

"Look, I get how you want to keep this to yourself. I mean, hell, that's one reason all of us actually, kinda get along, but… Spike, he's cutting off the fingers of his own people just because they bring you up. If I wasn't worried before, I'm starting get there now."

"I know." Spike stood up and started pacing, rubbing his face. He dropped his hand, "Yeah. You guys have been sticking your neck out for me. You deserve to know why he's like this. Why _we're_ like this."

"You mean you're gonna tell us?" Jet asked. He blinked. "Are you… are you serious?"

"Yeah, Jet." Spike sighed. "I'm gonna tell you everything that happened between me and Vega."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, boy. Spike and Vega. Time to learn some history.**

 **Next Session:**

 **Spike gives the details of how he and Vega went from brothers to enemies. To divulge that truth, Spike must explain his own past he has long kept hidden.**

 **Next Session ~ Past Days Ostinato**


	15. XV: Past Days Ostinato

**A/N: 09.16.2019**

 **Yeah, I know. Been away for a while. Sorry. But, unless I work really fast, I can guarantee that the next Session won't be up until October. If I'm wrong, great! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session XV: Past Days Ostinato**

" _ **Anger is a short madness." ~ Horace**_

"It started when we were younger," Spike said. "Me and Vega and Lyra, Vega's older sister, were all in the same orphanage."

"He's got a sister?!" Jet asked.

Spike fell silent for a few seconds. Then, quietly, answered, "He did."

"Oooooh, I don't like how you said that," Faye said, nervously.

"I don't like the reason why I had to say it like that." Spike stopped for a moment. "I ended up at our orphanage when I was… about five, maybe. My parents…" He sighed. "Just dropped me there. Before any of you ask, don't know, don't care."

Faye jerked her head back.

"You've never said a word about your family before," Jet said.

"Not that important," Spike said, quickly. "Anyway, I ended up at the orphanage and Vega and Lyra were there, too." He paused again, getting lost in the memory. "Believe it or not, back then… it actually wasn't so bad."

"Like how?"

"Vega was a normal kid. We both were."

"Can't imagine him as normal," Faye declared.

"He was," Spike replied. "Stories of us as kids, are… actually kinda boring. I'll tell you, some day."

"Spent a lot of time scamming kids on the playground?"

"Actually, no. We were normal kids, really. Lyra was as much my big sister as she was his. Looked out for us, protected us, told us what to do when we'd listen. Then… we all ended up adopted different places."

"And I'm guessing you shuffled from home to home," Jet said.

Spike looked at him, curiously.

"Your little story about the cat. Remember?"

Spike shrugged, "First home, wasn't great. Second was a little better. By the third… I was too far gone."

Faye folded her arms, nervously. She knew being with Spike would put her in uncertain territory, but his tone just now even left her more worried about him than she'd ever been.

"Anyway… so, we grow up then grow apart…" Spike paused. "Then I meet Vega again… in the Red Dragons."

"How'd he go from normal to what he is now?" Elektra asked.

"No idea. Don't know much about his life before I met up with him again in the Red Dragons. I know he was there longer than me, by… maybe, two years or more. I know they had him… _way_ more brainwashed than they ever had me."

"What happened to his sister?"

"Lyra took a different path. Went to school, got an honest job. Did well. Then… she ran across the wrong man."

That told the rest of the crew everything they needed to know.

"Did you find out who the guy was?" Jet asked. "The guy that killed her?"

"Not at first," Spike answered. "But we found out. And he was a high-ranking Red Dragon, Connor Heinrich."

"Oh, shit," Faye whispered.

"How'd Vega take it when he found out?" Jet asked.

"Not well," Spike answered. "The syndicate wanted Heinrich brought in for a lot of other reasons. Code breaking, keeping money for his own, that kinda thing. But Vega had other ideas. And guess who had to go bring Vega in and keep him from killing Heinrich?"

"Ooooh, that doesn't sound fun," Elektra stated.

"Yeah…"

"You said Vega was devoted, and still is, to the Syndicate," Jet reminded.

"Until we both found out Lyra was dead and who killed her." Spike stopped for a second. "That was worth breaking all the rules for. I mean… I can't say that I blame Vega for that. After all… whoever the hell killed Lyra… I wanted the asshole dead, too."

The rest of the crew understood that feeling all too well.

"So, you found it was the Red Dragon, this Heinrich guy," Elektra said. "Then you knew Vega found out…"

"Never forget how hard it was to fight Vega that day," Spike whispered. "Not just physically… but… finding a reason to stop him was hard." He sighed and spoke up, "Like I said, I didn't blame him. But I couldn't kill him."

"Were those your orders?" Jet asked.

"My orders were to bring Heinrich in alive. Vega, dead or alive."

"You opted for alive," Faye nodded.

"For all the good _that_ did."

* * *

 _ **Six Years Ago. Red Comet Hotel, Tharsis, Mars.**_

Spike ran inside the hotel, getting there before Vicious and the rest of his back up. He saw ran to the elevator but found it to be disabled. Spike ran for the service stairs and hurried to the thirtieth floor. Spike arrived at the thirtieth floor and hurried to Heinrich's room, which became easier when he started following the trail of dead bodies left by Vega.

"Goddammit, Vega!" Spike growled. He hurried until he got to Heinrich's suite, seeing the door kicked open.

Spike ran in and found Vega crouched over Heinrich. Vega was punching Heinrich over and over again, all the while screaming about Lyra.

"VEGA!" Spike charged at Vega and tackled him to the floor.

"Stop him, Spike!" Heinrich yelled, painfully. "He's crazy!"

"Shut the hell up!" Spike shouted back.

Vega punched Spike in the stomach and forced Spike off of him.

They both rolled to their feet, glaring at each other. With Spike having a touch more sympathy in his eyes than Vega.

"Spike, move," Vega ordered.

"Vega, you can't," Spike replied. "I can't let you do this!"

"He killed Lyra. This son of a bitch killed her!"

"I know what he did, Vega!" Spike shouted. "But you can't kill him!"

"I know you want him dead, just like I do! You loved Lyra! You want him dead for what's done!"

Spike couldn't deny it but shook his head. "You _can't_ … do this."

Vega's eyes became cold. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"The Van'll kill you if you do this!"

"I don't care! They don't know how to truly run the order, anyway! Those old men are dinosaurs!"

Spike groaned. "C'mon, man! Don't act like this!"

"Last chance, Spike!" Vega shouted. "Move or die!"

"Vega…"

Vega charged at Spike.

"Crap," Spike hissed.

They brawled each other, both putting their martial arts skills to the test. Both tried to draw their respective weapons, only to have them knocked away by their opponents. After a few minutes, Vega managed to get on top of Spike and started choking him.

"Lyra…" Spike grunted, "wouldn't… want… this."

"She's gone!" Vega shouted. "You won't stop me from getting revenge!" He growled. "I didn't want to do this, Spike! Not to you! You're making me do this! I CAN'T LET YOU STOP ME! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED OUT OF IT!"

A gun shot rang out as a bullet tore through Vega's arm, causing him to cry out in pain and fall over.

Spike looked at Vega as he writhed in pain then looked to see Vicious standing there, holding a smoking gun.

"I told you I had this!" Spike shouted.

"Yeah, looked like it to me," Vicious said. He walked over to Vega, his gun still aimed.

"Vicious! _No!_ Don't kill him!"

Vicious looked at Spike.

"Please," Spike said, imploringly. "Don't do it."

Vicious looked down at Vega. "Fine." He holstered his gun. "But the Van want them both taken in to decide what to do."

Spike got to his feet, rubbing his throat, "Fine."

"Lin! Shin!"

* * *

 _ **Red Dragon Headquarters.**_

In the Van's chamber, Heinrich and Vega, both disarmed and guarded, stood before the Van, both having plead their cases. Hagen and Kaito stood by Vega and Spike and Vicious were standing in the room, as well. After hearing the accounts of all involved, the Van were quiet for a moment.

"I see," Wang Long said. He looked at Vega, "Despite Heinrich's crimes, you went against our will, Vega. We had already made our law quiet clear in how to deal with…"

"This bastard murdered my sister!" Vega shouted.

"And we have told you our will," Sou Long reminded. "How we chose to deal with Heinrich."

"And you're wrong!"

"Vega…" Kaito whispered.

"She was my sister!" Vega shouted. "She had nothing to do with the syndicate! She wasn't part of it! And this traitor murdered her!"

The Van looked at each other, contemplatively. Their silence lasted for a while until they looked back at the rest of the group.

"Spike," Ping Long said, getting Spike's attention, "did you know this girl?"

"Yes," Spike confirmed.

"What was your relationship with her?"

Spike took a deep breath. "She was a sister to me, too. In every way but blood."

"And why did you not execute Vega?" Sou Long asked.

"Because I understand his anger. And I think Heinrich should die for killing her, too."

All of the Van looked at each other and nodded in unison. They looked back at everyone.

"Very well, then." Wang Long looked over at Spike. "Spike. You shall have this task. Execute Heinrich."

Spike's eyes widened.

" _WHAT?!_ " Vega shouted in a rage.

Heinrich looked up in shock. He looked at the Van then at Spike. "Wait…" Heinrich said.

The other Red Dragons grabbed hold of Heinrich, locking his arms up.

"Wait, wait!" Heinrich shouted. " _WAIT!_ No! No! He's lying! Vega's lying! I didn't kill that girl!"

"He's my kill!" Vega shouted. Hagen and Katio held him back. "He's mine! Spike! If you kill him…"

"Execute him," Wang Long commanded.

With some regret but focus, Spike drew his gun, walked over to the restrained Heinrich, and pressed his gun to Heinrich's forehead.

"Spike!" Heinrich pleaded. "Spike, please!"

Spike looked at Vega, who was still screaming. Spike looked back at Heinrich.

"Please, no!" Heinrich shouted. "SPIKE! PLEASE, DON'T-!"

All Spike could see in his mind was Lyra.

Pulling the trigger was one of the easier things Spike ever did.

Heinrich's shocked and fear-filled expression was permanently etched on his face as he fell backward.

Spike exhaled and rubbed his eyes.

Seeing Heinrich's fallen corpse, Vega took deep breaths then screamed in anguish. He shouted in rage as he struggled against Kaito and Hagen in a mad rush to attack Spike, "SPIKE! YOU BASTARD! HE WAS MINE! I WON'T FORGIVE THIS!"

"Take him away," Sou Long instructed. "We'll decide his fate later."

Hagen and Kaito drug Vega out of the room, Vega screaming all the while.

"Spike," Wang Long said.

Spike looked at the Van.

"Well done."

Minutes later, Spike was in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his head tilted back. Vicious walked up to Spike and put his hand on Spike's shoulder.

"You did the right thing," Vicious said.

Spike looked at him, staring silently for a few seconds. "Did I? I wanted the bastard dead, too."

"Yes. But you followed orders and you got to kill the bastard. And you stayed in the leaders' good graces. That's what matters. Because that's how get inside and take over."

"You really think it's worth that?"

"You think it's not?" Vicious asked.

Spike sighed. "I… I just don't know anymore, Vicious. About any of this."

Vicious looked him over and patted his shoulder, "It's been a bad day. C'mon. I'll buy you a drink."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah, _that'll_ make me feel better."

"Who said anything about it making you feel better? It's just a drink. It numbs the pain, it doesn't take it away. _Nothing_ takes it away." Vicious started down the hallway, "That's the cold truth of life, Spike."

Spike scoffed and followed after him, "There's that Vicious-honesty I'm so used to."

* * *

 _ **Present. Ganymede.**_

"Wait, Vicious was normal too?" Faye asked.

"In his own way," Spike answered.

"That's probably harder to believe than Vega," Jet said.

Spike shrugged.

"So, let me make sure I got this right," Faye said, "you saved Vega's life, killed the guy who murdered his sister, and he wanted to kill you for it?" She shook her head, "Asshole."

"I stopped him from carrying out his 'justice'. Then took his kill. To Vega, I stole everything from him. When the Van wanted me to takeover leadership, that probably didn't sit well with him, either."

"Is that why you didn't want to be the leader?" Jet asked.

"It was one reason," Spike replied. "But like I told you, I just didn't care for that life, anymore. For running it, especially. It just… wasn't appealing by that point."

"So, I guess you not only turning down the Red Dragons leadership but leaving at all pissed Vega off even more," Elektra surmised.

"I guess," Spike shrugged. "Never talked to him about it. Didn't really see him again after that. I did hear how much he hated me. Repeatedly. And that he wanted me dead. And I never cared what he thought about me being leader. To me, the Vega I knew as a kid… he's long gone. There's just a psychopath in his body now. That's all."

"It's more than that," Faye pointed out.

Spike sat for a second. "Yeah, maybe."

"So, why didn't they kill him?" Jet asked. "The way you go on, the Van take out anyone who don't follow orders."

"Because a lot of Red Dragons know why he broke the Van's law. And… they agreed with Vega. Plus, he had some really loyal people around him, like Kaito and Hagen. People he had either saved or just followed him because they believed in him. There was a lot of talk of revolt if there was even an attempt to execute Vega. He was exiled instead of killed to keep the peace."

"Placating all sides."

"It's something elders were, reasonably, good at. In the long run… it's probably what got 'em killed." Spike shrugged, "So… that's it, more or less. Not a pretty story but… there it is."

The weight of the situation came over them all again. It was a lot to take in, but they were glad that Spike told them.

"Let's get see what we can do about bringing him down," Jet declared. "Taking him out. So all of them can leave us the hell alone."

"Music to my ears," Faye said.

"About that, there's some place I need to go," Spike said. "It's on Mars."

"Oh, great," Jet groaned.

"It's not in Tharsis."

"That's actually a relief." Jet got up, "We'll handle it tomorrow. Best not to go back the same day we just finished surveillance on the Red Dragons. Plus, I'm tired as hell."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the crew just let the gravity of Spike and Vega's past settle. That evening, Jet and Elektra were on the bridge of the _Bebop_ , looking at the Ganymede skyline.

"So, what do you think?" Elektra asked.

"It's a screwed-up situation," Jet answered. "I always knew Spike's past had some heaviness to it but… damn."

"I don't blame him for not talking about it anymore."

"This stays between us but neither do I."

She chuckled, lightly. "Right."

They gazed in silence for a while at the view before Elektra remembered something.

"Hey, why'd you look different when I mentioned Europa?" Elektra asked.

Jet looked at her then back out of the window. "That's the syndicate my old partner worked for when he shot my arm off."

Elektra froze. She looked around before looking back at him, nervously, "I'm… sorry, Jet."

"Don't worry about it." He walked toward the door, "You didn't take the shot."

"Just… I'm sorry I just sprung it on you like that. I… I-I didn't know."

He stopped, not facing her. "I would've reacted that way no matter what. But a syndicate's a syndicate. They're all dangerous. That one… we just have history."

"Got it." She chuckled, bitterly. "That makes us uneven again."

He scoffed then looked at her. "Yeah, I guess. Figure out a minor secret to make us even."

"Deal."

* * *

Later that night, Spike and Faye were in his room in the Ganymede harbor. They were lying bed next to each other, barely a word passing between them since Spike's recounts of events earlier in the day.

"I know that was hard," Faye said, breaking the silence.

"It's just a past that shouldn't matter," Spike said.

"But it does. Like I said, we tried to run from our pasts. They caught up with us anyway."

"And like _I_ said, my past is always trying to kill all of us."

"It's only been two psychopaths from your past," Faye joked. "That's hardly repetitive."

"It just bugs the crap out of me," Spike insisted. "I don't like not being able to put this crap behind me."

Realizing there was no lightning his mood at the moment, Faye placed her hand on his chest, "You can't control what happens with these people, Spike. They wanted to come after you because the rules they came up with. That's not your fault. If they wanted to leave alone that badly, create a new rule. 'We get revenge on all our enemies. Expect Spike Spiegel. Screw that shit. That guy's unkillable.'"

"Came close the last time. Because of me."

"Yeah, you did kinda run on to their turf with two guns and a few grenades. That was pretty stupid of you."

"Yeah, maybe." He looked at her. "Thanks again for rescuing me."

She smirked. "Twice in a lifetime you thanked me. One would think you're starting to like me."

He shrugged, "Well. Maybe a little." He smiled.

"Idiot."

"You love me."

"For some reason." She kissed him. "We're gonna finish this."

"I know," he admitted. "I just… hope it's a finish we can walk away from."

"It will be."

He stared into her eyes. "You sound so sure."

"I am. I didn't go through this to not come out a winner at the end."

"Your luck with betting says otherwise."

"True," she admitted. "Those were betting on long odds. You and me… are a sure thing."

"We are?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure before but… I'm getting more and more convinced all the time."

He stared into her eyes and whispered, "Me, too."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm. Interesting. Now we know the history between Spike and Vega. But now... where will that lead them, the _Bebop_ crew, and the Red Dragons?**

 **Next Session:**

 **At Spike's behest, the _Bebop_ crew heads back to Mars to appeal for help to one of Spike's old friends, forcing Spike to begin to come to terms with his life and the choices he's made.**

 **Next Session ~** **The Verse of Dice Nash**


	16. XVI: The Verse of Dice Nash

**A/N: 10.08.2019**

 **Well, I was right about that October thing, huh? Well, actually, this session would've been out sooner but I was a little busy. I'll explain at the end of this session. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session XVI: The Verse of Dice Nash**

" _ **From the shallows in love to the depths of your scars, you know you want to change." ~ Falling Up, "Fearless (250 And Dark Stars)",**_ _ **Exit Lights**_ _ **, 2006**_

 _ **The Following Morning. Mars.**_

The _Bebop_ crew kept driving until they finally arrived in Carnac City. They drove for an hour before Spike spoke up, "Make a left up here."

Jet turned the car but looked at him, "Hey, uh, Spike? Not questioning you but, where are we going, exactly?"

"Just to see an old friend."

They drove for a few more minutes until they came to an open, desolate area surrounded by dilapidated apartment buildings. Besides the bleakness of the vicinity, the rest of the crew saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Cozy," Jet whispered.

"Stop here," Spike instructed.

Jet pulled the car over and they all got out. The crew had a look around, trying to figure out what Spike was up to.

"Spike?" Faye said, worriedly yet curiously. "Are you sure this is the right place for… whatever the hell it is we're doing here?"

Spike looked around, "Yup."

"Okaaaay," Elektra said, also unsure. "Now what?"

"Now this." Spike drew his gun and aimed it at a nearby trash can, firing four shots and frightening his friends.

"Spike!" Jet shouted.

Spike looked at them all and sucked in air a bit. "Uhhhh. Sorry. Should've warned you about that."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Faye screamed.

Spike chuckled. "Plenty. But I had a reason for doing that." He looked around and shouted, "I know you heard that! Get out here, old man! We need to talk."

The area was quiet for a few seconds until they heard metal scrapping and the same voice swearing like a drunk sailor. After another minute, a man walked through the door one of the abandoned buildings. He stood about 6'5", was built like an army tank, had a full grey beard and long grey hair tied in a ponytail, and was carrying a metal baseball bat.

"Who the fu…!" The man stopped and narrowed his eyes at Spike. "Spike."

"Hey, Dice," Spike smiled. "Been a while."

Dice stomped toward Spike, throwing his bat aside.

Spike looked over his shoulder at the others, "No matter what happens, stay out of this."

"Uhh, okay?" Faye said, uneasy.

Spike turned back around in time to receive a punch from Dice, right across the face, sending Spike to the ground.

"Spike!" Jet shouted.

On instinct, Faye started to draw her gun.

"Faye, no!" Spike shouted.

Faye stopped and let go of her gun, gritting her teeth as she did so.

"I should beat the crap out of you!" Dice shouted.

"Surprised you're not," Spike said.

"I should," Dice said. "But you're supposed to be out of the syndicate." He looked at the crew, "And they don't look like Red Dragons."

"They're not." Spike chuckled as he sat on the ground and rubbed his cheek. "Gotta say, Dice…" He spit. "…you haven't lost your touch."

"Shut your dumb ass up, Spike!" Dice shook his head. "What the hell do you want, dumbass?!"

"You called me 'dumbass' twice."

"You deserve it!" Dice went and picked up his bat.

"I need your help," Spike said.

Dice stopped and stood up straight. He slowly turned toward Spike. "What the hell do you want my help for?"

"Well, like you said: I'm not a Red Dragon anymore. Haven't been for a long time." Spike stood up. "And I need your help to take them down."

Dice stared at Spike for a while then looked at Jet and the others. "You all look hungry. I was in the middle of cooking when the dumbass started shooting. Come on up." He turned to walk off but stopped and looked back, "Oh. Sorry. The name's Dice Nash. Good to meet you all."

The crew followed Dice into one of the apartment buildings, going into a room in one of the upper floors. Despite the rest of the building's damaged state, Dice's apartment was actually quite comfortable. It was a decent-sized apartment with a small bedroom and regular sized kitchen.

"Nice place," Spike said.

"Yeah," Dice grunted. "Stay here to keep to myself."

"Still running from ex-wives?"

Dice let out a quick grunt, almost a chuckle. "Always. Everyone, have a seat, wherever ya want. Ain't nothin' sacred in here."

Everyone sat down.

"How'd you find me?" Dice asked Spike.

"Wasn't easy," Spike answered. "I called in a couple of favors. One of them being Doohan."

"Need to remember to punch him when I see him next."

"He said you'd say that."

Dice went back to cooking for a few minutes. "You contacted Chris?"

Spike shifted in his seat. "No. It's been too many years. Didn't want to get him involved. I don't even know if he knows I'm alive. Don't want him to get hurt."

"Smart. And, no, he doesn't know." Dice turned off his stove, wiped his hands, and turned around, "What the hell are you on about with Red Dragons?"

"Remember Vega?" Spike asked.

"One of those kids you grew up with in the orphanage, right? Yeah, so? What about him?"

"He's in charge of the Red Dragons now."

Dice narrowed his eyes, "What the…? The hell happened to the Van?"

"Vicious killed them and took over," Spike answered.

"Wait. That creepy, thin guy with the sword you used to run with?"

"That's him." Spike sighed. "Then… I killed Vicious."

"The hell?" Dice asked, confusedly. "What the hell happened since the last time I saw you?"

"A lot," Spike replied.

"And why do you need my help?"

"Because you're one of the few crazy bastards I know who can take on the Red Dragons and stand a chance."

"And you know why I stay out of syndicate business," Dice pointed out. "I deal with them only when I have to. Elsewise, they crawl up your ass until they decide their done. You know how many times I had to 'kill myself off' just to get a syndicate to leave me the hell alone? And you want to just jump right back into another one's crosshairs?"

"Yeah," Spike admitted. "What can I say? I need your help."

Dice grunted.

"Okay, I gotta ask," Faye spoke up. "How do you two know each other?"

"Dice's younger half-brother, Chris, was one of my foster dads," Spike answered. "And Dice, here, is a mercenary."

"Retired," Dice corrected. "I was once in the military."

"Which one?"

"Mars." Dice looked at Elektra. "And I know another soldier when I see one." He looked at Jet, "Just like I know another cop when I see one."

"You were a cop, too?" Jet asked.

"Something like that. I was a lot of things. Which is exactly why I live alone and in the middle of a run-down, abandoned apartment complex." Dice glared at Spike, "Until some p.o.s. waltzes in here and starts shootin' up the damn place."

"I shot a trash can," Spike said, exasperatedly.

"Same thing, idiot."

"Were you… on Titan?" Elektra asked, somewhat regretfully.

"No," Dice answered. "I hadn't gotten out long before that bullshit. But you were, I see. Sorry to hear that. Those damned higher-ups. Always startin' up shit and never thinkin' about the cost. It's why I got out in the first place."

"Cops, too, I figure," Jet added.

"You ain't wrong." Dice looked back at Spike and sat back. "Rumor has it the Red Dragons ain't the force they used to be. Been a lot weaker for the past year, but I hadn't heard much in about six months. Now, I know why. Why do you want them taken out?"

"Because Vega wants me dead," Spike answered.

"What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing worth killing me over."

Dice shrugged, "Then, screw 'em. Stay the hell off Mars and don't come back. Wait out the storm."

"If only life was that simple."

"Never is, kid. Only problem is you're _just now_ startin' to get that."

"He's gonna keep trying to hunt me down," Spike explained. "The second Vega knew I was alive, I knew he was gonna throw everything he's got at me. He's taking a small break right now because of the syndicate's position but that won't last. He'll come back after me. Every chance he gets. He won't stop until I'm dead."

Dice regarded Spike, in silence, for a while then nodded, "That does suck." He shrugged. "Sounds like a real problem ya go there. Really does suck to be you, right now."

Spike groaned. "Dice…"

"What? What's this got to do with me? If I'm hearin' ya right, _you're_ in their sights. Not me. Vega wants _you_ dead. _Not_ me. If I put myself on the line, I'm a damn target now, too. I got enough of those on my back, boy. I don't need or want another. So, why in the hell should I help you?"

"I just wanna put this all behind me," Spike said. "The Red Dragons, Vega, all of it. I need to end this. I need your help to do it. To settle my past. It won't go away otherwise."

Dice rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

Spike blinked. "What?"

"'Settle your past'? Once upon a time, you said the past didn't matter. Swear to God, you're so damn wishy-washy. Always back and forth. You can't pick a damn direction. You worse than a goddamn kite in the wind."

The rest of the crew looked at each other uncomfortably, while Spike's gaze never left Dice.

"You barely know me," Spike gritted.

"Don't I?" Dice asked. "Let me guess and, please, stop me when I'm wrong. When you left the Red Dragons, for whatever reason, that Vicious guy still wanted you dead. I don't care why. Knowing you, there's probably a shit ton of reasons. So, instead of doing smart thing and letting shit go, you got into a fight with him and killed him."

"He killed someone I loved."

"Cry me a river, kid."

Faye silently gasped as her eyes widened.

"You decide to live a life where you carry a weapon every day, that's the risk you take," Dice said. "Especially when you work for a damn syndicate. All of us have lost someone. It's the damn times we live in. Sometimes violently, sometimes not. But you ain't gonna dodge the fact that everything you've done and what you're asking me to do now goes against your 'past doesn't matter' sermon."

"I was angry," Spike said. "I went after Vicious… and… I needed to end things between me and him."

"And did killing Vicious make you feel better? Hm? Did it bring the person back who died? I can answer that for you. No and no. And did you think, for a second, about the damn consequences?"

"I didn't plan to walk away from it."

"Of course you didn't. Because you're stupid jackass." Dice chuckled, bitterly. "That sounds so like you, too. Go off to a fight to die. To what? Kill your past? Get rid of it? End your life because life is just a… what? Illusion? A fantasy? Dream? That sounds like some bullshit your generation came up with. It doesn't work like that, moron."

"I know that!" Spike said, forcefully.

"No, you don't! Which is clear by you being here! You made a mess bigger than you thought possible and you want someone else to clean it up. Like when you came here to find that woman! What was her name?"

"Julia," Spike whispered.

"Yeah, her." Dice stopped. "Oh, wait. That's who died, isn't it? You were in love with Julia and Vicious killed or had her killed. You got in a mood and went to kill him for it." He chuckled, bitterly, again. "Oh, you're a dumbass. I'm gonna tell you now what I told ya then: grow up. Life doesn't play out like you like it, no matter how you force it." Dice growled. "But you're not gonna listen. It's part of your m.o."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That you're always on your bull!" Dice, then, said in a mocking tone, "'The past doesn't matter! Who cares about that past?! Just let it go! It doesn't affect you at all!'" He scoffed. "You've always been so full of shit."

"It's why I'm trying to end this, Dice!" Spike said. "To finally put _this_ past away! So I really can let it go!"

"Gonna finally accept your past and deal with it, instead of always trying to run from it! Finally learned that lesson, huh?"

"Just this part! The rest of it doesn't matter!"

"You ever look for your parents, boy?" Dice asked, suddenly.

Everyone stopped. Despite Spike's revelations yesterday, the _Bebop_ crew didn't dare talk to Spike about his family, and it made them nervous that Spike was going to shoot Dice for suggesting it.

"I told you," Spike said. "I don't care who or where they are."

"Fine," Dice said. "Keep that 'I-don't-care' bullshit up. I'm sure it's working for you just fine and not ruining your life at every turn."

"It's not bullshit."

"It's all you are, kid. It's all you've ever been. And my dumbass brother didn't help that at all."

"Brother?" Faye asked. "Chris?"

"Nah, Chris is a good kid," Dice answered. "I'm talking about Lem, that dumbass. Always recruiting stupid ass kids into crime." He pointed at Spike, "That led this dumbass to the Red Dragons."

"I got myself into that," Spike said. "I didn't join the Red Dragons until years after I ran away from Chris and Sophie."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, kid."

"It was my choice, Dice!"

Dice looked at him, "Fine. You're a dumbass without my brother's help. He got killed, by the way, in case you were wonderin'. Don't even remember the guy's name who put a bullet in his skull. Doesn't matter, anyway, because Lem had it coming!"

"You think that's gonna happen to me?" Spike asked.

"I think you could be well on your way! Because that's your stupid speed!" Dice looked at the others, "And what's worse?" He looked back at Spike, pointing at the crew, "Now, you're dragging other people into your problems! Bad enough you screw up your own life, now you gotta take others down with you?!"

Spike clenched his jaw but lowered his eyes in disappointment.

"How much do they know, Spike? Huh?! Do they know what kinda dumb shit you jump into without thinking? How much of an idiot you can be?!"

Spike sighed, closing his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, they know a lot about me. More than most. And they know I'm stupid."

Dice narrowed his eyes. He looked at the crew then back at Spike, "And they're still here?"

Spike looked up, "And they're still here."

Dice took a breath. "Looks like you've found people who give a damn about your sorry ass."

"Guess so," Spike shrugged.

Dice glared at Spike, silently, for a few seconds, then sighed. "I thought you were dead, kid. For years. After that… shootout news when you left the Red Dragons. Heard rumors that you were alive and a bounty hunter. Then you show up looking for that Julia and…" He exhaled.

Spike looked away, "I know." He paused. "You talk to Chris and Sophie anymore?"

Dice folded his arms. He nodded, "Yeah, every now and again. They're still raisin' runaway and orphaned kids. Had two more of their own."

"Good for them. Did you tell them about me?"

"All I tell them when it comes to you is I can't track you down. Safer that way." Dice scoffed. "Sophie would come lookin' for you."

Spike chuckled, lowly, "She probably would. How's Melody?"

"Doin' fine. She works at some casino near Venus. Started as a blackjack dealer now she's… a manager or something. Makes a pretty good living. Made out just fine."

"Good for her."

"Yeah."

"Look, Dice," Spike said, "I'm not… saying I was right about… well, anything. But… I need to finish this, me and the Red Dragons. This is one thing I absolutely need to be done with. Or else… things could be much worse than they have been." He looked at the rest of the crew, " _Way_ worse." He looked back at Dice, "I wouldn't ask you for help if I didn't really need it. I know you hate me…"

"I _never_ hated you, boy, and don't you dare put those words in my mouth," Dice declared, quickly. "I was pissed at the life you were wastin'. I was mad. No hate in that."

Spike nodded. "I hear ya. But… they're not gonna stop. _Vega's_ not gonna stop. And I need to finish this. Once and for all."

"Goin' to war with one of the most dangerous syndicates the system's ever seen. Fraction of their power or not, their still deadly as hell."

"Yup."

Dice just shook his head, "Try to get out and they just keep ya in." He growled, "You wanna fight the Red Dragons? Fine. I'll help you out. The second we're done and they're dust, I'm kicking your ass."

"That's fair."

Dice stood up and walked over to Spike, "Damn right it is." He smacked Spike in the back of the head.

Spike chuckled. "Good to see you, Dice."

Dice scoffed. His voice softened a bit, "Yeah, you, too, kid." He looked at the rest of the crew, "All of you look hungry. I always cook too much so I can save it for the week. I've got plenty. Let me get you some plates."

* * *

An hour later, the crew was driving back to the _Bebop_ , with Jet, Faye, and Elektra taking passing glances at Spike as they drove. Spike had been in a contemplative silence ever since leaving Dice's home, staring blankly out of the window at the passing view.

"Ya know, Spike," Faye spoke up, "random acts of violence aside, which, to be fair, from the sound of things you kinda deserved, Dice seems like a good guy."

"He is," Spike replied.

"Was his brother a… good foster father?" Elektra asked.

"Better than I realized, at the time."

"So, why'd you run away?" Faye asked.

"Didn't trust it. As nice as they were, I tended not to believe in good people by that point. Had that problem a lot as a kid."

"But you trusted the Red Dragons?"

"Never said I was smart," Spike said.

"The hell you haven't," Jet replied.

Spike chuckled, softly. "And we've seen my track record of being right so far."

 _ **Hours later.**_

The _Bebop_ was back on Ganymede, settling in the bay in Marvis. The crew was all on the bridge, about to head their own way when Jet couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

"Okay, screw it!" Jet growled out, getting everyone's attention. "I'm just gonna ask." He looked at Spike, "Why'd you want us to come along to meet Dice? All these years, you kept your past a secret. Couldn't get a word out of you about even if I threatened to kill you! Now, you're just telling us _everything!_ Why were we even there?"

Spike put his hands in pockets, "For one, Dice wouldn't have believed me if you weren't there. Trust me, I know from experience. For another…" He sighed. "I dunno. Maybe… maybe Dice was right. My past is full of crap… maybe _I'm_ full of crap… and I just wanna… get rid of some it, I guess."

The rest of the crew looked at each other, curiously.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not gonna start… unloading all my problems on you guys but… screw it, you're a group of people I've been able to… consistently count on. Trust. I guess… I just wanna make sure it's worth it." He looked off, "That… I'm…" He sighed, "Anyway." He left the bridge, leaving the rest of the crew in a somewhat revered silence.

"That's the closest to him admitting he needed help I've ever heard in my life," Jet stated. He looked at Faye, "What have you done to him?"

"Why do assume that's my fault?" Faye asked.

"He didn't give a damn until you started giving a damn. And both of you are freaking me out!"

Faye smiled a bit. "Sorry. Kinda." She left the bridge.

Elektra put her hand on her hip, "You guys are certainly interesting."

"Getting too interesting, if ya ask me," Jet replied.

"Missing a simpler time?"

"Every damn day."

Elektra started to leave the bridge.

"Titan," Jet said.

She stopped.

She looked at Jet, who was gazing at the port again.

"I'm sorry about all that," Jet declared.

"It wasn't your fault." Elektra scoffed. "Guess we're even again."

"Sure." He turned toward her a bit, "I know it's none of my business but, if you ever wanna talk…"

She let a small, sad smile show on her face. "I appreciate that, Jet. I… just might take you up on that, sometime."

"You know where to find me."

* * *

That evening, Faye stood outside Spike's door at the port. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She found Spike sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. He stared at her without a word, she couldn't figure out what to say, either. She walked up to him, sat down on the bed, and kissed him.

Spike accepted the kiss and stared at Faye.

"I know it's…" Faye said, "it's been a rough couple of days for you."

"Or six months, give or take," Spike replied.

"But… I guess, I… I don't know… want to be there for you."

"You already are."

"In more ways than one."

He stared into her eyes, understanding what she was hinting it.

"Who knew you'd be shy with this kinda thing," he pointed out.

"I didn't expect that, either," she admitted. "But it's different with you. It means something with you."

"Makes me feel special."

"You better." She gazed into his eyes and whispered, "Stop me when I go too far."

"I will," he whispered back, "if we get there."

She kissed him again, deepening the kiss.

And proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so, why I've been so distracted... I GOT MARRIED! Yes, made it down the aisle and things are going great! Anyway, back to the story...  
**

 **So, we've learned a lot about Spike, thanks to Dice. And, WOOOOO! FAYE AND SPIKE! ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

 **But things are still simmering. Soon... they have to boil over. What will happen to get there?  
**

 **Next Session:**

 **Spike and Faye go to meet another friend of Spike's. Meanwhile, Jet meets with an old informant and takes Elektra along for the trip.**

 **Next Session ~ Heathens**


	17. XVII: Heathens

**A/N: 11.15.2019**

 **It feels like it's been forever since I've been back. Sorry, about that guys. I feel like I say that a lot but I digress!**

 **We're back and the crew need to keep making more moves. In more ways than one.**

* * *

 **Session XVII: Heathens**

" _ **All my friends are heathens" ~ Twenty One Pilots, "Heathens",**_ _ **Suicide Squad: The Album**_ _ **, 2016**_

Spike woke up first, pushing himself to sit up before leaning back on his hands for a second. On the long list of things he expected to happen with Faye, sleeping with her was far down the list. Of course, it was on the list. But he never thought it would happen this soon.

The more time Spike spent with her, the more he realized that his feelings for Faye ran far deeper than he wanted to admit.

Or than he was ready to admit.

Yet.

Faye moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Spike. And smiled. "So. That happened."

"Yeah," Spike said. "I thought it was… good."

"That's the problem. It was great."

He chuckled, quietly. "Okay, yeah," he admitted. "I didn't wanna say if you weren't gonna."

She laughed. "God, Spike, be a bit brave, will ya?"

"This," he motioned at their bodies, "doesn't count as brave?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, a little." She sat up, pulling the sheet over her chest. "You never stopped me."

"I didn't want you to."

She pressed her lips to his.

"You're starting to like me," Faye whispered in a sing-song tone.

"Gettin' there," Spike smiled.

* * *

The following morning, the crew met in the common room, discussing what their next steps words were going forward.

"First things first," Jet said, "we need to back inside Billix."

"Okay, why?" Faye asked.

"We need to know how much their helping the Red Dragons."

"We still think the guy at the top has something to do with this?" Elektra asked.

"Either that or he's an idiot," Jet said. "His company's making money despite product missing? I don't buy it."

"So, let's assume he knows," Faye said. "So, what? What'll confronting him do?"

"Maybe we can find a way to get the Red Dragons into a trap. Find a way to break them up altogether, if we play this right."

"I'm hearing a lot of 'maybes' and 'ifs' with this plan."

"No certainties," Jet shrugged.

Faye exhaled and looked up at the ceiling. "That's what worries me."

Spike sighed. "I'm starting to think that Dice had a point in us running."

Faye looked at Spike, "But you were right, too. Vega's not gonna stop. And if he's got another syndicate helping him out, where can we run?"

"Ya know? I hate being right."

"Me, too."

"Another problem," Jet said. "Europa."

"How do ya wanna handle that?" Spike asked.

Jet groaned. "I know someone who might be able to give us info about the Europa syndicate."

"You don't sound like you wanna go down that road," Spike noted.

"I don't. But… hell, we're all treading uncomfortable waters with this mess. Why not a little more?"

"Only if you're sure, Jet. Europa's not something you like to talk about."

"Neither was Vicious for you. Or Vega. You spoke up about both. I can deal with this."

Spike smiled a bit. He nodded.

Jet sighed. "Better dig up my coat. I need to go to Callisto."

"Oh, God!" Faye groaned.

"Not that place," Spike complained.

"What?" Elektra asked.

"You've never been there?"

Elektra shook her head.

"Count yourself lucky," Faye said.

Elektra shrugged, "Okay." She looked at Jet, "In any case, I'll go with you."

Jet nodded. He looked at Spike, "What's next for you?"

"One more guy I need to go talk to," Spike answered. "One crazy bastard I know who can take on any syndicate."

"Then I'll go with you," Faye said. "Someone needs to make sure you don't get shot. Ya know. Again."

"When are you gonna stop bringing that up?"

"Let's start with 'never' and work backwards."

Spike rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Faye asked as she and Spike went into the hangar.

"Yeah," Spike said, cautiously. "But… I was thinking…"

"Oh, God, we're gonna die, aren't we?"

"No, we're not. I hope. Just… I was thinking it'd be better if we took the _Red Tail_."

Faye stared at him. "Like… _just_ the _Red Tail_? That's it?"

"Yeah. I mean… the Red Dragons know the _Swordfish_. Better to just take your ship. I mean… they know yours, too, but not as well as mine."

"It's only meant for one pilot."

"I can see that, Faye," Spike chuckled. He shrugged, "C'mon. I can fly her."

Faye stared at him, blankly, then let out a resigned sigh. "You know how much I'm trusting you, right? Letting you fly my ship?"

"I figured you trusted me already."

"Yeah, I do," Faye admitted. "Just… still. I mean… the _Red Tail_ is one of the few things I confidently say I own. And…" she groaned, "look, it's a big step, okay? It's a lot of trust. I mean, a _lot_! And it's not that I don't trust you. I really do. But… this… just isn't easy for me."

"Fair." Spike smirked. "But I can sweeten the deal."

"I'm listening."

"You can sit in my lap. The whole trip. If you want."

Faye stared at him, blankly. Then she walked towards the ship in a haste. She stopped and looked at him. "Well? Are you getting in or not?"

Spike grinned and got in the cockpit of the _Red Tail_. He sat down and waved her over. Faye got in and sat on his lap.

"Comfy?" Spike asked.

"Just shut up and fire it up," Faye answered.

"You talking about the ship?"

"Spike."

Spike laughed. He started up the _Red Tail_ and they headed out of the _Bebop_.

* * *

 _ **Venus. Several Hours Later.**_

Spike explained to Faye that were going to Venus to a man named Juarez, who Spike knew from his days in the Red Dragons. After the trip to the Venus station, which was far more enjoyable they were expecting it to be, Spike and Faye caught a taxi, and, after a half hour, the taxi pulled up to a large, lavish mansion.

"Whoa," Faye whispered.

Spike chuckled, quietly.

They got out of the taxi and walked up to the door. Spike rang the doorbell and an elderly woman wearing a black maid's dress opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Bruce Gordon," Spike answered.

"May I say who's asking for him?"

"Tell him it's Mr. Kent."

Faye didn't show it on her face but that left her confused.

"One moment, sir," the maid closed the door.

Faye nudged Spike, getting his attention. She mouthed the word "Kent" at him. He just smiled back.

After a few minutes, the maid came back and opened the door all the way. "Mr. Gordon will see you now, Mr. Kent."

"Thank you," Spike replied.

After Spike and Faye walked in, the maid closed the door behind them. "Please, follow me."

Spike and Faye were led into the sunroom where they saw Juarez sitting facing the window. The maid left the room, leaving Spike and Faye alone in the room with Juarez. Spike walked over to the window and leaned against the wall next to it.

"Mr. Gordon," Spike greeted. He chuckled. "I thought you said you didn't want this… lifestyle."

Faye noticed that Juarez didn't speak.

"Comfortable isn't like you."

Faye narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly, Spike chuckled. "Yeah. I guess that's true."

At this, Faye was very confused. She walked up and said, "Spike, what…" She looked at Juarez and saw a deep scar on his neck. "Oh."

Juarez moved his hands in a series of motions.

"She's a friend," Spike said to Juarez. "A… really, really good friend. Her name's Faye. Faye, met Juarez."

Juarez smiled at her and moved his hands again.

"He said 'nice to meet you, Faye.'"

Faye smiled, "Uh, same here."

Juarez held his smile.

"Spike, you can… read sign language?" Faye asked.

Spike moved his hands, "And speak it."

Faye looked at him, stunned.

"You don't know everything about me."

Juarez signed, 'I don't think anyone does.'

"That's for the best," Spike replied.

'Sure. How has that worked out for you so far?'

"Not well, if I'm being honest. Which is why I'm here. I need your help. Vega took over the Red Dragons."

Juarez's eyes widened. 'How?'

"Vicious killed the Van." Spike sighed. "Then… I killed Vicious."

Juarez jerked his head back. 'You didn't take over?'

"Never wanted it. Me and Vicious finally fought it out. I went there to die."

'Why didn't you?'

Spike's eyes drifted over to Faye. Juarez looked at her and nodded understandingly.

Juarez waved his hand to get Spike's attention then signed, 'I do not mean to be rude but what about Julia? Where is she?'

"Dead," Spike whispered. "She… was killed. It was the syndicate. The elders were trying to tie up loose ends before they went down."

Juarez sat back, stunned. He stared out of the window for a while, taking a few breaths. He composed himself, looked back at Spike, and signed, 'Apologies.'

"It's okay."

'Why come to me?'

"Vega made it clear he wants me dead," Spike answered. "He's going to keep coming after me. And my friends. He'll use every single member of the Red Dragons until we're dead. So, yeah. I need your help, Juarez. If you want to. I know you're out. And everyone thinks you're dead. If you don't want to, you don't have to. But…"

'Give me all of the details of what you know,' Juarez replied.

Spike explained everything that he knew so far about the Red Dragons, Europa, and Vega's position. After Spike concluded with all of the information, Juarez considered Spike's plea for a moment.

He stood up and nodded. 'You need my help? You've got it.'

Spike nodded, "Thanks."

Juarez smiled. 'What's the plan?'

"We need to know more about what the Red Dragons are up to. We can't move until then."

'Yeah. Getting involved with another syndicate is always a sign of weakness.'

"No matter how small," Spike said.

'Right,' Juarez signed. 'Something's up. Vega's gambling a huge risk. Keep in touch and let me know what's next. Let me know if you need anything.'

"You got it." Spike paused. "Juarez. This… could get you killed."

Juarez huffed. 'No one lives forever. You help me get out. My turn.'

Spike looked at Juarez's neck. "I didn't do a very good job."

Juarez rolled his eyes then signed, 'Not your fault. I did this. You helped me. I'll help you. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'

"Thanks."

Juarez nodded then looked at Faye and signed at her.

"He said, 'it was very nice to meet you, Faye," Spike translated. "And 'be careful.'"

"Thanks," Faye nodded at Juarez. She pointed at Spike, "But I'm pretty used to this jackass at this point."

Juarez smiled brightly and looked at Spike and signed again.

"You would!" Spike shouted.

"What did he say?" Faye laughed.

Spike exhaled, ruefully. "He said 'I really like her'."

Faye smirked. "I like him, too. Nice to meet you, Juarez."

Juarez gave a bow of respect.

Spike rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We'll be in touch."

* * *

 _ **Callisto. Two Hours Later.**_

Jet and Elektra stood in the alley, looking around.

"You sure about this, Jet?" Elektra asked.

"Marginally," Jet answered, lighting a cigarette.

Elektra looked around, her eyes going up and down the street. "You know, even though I was in the Titan War, I've never been to Callisto before."

"Wouldn't recommend this place," Jet said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I can't stand it here. Wouldn't be here unless I needed to be."

"Why?"

"A lot of reasons. Place is a haven for a lot lowlifes. But, the main reason this place is God-awful is no women live here."

Elektra looked at him. "Wait. Like… at all?"

"Not at all."

She looked around. "That's boring as hell!"

"Tell me about it," he sighed.

She laughed, "Well! At least, to all of the men around here, I'm one of the sexiest women they've ever seen. That's something, I guess."

Jet let out a laugh.

They waited around for a few more minutes. Elektra was lightly kicking at the snow on the ground as Jet smoked another cigarette.

After a while, Elektra looked at Jet, "So… you trust whoever this is we're meeting?"

"Do think we're asking that question way too much in this case?" Jet replied.

A second later, a man in a trench coat and trilby hat walked up to them. Elektra tapped Jet on the arm and he looked at the man.

Jet sighed. "Madhava."

Madhava took his hat off, holding it under his arm, "Jet Black. The Black Dog. Been a long time." He looked at Elektra, "Didn't think this would be a ménage à trois."

"Necessary. I don't trust you."

Madhava laughed. "Hm. Fair enough." He stared at Elektra, his eyes trailing her body up and down, "So… what's the story here?"

"The story is she'll break your sniveling body eight different ways if you keep staring at her like that," Jet replied. "And I won't even try to stop her."

"Hm." Madhava pulled out a cigarette and let it, taking a drag. He exhaled the smoke. He looked at Jet, "You want some info on Europa, yes?"

"Why else would I call you?"

"Stop looking so concerned, Jet. I don't know what you've heard but they couldn't care less about you. You're old news."

"I'm more interested with they've been doing lately," Jet stated.

Madhava chuckled, softly. "Fighting off opposition left and right, for one."

Jet straightened up at that. He and Elektra looked at each other, surprised, before looking back at Madhava.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"Among other things, they've been havin' a few internal struggles," Madhava answered.

' _A lot of that going around,_ ' Elektra thought.

"How so?" Jet asked.

"Turns out this new leader," Madhava began, "wants to do away with the longstanding customs. She thinks the syndicate has been stuck in the old ways for far too long. She stuck to her guns when she ordered Udai Taxim's exiled. He escaped from prison and he went to them for help. Got turned down cold." He sighed. "All those years of service and they just cast him aside." He smiled. "You remember Udai, right?"

"I'm not here to go down memory lane," Jet said, his rage simmering. "Who's this new leader, anyway?"

"Her name is Hanan. She's the old man's youngest daughter."

"He gave her control?"

Madhava chuckled, "Nope. Muscled her father out, killed two of her brothers and took over. She's not up for any trouble. She wants Europa to rise to higher power than it ever has before."

"At what cost?"

"Whatever it takes, hence the infighting. Rumor has it that she's made some kind of deal with the Red Dragons. I don't know the details."

"What do you think is going on?"

"Near as I can tell, Europa wants to start expand operations to Mars. To what end and exactly how, I don't know."

Jet contemplated that and decided that was enough for now. "Fine." He handed a card of woolong to Madhava. "For your trouble."

"Thank you, Jet." Madhava smiled.

"Let's go," Jet said to Elektra.

They turned to leave and started down the street a bit.

Madhava eyed the card then pocketed it. He smirked and declared, "Heard you killed Fad."

Jet stopped, abruptly, causing Elektra to stop as well. She looked at Jet then back at Madhava.

Madhava smiled, snidely. "Finally found out he was working us, eh? What stung worse? That you never saw it coming or that the one person you thought was incorruptible was the same piece of crap that you spent your life trying to take down? Must've been easy to pull the trigger."

Jet turned around to go attack Madhava, but Elektra jumped in front of Jet.

"Jet, hold up!" Elektra said, putting her hands on his chest.

"It tore him up to have to shoot you, ya know," Madhava said. "But he was happy when you retired. He didn't need to hurt you anymore." He chuckled. "He always felt guilty about that arm."

"We've got what we need, Jet," Elektra said. "Let's go!"

Jet glared at Madhava, coldly.

"Jet!"

Jet looked at Elektra, staring into her eyes.

"Let's! _Go!_ "

"Taking orders from a woman?" Madhava asked. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Elektra pushed Jet, "Come on!"

Madhava laughed as Elektra dragged Jet away. Every instinct in Jet's body told him to go back to punch him in the face.

But he didn't want to hurt Elektra over Madhava. And, oddly enough, he didn't want to disappoint her.

He turned and he and Elektra walked away.

They could hear Madhava laughing all the while.

* * *

 _ **Ganymede.**_

After the _Bebop_ landed back in the Port of Mavis, Jet left a call for Spike and Faye, letting them know that they were back. Jet and Elektra looked at each other, awkwardly silent.

Jet exhaled. "I'm sorry about… that."

"It's okay," Elektra reassured.

"I just… I lost it."

"Why was he trying to get him to attack you?"

Jet looked away, "It's an honor thing. Some of the 'old ways' of that syndicate. Madhava isn't really in the syndicate anymore but he has soldiers and his connections. If I hit him… any deal we made is null and void. He can come after me."

"He needs a reason?" she asked.

"He wants one. And… I almost gave him one."

Hearing that, Elektra decided to go into territory that actually unnerved her a bit. She folded her arms. "Did you… really kill your old partner?"

Jet stared at her for a while and, to his surprise, he was apprehensive about answering. He realized he didn't want her to be disappointed. But, regardless, he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Yeah," Jet answered. "I won't make excuses. I killed him and that's it."

Elektra examined him for a few moments. "No, it's not. You're not a cold-blooded killer, even if it was a former partner who betrayed you. Which means you were either protecting yourself or you had no choice."

"You sure about that?"

"I've learned a lot about you in the past few months, Jet. And the one thing I am absolutely sure about… you're not a murderer. You don't kill for petty revenge. If you were that callous… you wouldn't give a damn about Spike. Or Faye." She shrugged a bit, "Or me."

Jet scoffed, almost smiling. "Yeah, I guess."

Elektra stared at him, grinning a little. "We're uneven again."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess we are."

"I have Titan. You have that betrayal."

"Looks like we both have a lot."

"True." She walked up to him, standing directly in front of him. "You offered that if I needed to talk… you'd be there." She stared into his eyes. "The same goes for you. You know where to find me."

He nodded.

She smiled at him and walked away. She got to the door and stopped. "And Jet?"

He looked at her.

"I only stopped you because he wasn't worth it. You're a better man than him."

He smiled and scoffed.

* * *

The crew met up the next morning, to discuss their mutual meetings.

"Europa's in trouble?" Spike asked. "That's surprising."

"Can't tell if he was telling the truth or not but at least we confirmed more about the Europeans and the Red Dragons," Jet stated.

"And if a fight comes up, we got two more guns on our side," Faye pointed out. "What is our next move, anyway?"

Jet folded his arms. "Well, we need to keep gathering intel. And… as much as I hate to say this… we need to leave."

"Leave?"

"Ganymede. We've been comin' and goin' from here way too much. I don't wanna take any chances that we've been followed or someone could track us back here."

Spike sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, you got a good a point."

"So…" Jet shrugged, "We need to go."

"We're not going to Callisto," Elektra said, immediately.

"That's a last _last_ resort if we end up there."

Faye thought for a second. "What about Io?"

Everyone looked at her.

"I mean, it's not my first choice but it's a desert. It's so out of the way, hardly anyone goes there. We can lay low for a while."

Spike nodded, "Not a bad idea."

"Not at all," Jet agreed. "Everyone, get your stuff together. We're outta here."

"Still running," Faye whispered.

"Hopefully, we can stop soon," Spike said to her.

"I hope so."

 _ **See You Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: So, it's time to say good-bye to Ganymede. It's been fun.**

 **What comes next on Io? Well...**

 **Next Session:**

 **Despite the constant threat of danger, the crew decides to take their own separate breaks on Io after being there a couple of days. Jet and Elektra go out for an evening, discussing their individual traumas. Faye tells Spike even more about her past.**

 **Next Session ~** **Quiet Revelations**


	18. XVIII: Quiet Revelations

**A/N: 12.02.2019**

 **I don't really know how to set this one up. So, I just hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session XVIII: Quiet Revelations**

" _ **Even if your hands are shaking, and your faith is broken… Say what you need to say" ~ John Mayer, "Say",**_ _ **Say – Single**_ _ **, 2007**_

 _ **Io. Four Days Later.**_

The _Bebop_ was parked in the middle of the desert on Io. There were a lot of lax laws on the planet, the police hardly cared if a ship was parked anywhere out of the way. As long as the ship's occupants were criminals or causing trouble, they just let it slide. Jet didn't even need to call in a favor for the cops to back off. After a couple of days of just relaxing, Jet was sitting on the bridge, thinking about his interaction with Madhava and facing the European syndicate again. This starting to get him into territory he didn't want to face.

He was beginning to understand how Spike felt.

Jet got up and looked outside of the bridge's windows and saw Elektra outside, working on the _Sturgeon_ , on the deck of the _Bebop_.

Jet walked outside and approached Elektra as she was sitting in the cockpit of the _Sturgeon_ , finishing up running a diagnostic.

"Hey," Jet called out.

Elektra looked at him, "Oh, hey! What's going on?"

"Remember that deal about talking to each other about our individual crap?"

Elektra stared at him in silence. "When and where?"

"In a few hours. Placed called El Padre's in Calaveras. It's about 80 miles from here."

She got out of the cockpit, stepped on to the deck, and wiped her hands, "I'll go change."

"If you're busy…"

"I'll be ready as soon as you are." She walked inside the _Bebop_.

* * *

 _ **Calaveras, Io. Three Hours Later.**_

Jet and Elektra drove to Calaveras in an old pickup truck that Jet bought for cheap. He bought the truck to get around Io, lessening the need for the zipcrafts. Jet and Elektra sat in the El Padre's restaurant, picking at the food they ordered. They both ordered water, not even in the mood to drink. They had been there an hour and neither of them had said much since they got there.

Jet had no idea why he really invited Elektra out with him. He wasn't the venting type. But, for some reason, he wanted to be around her. And talk to her, when he finally forced himself to do so.

"I feel kinda bad for not talking," Jet admitted, causing her to look up. "I invited you out to talk… and… I haven't said anything."

Elektra shrugged, "I'm used to being quiet. Until all of you guys, I didn't have that many people to talk to. I figured you'll talk when you're ready."

Jet looked outside. "Weird not to see the water anymore."

"How long had you lived in Ganymede?"

He huffed, "Born and raised there. Left after my ex left me and a deal I made with myself came to an end."

"A deal?" she asked.

"Long story short, it involved a watch she gave me and when it stopped working," he answered. "When it did… I took off for space."

She giggled lightly. "You guys are so simple and complicated at the same time."

He chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking… why'd she leave? Your ex."

"I don't mind." He sighed. "I guess I… did too much. Or, at least… that's how she explained it. She said that she didn't have any freedom because I was controlling everything. I guess I was." He paused for a moment. "She walked out on me. Wanting more freedom. Even to make mistakes, she told me."

Elektra scoffed. "Women. We say that kinda crap then get mad at men for letting us do it or we get mad at them for getting sick of us."

"Men aren't any better. I always say women don't work on reason. Hell, when was the last time men did anything that made any kind of sense?"

Elektra laughed. "Don't ask me. The last man who made any kind of sense to me is you. Then you go and stick around Spike."

Jet chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a damn good point. But you're sticking with us, too."

"Yeah. But I never said I made sense." She picked up her glass and stared at it, "You guys aren't so bad, though."

"Ya think?"

Elektra nodded. "Yeah." She thought about it. "You're loyal to a fault."

"Yeah, my fault," Jet replied. They both had a laugh at that.

Elektra took a sip of her water. "It's more than that, though. I'm sure there were plenty of times you both could've ditched each other."

"Dozens," Jet replied. "But I never could. Spike's like a brother to me."

"And Faye?"

"An annoying-as-hell sister."

Elektra chuckled.

"If you ever tell them I said any of this, I'll deny it," Jet warned.

"Your secret's safe with me."

They both fell silent for a while.

Jet looked at her then sighed. He decided to stop being a coward and really get off his chest what he wanted to say. "About what Madhava said."

Elektra knew that this was hard subject for him. She remembered his reaction and he wasn't one to behave like that. "You don't…"

"Yeah, I do." Jet stopped and rubbed his forehead. He set his hands on the table, interlocking his fingers. "I killed Fad, my old partner, because I thought he was gonna kill me. He had his gun aimed at me. But it wasn't loaded. He'd used his last bullet putting down Udai." He sighed. "I fired. Fad went down. I learned, during all that, Fad worked with Udai, years ago, set me up. They were both in the Europa syndicate. Fad shot me and I lost my arm."

"Damn." Elektra shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Jet."

Jet nodded. He looked at his left arm. "I still have a hard time getting over all that. I guess that's why I never went in to have this… made real, ya know? At first, the metal reminds that… ya have always watch your back and not be so hot-headed about things. After learning about Fad… it reminds me that sometimes… you can't trust everybody."

Elektra studied him. "No, you can't trust everyone." She pushed her plate aside and placed her hand on both of his. "But… you can trust a few people. And, believe me, that's enough."

Jet smiled a bit. He looked at her hand on his; for the briefest of moments, he swore he could feel it on his left hand. He almost blushed and cleared his throat.

She smiled and moved her hand. "Besides… you've got more people to trust than I've had for a long time."

"Hope we're on that list now."

"You guys are the only ones, really."

He grinned a bit. Then scratched his head. "I, uh… never really went into detail about what happened that day. Between me and Fad. Spike doesn't even know everything."

"He won't hear it from me," she said. "If you don't want him to."

"Thanks."

"Of course." She fell silent for a moment. "I gotta admit… I appreciate all this trust you put in me. It… means a lot."

"You did the same for us, really. You didn't know that we wouldn't kill you."

"That's true."

"But as strong as you are," Jet said, "you would've killed us before we had the chance."

Elektra perked up at that. "Strong? Me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Strong." She was quiet for a while. "Hm. You know, when I left Cherious… I took the whole security guard, bodyguard thing just to… help find myself again. I only took clients I wanted to, like Drew. I just went along, with no real goal and… I don't believe in fate or anything… not really, but… when I saw you guys… you needed help and… by helping you, maybe, I could help myself."

"Yourself?" he asked.

"You call me strong. It's good I've been putting up that façade for so long. Because… the truth is? I feel like shit. All the time. Like… my whole life was a waste."

"What the hell led ya down that road?" Jet asked.

"I helped murder innocent people," Elektra answered. "Whether I knew it or not. All of the truth I found about Cherious…" She paused. "…about Vincent…"

Jet looked down, sorrowfully, before looking back at her.

"…I didn't save anyone. Until all of you helped me put some of it right."

"Couldn't have done it without you."

"It's… one more reason I stay. I… _like_ how I feel when I'm with you guys. I like that it feels like were actually… comrades. Even friends. Sure, things are weird and dangerous and you guys argue and fight, but… if any of you really wanted to be somewhere else, you would be. I wanted that feeling. To be somewhere, not because of duty or because I feel like I have to be… I want to be somewhere I _want_ to be, where I feel like I belong."

"And that's with us?" Jet asked.

"Yeah," Elektra replied. She stared at him. "It's with you."

He smiled, warmly at her. "Works for me."

She smiled back. "Same."

A couple of hours later, Jet and Elektra were back at the _Bebop_ , headed toward the living quarters.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight," Jet said to her.

"Thanks for the invite," Elektra said.

He stopped and exhaled, "Look, I know I'm the last one to talk," she stopped and turned toward him, "but… don't put yourself down so much. You're one of the reasons we're not dead. That's plenty strong to me."

She nodded, solemnly. "Thanks. It's just… after that whole ordeal with Vincent… I saw the world for what it really was. I guess I should've known that after the Titan War but…" She sighed. "…but maybe I blocked it out. After everything happened, it was nearly impossible to go back to the way things were. It was a bitter pill to swallow." She spoke in a quieter tone, "But I did. I left everything I knew behind." She was silent for a while. "I'd never felt more alone."

"Seeking out comrades," Jet surmised.

"Everyone needs one."

"I understand that. Just… lately, we've been a pretty weak bunch. We're usually a lot stronger but now… I don't know. Seems like we lost something."

She smiled. "Maybe. But… that strength? You can get it back. Losing it happens to everyone. I lost it."

He chuckled. "You just really hide it well."

"Thanks. For what it's worth, whether you know it or not, you're a pretty strong guy, Jet."

"I don't feel that way," Jet replied. "Especially lately."

"I know that's not easy to admit."

"I usually wouldn't. But… I've… really come to trust you."

Elektra smiled, "Thanks. I feel the same way. To even the score… I don't feel as lonely… with you."

"Right back at ya," Jet said.

"So… does that actually make the score even or not? I lost count."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I think I did, too."

She smirked, "Huh. So…" she walked up to him, "to make sure… I'll do this."

Elektra grabbed hold of Jet's lapel and pulled toward her and planted her lips on his.

After the kiss, she gazed into his eyes, "That should keep us even for a while." She let go of his shirt and walked on, a smile on her face. "Good night, Jet."

Jet was left dumbfounded. "Okay, uh… yeah! Uh… g-good night."

* * *

 _ **Hours Later.**_

Spike and Faye were lying in bed together, both lost in thought. Faye sat up, leaving Spike curious.

"Faye?" he asked.

"Wen," she said, quietly.

"Huh?"

"My last name," she spoke up. "My real last name. It's Wen. Not Valentine."

Spike sat up.

"That's who I am, who I really am. Faye Wen."

Faye sat for a while in total silence. She had meaning to say all of this for a while, but she just never was able to say it out load. Since she had learned so much about Spike's life, more than she ever thought she would, it compelled her to return the favor.

More than that, she wanted to tell him.

She took a breath and continued. "My parents' names were Charles and Soo-Yung Wen. I was named after my mother's best friend, Faye Howard." She scoffed. "Common name, right?"

Spike started lightly rubbing her back.

"She was my godmother. She got her name from an old actress, Julia Faye. Faye and my mother went to college together. Must've told me their story a hundred times." She chuckled, bitterly. "I can't believe I ever forgot them." She became very still and whispered, "I… I found out that Faye died three days after the explosion that killed my parents. I remember them. All of them. I remember the house where I lived. I remember my mother's cooking. My dad's affinity for, what he called, 'American guns.'" She started shaking, "I remembered them, Spike. I remembered and their all gone. It hurts. All the time. And the only person I feel comfortable falling apart in front of… is you."

"I'm sorry you lost everything, Faye," Spike said.

She looked at him, "Thanks."

He gave her a small grin. "If it matters at all, I like Faye Valentine more than Faye Wen."

She smiled a bit, "Me, too." She stared at him. "I didn't know you could be like this."

He shrugged. "I didn't really either. Closest I ever came was…"

"Julia," she nodded. "I don't blame you, ya know. For missing her, still."

He looked at her, surprised and concerned. "You… you don't?"

"Yeah. She was special. Haunting. You really can't leave that kind of girl alone."

He stared, blankly at the sheets. "It hurts to know that she's gone."

"I know."

He looked at her and admitted, "I really didn't think you'd be so understanding about all this."

She shrugged, "What? I'm gonna blame you for missing someone who meant the world to you and died? Recently?" She scoffed. "Spike. This… us? Just happened. Despite what you and Jet say, I'm not as unreasonable as you think."

Spike smiled.

"Besides, I already hated you while you were in a coma. Then you let me yell at you when you woke up. I'm over it." Faye smiled at him.

Spike nodded, "I don't blame you for being pissed with me. Sorry… for all my bull."

"Don't be. I've got plenty of my own. I know that it sucks."

They sat in silence for a while, Faye leaning her head on Spike's shoulder.

Faye scoffed, "Look at us. Musing over pasts that are over and dead."

Spike chuckled, "Yeah. Difference is my past keeps trying to kill me."

"Yeah. You are a jackass for constantly dragging us into it."

"Keep in mind, I've been trying my damn best to keep you out of it."

Faye stopped. "Oh, hell. That's true."

They fell quiet for a while longer.

"50 Woolongs say Jet and Elektra hook up in a week," Faye said.

"100 say it happens in the next three days," Spike smiled.

"Deal."

 _ **You're Not As Alone As You Think…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooooo... is love in the air on the _Bebop_? We'll see. But... no rest for the space cowboys and cowgirls.**

 **Next Session:**

 **Spike tracks Vega and Hanan as they discuss the future of the syndicate. But, as predicted, not all parties are thrilled with this joint syndicate endeavor.**

 **Next Session ~ Para Bellum**


	19. XIX: Para Bellum

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **How else to ring in 2020? Time for another session!**

* * *

 **Session XIX: Para Bellum**

 _ **Prepare for War.**_

 _ **Tharsis City, Mars. One Week Later.**_

Spike was in an alley across the street from the restaurant known as Mereen's. It was after midnight and the restaurant was closed but it was about to have some late-night occupants. Elektra was in one of higher floors of a nearby building, keeping a watchful eye on things. Jet and Faye were sitting in a car, parked a mile-and-a-half away. Spike couldn't help but think about the number of times Faye screamed at him how bad of an idea this was.

He really hated how much he agreed with her.

* * *

 **Bebop** _ **. Two Days Ago.**_

 _Spike managed to intercept some coded messages from the Red Dragon and learned of another meeting between Vega and the Europa leader, Hanan._

 _Spike conceived a plan where he would go, get a listening device in the restaurant, and listen in on the conversation. Spike figured Jet and Elektra wouldn't like it but they would understand. The problem was telling Faye._

 _And, sadly, she reacted exactly like Spike expected she would. And he still wasn't sure she was wrong._

" _I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Faye screamed right after Spike explained the plan to her, Jet, and Elektra._

" _But…" Spike said._

" _Shut up!" Faye shouted. "You wanna go right where Vega is and just listen to him talk?! Where he might see you?! Are you kidding me! You're an idiot! And this is a stupid idea!"_

 _Elektra looked around, nervously, then meekly raised her hand, "Uhhhh…"_

" _What?!" Faye asked, angrily._

" _I… hate to play devil's advocate… but…"_

" _Oh, no!" Faye said, immediately. "No, no, no, no! Don't you dare! Don't you do it!"_

 _Elektra shrugged. "I really get where you're coming from Faye. Buuuuuut… it's a good idea."_

" _You're supposed to be on my side!"_

" _Because we're both women?"_

" _YES!"_

 _Elektra shrugged, "I mean, just because we're both…"_

" _You bring logic into this argument and I'm gonna slap the hell outta you!" Faye declared._

 _Elektra put her hands up in defense._

" _You tried," Jet said to Elektra._

 _Faye growled. "So, everyone thinks we should do this but me?"_

 _Spike, Jet, and Elektra looked at each other, unsure._

" _Fine! That makes me smart and the rest of you idiots. There's a sentence I never thought I'd say!" Faye looked at Spike, "Whatever. Let's do it, then. It's a stupid idea but let's do it. But if you get shot, they better kill you this time. Or I'm gonna do it!" She turned and left the room._

 _Spike, Jet, and Elektra sat still for a few seconds, waiting until the sound of Faye's footsteps were out of range._

" _Your wedding is gonna be fantastic," Elektra said to Spike._

" _Oh, shut up!" Spike replied._

* * *

 _ **Tharsis City. Present Day.**_

Spike groaned. He really knew Faye had a point. One day, he'd have to actually listen to her advice.

Today wasn't that day, but some day.

Spike saw a long, black limousine drive past a restaurant and Spike crouched further down behind trash cans. He saw three more cars drive by ten minutes later. He put in an ear-piece and listened in to a listening device that Elektra planted in the restaurant yesterday. He hoped this would give them something against the Red Dragons or the Europa.

Because if this turned up another dead end, Spike was beginning to think cutting their losses and running wouldn't be the worst of ideas. He heard that Pluto was lovely if you didn't mind the complete nothingness that direction. And every direction.

* * *

 _ **Mereen's.**_

"Milady Hanan!" Vega greeted as he stood up from the table where he, Olivia, and Kaito were sitting at.

Hagen was at the bar with Pearl and Tristan, watching as Hanan walked in with Jamil and Pierce in tow. Pierce walked over to the bar to sit near Hagen, Pearl, and Tristan. Hanan and Jamil sat at the table with Vega, Olivia, and Kaito.

"Mr. Vega," Hanan greeted. "Miss… Olivia, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia nodded.

Hanan looked at Kaito, "And Mr. Kaito."

"Ma'am," Kaito nodded.

"Well, then," Vega said, in a pleasant tone, "shall we begin with our business?"

"We shall," Hanan answered. "How are things going on your end?"

"Just fine." Vega held his hand out and Kaito handed him a folder. "Here's a… rather large, vacant warehouse in Alba City. A friend of mine owned it and he wasn't doing much with it."

"A friend?"

"Semantics." Vega presented the folder to Hanan. "A… business relationship is the best way to describe it."

"Interesting," Hanan replied, as she took the folder. She read the contents then handed the folder to Jamil. "Well, on my end… we've begun to make small movements of sale on Red Eye in Europa."

"And how is that going?" Vega asked.

"Profitable. Your drug is… quite lucrative. The five trucks you have gave us? We only have one truck left."

"Excellent!"

Hanan studied Vega, "I must say, you're much more… agreeable than I was expecting."

"In what way?" Vega asked.

"Rumor had it that were…" Hanan searched for the right word, "…on the more unreasonable side."

"That depends on who you ask."

"True enough. Same could be said for me."

"I'm sure it could," Vega said. "But I don't deal with rumors. I deal in facts."

"I like to do the same," Hanan said.

* * *

 _ **Outside of Mereen's.**_

Elektra looked up and down the street. She stopped when she noticed something. She got on her communicator, "Uhhhhh… everyone? I think we have a problem."

" _What do you mean?_ " Spike asked.

"I see some cars stopping down the street. And by stopping… I mean, that I saw them driving earlier. After having another look, there's one car that's been sitting for a while."

" _Oh, crap._ "

* * *

 _ **Mereen's.**_

After ending a call on his cell phone, Pierce walked over to Hanan and whispered in her ear. She looked at him, quickly, with an enraged look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Hanan asked.

Pierce nodded.

She growled.

"Problem?" Vega asked.

"Unfortunately," Hanan answered. "With great regret, Mr. Vega, it seems there those that aren't happy with this meeting and they're coming to do something about it."

"Hm. Do you believe they're from your camp or mine?"

"Sadly, I highly suspect they're associated with mine."

"I see. Anything we can do to help?"

Hanan straightened up.

"We're in a partnership, Ms. Hanan," Vega reminded. "That goes beyond just territory."

"Hmm. Very well, Mr. Vega. Your help would be most appreciated."

* * *

 _ **Outside of Mereen's.**_

Hearing the conversation, Spike's eyes widened, "That ain't good."

" _What's the plan?_ " Elektra asked.

"Well…" Spike looked up when he heard cars skidding. He looked to see two white cars, speeding down the street.

"Oh, hell!" Spike growled.

The cars stopped abruptly in the front of the restaurant and eight men jumped out immediately and rushed inside.

The eight men rushed inside of Mereen's and opened fire with machineguns. They ceased fire and realized that no one was in their firing range. They slowly moved advanced in the restaurant. After taking a few more steps, Hagen, Kaito, Pierce, and Tristan emerged from the kitchen and opened fire, killing three of assailants instantly.

With the returning gunfire, the other car that was waiting sped down the street toward the restaurant. It was joined by three more cars.

"Yeah, let's get the hell outta here!" Spike ordered.

He ran out on to the opposite street and saw a car coming toward him. The car stopped and Spike could clearly see two gunmen inside.

"SHIT!" Spike took off running.

The car started following him. Spike realized that he picked the exact the wrong time to make himself known. Anyone remotely fleeing the scene could be seen as a threat.

" _Spike, what the hell did you do?!_ " Faye screamed.

"Gimme a minute!" Spike shouted back.

Spike headed for another alley, hoping to lose the car. The car stopped and the two occupants got out, opening fire into the alley.

A cannister rolled out toward them. Both of the assailants fell back as the cannister exploded into a dense cloud of grey smoke.

With that distraction, Spike ran out of the alley, down the street, and ducked inside the stairwell of a parking garage, waiting until he was safe. Once he was sure he was in the clear, he let out an exhale. He did a body check to make sure that he wasn't shot. For once, he made it out without a scratch.

Spike exhaled and leaned his head back against the wall.

" _Spike?!_ " Jet asked. " _You okay?_ "

"Yeah," Spike replied, breathlessly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

" _Elektra, what do you see?_ "

" _Looks like the firefighting died down,_ " Elektra replied. " _Some of the cars driving off in a hurry. Looks like they weren't prepared for finish this job. We should probably get the hell outta here, though._ "

Spike looked around. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

* * *

 _ **Mereen's.**_

With all of their opponents dead or having escaped, Vega, Hanan, and their soldiers walked back into the open of the restaurant.

Vega looked at Kaito, "Olivia?"

"She's fine," Kaito replied. "In the kitchen."

Vega looked at Hagen, "Make sure she stays safe. I'll be right there."

Hagen nodded and left.

Hanan looked the aftermath of the attack and growled. "Fools. I'll have their heads for this." She looked at the Red Dragons, "Apologies. It seems my enemies are becoming more brazen."

"I know the dilemma." Vega looked at the bodies, "I may be dealing with something similar sooner or later. The problem is, are these outside enemies… or inside?"

Hanan looked around, "I fear the answer may lead my leadership down a bloody road."

"As long as it's not your blood, I don't see a problem. Besides, it could be a bloody road but a cleansing one, you could say."

Hanan considered that. "Cleansing." She gave a small shrug, "Interesting perspective. You may have a point."

"Maybe," Vega said, "we could come to another business agreement."

"Hmm. I'm listening."

* * *

 _ **Io.**_ **Bebop.** _ **Hours Later.**_

The crew sat in silence, letting their mind dwell on the situation. Faye's anger, however, was hard to contain.

Soon, she stopped trying.

"So…" Faye said, "that went well!"

Spike had ice pressed to his neck, "Not so loud, Faye."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Faye said, mockingly. "I'm sorry if I'm as loud as the GUNFIRE THAT WENT OFF!"

Spike winced.

"And you!" Faye shouted at Elektra.

Elektra shifted in her seat.

"Ya couldn't have mentioned the car a little sooner?! Really?!"

Elektra looked around, nervously, before she looked back at Faye. "Umm… sorry?"

Faye groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" She looked at Spike, "You! All you were supposed to do was listen in, you moron! And you can't even do _that_ without getting shot at!"

"Hey, I didn't start shooting! That wasn't my fault! Ya know. For once."

"I…" Faye stopped. "Huh. That's… wow, okay, that's a good point."

"Apology accepted," Spike smirked.

"Oh, shut the hell up." She managed to stop a small smile from forming on her face.

"Well, if nothing else, we know that Europa and the Red Dragons are doing a lot of business together," Jet pointed out.

"Anyone else thinking that Billix is the reason Europa is getting their own building?" Elektra asked.

"Yup," the rest of the crew said.

"It's been a little hard to hack into Billix's system," Jet explained. "Probably upped their security after the hotel shootout and the Red Eye deal. So… to get a better look into them, I sent out a message to find Ed."

Spike blinked. "You? Reached out to Ed?"

Jet shrugged.

Spike jerked his head back, "Wow."

"Yeah, desperate times."

Faye tried not to smile but she didn't succeed. She didn't want to admit out loud, but she did miss her. She wasn't alone. "Any word from the kid?" Faye asked.

"Not yet." Jet checked his email, "But I'm sure she'll find it soon."

"What are we doing in the meantime?" Elektra asked.

"From the looks of things, the Red Dragons and Europa got bigger problems than us," Spike answered.

"Unless they take care of those problems," Faye said. "Then it's _right back_ to us!"

"Maybe it's time to go ahead and take the offensive."

"I was afraid you were gonna say something like that," Jet grumbled.

Spike stood up, "Yeah." He started to walk off.

"Spike," Faye said, quietly.

Spike stopped and everyone looked at Faye.

"If we go down that road… fighting them head-on… stopping all this sneaking around and just… just going after them… it only leads to one place: either they die… or we do. There's no in-between."

Spike scratched the back of his head. "I know."

"I…" Faye shook her head. "I don't want it to go like last time. I…" She paused when an image of Spike lying at death's door flashed in her mind. "…I _can't_ have it go like last time, Spike."

Jet and Elektra fell contemplatively still as they stared at this scene.

"It won't be like last time, Faye," Spike declared. "I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Faye asked.

He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere to die this time. For the first time in my life… I've got too much to live for. This isn't me trying to figure out if I'm alive or not. This is me… wanting to live. Because…" He smiled a bit. "…because I know, for a fact, I'm alive. Thanks to you."

She stared into his eyes and she could tell he meant every word. She, slowly, shook her head, "Don't you dare pick now to be romantic, you asshole."

Spike scoffed and smiled. "Sorry. Kinda."

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise. And, if you don't come through? Vega will be the least of your problems."

"That's fair."

Elektra blinked. "That was… actually sweet."

"Yeah," Jet agreed. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Shut up," Spike and Faye said, simultaneously.

 _ **Si vis pacem, para bellum ~ If you want peace, prepare for war**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well. Let's see what comes next.**

 **Next Session:**

 **Jet gets word back from Ed but, at the same time, he also learns that Europa has decided to go on the offensive. To that end, Jet and Elektra go to meet with Madhava before the Europa can get to him.**

 **Next Session ~** **Killing Strangers**


	20. XX: Killing Strangers

**A/N: 02.10.2020**

 **Guys, I am so so so sorry! If you only knew the amount of crap I've had to deal with the past month! Oh, Lord! I thought I would never get this done!**

 **But, FINALLY! Session XX is here!**

 **There is a scene in here inspired by the excellent film, _The Raid 2_. Can you find it? There's no prize but I'm just curious who else has seen that movie besides me. That movie and the first _Raid_ are two of my all-time ****favorite** **movies.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Session XX: Killing Strangers**

" _ **We're killin' strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love" ~ Marilyn Manson, "Killing Strangers", 2014**_

A few days after the meeting at the restaurant, Spike took notice how the Red Dragons and the Europeans began dealing with their enemies, within and outside of the syndicate. The affairs hadn't gotten too bloody, as most of the effort was just identifying who was betraying them and where they were located.

The assailants from the first night were identified as just a group of hired guns. Spike knew Vega suspected and had a solid idea of who was behind it on the Red Dragons' side but Vega needed more evidence before he accused anyone. To do so would lead to a challenge of power within the syndicate, and that was the last thing Vega needed or wanted. After all, this would be the third challenge to the leadership of the Red Dragons within the span of a year.

Spike was listening to a message in the common room when Faye walked in.

"Any news?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Not yet," Spike answered.

"What about your other friends?"

"We'll call 'em when we know for sure what we're doing."

"You sure we can trust them?" Faye asked.

"This might surprise you," Spike replied, "but… yeah, I am."

Jet was going over the information on his computer when heard a beep and an alert that video call was coming through. He opened the video to…

" _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Ed screamed.

Jet jerked his head back. "Ed?!"

Ed gasped. Then smiled. " _JET-PERSON!_ "

"You got my message?"

" _Eeeeeyup! Edward saw a message and traced it back to_ Bebop-Bebop _!_ "

Jet scoffed, "Never thought I'd say this but it's good to see you, kid!"

" _You, too! You, too!_ "

"Yeah," Jet smiled. He sighed. "I've really missed ya, kid."

Ed stared at Jet in shock but then gave one of her classic smiles. " _I miss you, too!_ "

"Edward, we need a favor."

" _Sure-sure!_ "

"Billix industries have been helping the Red Dragons make Bloody Eye," Jet explained. "We need you to hack into their systems and find anything and everything you can."

" _Aye-aye, Captain!_ " Ed sang.

"Edward, whatever they've got will be hidden under a lot of protection. You're gonna have to dig deep, okay?"

" _Roger that, Roger!_ "

Jet saw he was getting another call. "Uh, Ed? Hold on a second."

" _Okaaaaaaaaaaaay!_ " Ed shouted.

Jet put Ed on hold and answered the other call. It answered to show Bob's face on the screen.

"Bob?" Jet asked.

" _Jet, you'll wanna hear this,_ " Bob said. " _Sorry to call out of the blue but this is big! We got wind that Europa is starting to expand operations and their taking out some of the old guard. They think some of them have it out for the new leader._ "

"Yeah, I think they're right."

" _We got word that they're looking for your old snitch, Madhava. Remember him?_ "

Jet set his jaw and exhaled. "All too well. Any news on where he might be?"

" _The word is he's still on Europa,_ " Bob answered. " _But there was a tip that he might be hiding on Callisto._ "

Jet nodded. "Thanks, Bob."

" _Jet, be careful. Europa may not consider you a threat anymore but don't chance it. Stay out of their way._ "

"Got it. Thanks again."

Bob nodded and cut the feed.

Jet resumed the call with Ed, told her to dig into Billix more, then ended the call. Jet stared at the blank screen, considering a course of action in his mind. He looked up, surprised when he saw Elektra staring at him.

"How long…" Jet began.

"Right when you got that call from Bob," Elektra interrupted. "I'm guessing we're not staying out their way."

"Madhava might have something we can use against Europa. I have to talk to him before they get to him."

"Okay. I'm going with you."

"You don't have to."

"I wasn't suggesting it or giving you an option. Let's go."

* * *

As Jet and Elektra were preparing their ships to leave, Spike was standing in the hangar, observing them.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Spike asked.

"We'll manage," Jet answered, punching in a few commands into the _Hammerhead_ 's computer.

"And you don't need us to come with you?"

"Spike, stay here." Jet got out of the cockpit of the _Hammerhead_. "We need you here in case Ed calls back or if anything else happens. We should be right back."

"Well," Spike sighed. "If you're sure."

"Don't worry, Spike," Elektra said. "I'll be there to watch his back. It's what I do."

Spike nodded. He shifted his stance. "Watch yourselves."

Jet looked at Spike, then nodded.

* * *

 _ **Callisto. Three Hours Later.**_

Getting more information from Bob, despite the cop's protest, Jet and Elektra walked up to the Granite Arms when they heard gunshots and saw people running out of the complex. Jet and Elektra looked at each other, briefly, before rushing inside. They took the back entrance of the complex, drew their guns, and made their way up the stairs; it was around the ninth floor where they started seeing bodies. They couldn't tell if they were current Europa soldiers or former. But, at this point, it hardly mattered.

They hurried up the stairs, making it to the twelfth floor. They looked up and down the hallway, finding more dead bodies along the way.

Jet and Elektra both had a feeling of dread as they approached Madhava's apartment.

Jet entered into the apartment while Elektra kept her gun aimed up and down the hallway. She backed into the apartment and closed what was left on the door behind them. Jet looked around the apartment and walked into the bedroom. He found Madhava lying on the floor next to the bed, bleeding from the side of his abdomen.

"Oh, hell," Jet groaned. He holstered his gun and hurried over to Madhava.

Elektra entered the room next and saw Madhava's condition. She knew, without a doubt, there was no way to save him.

Madhava looked up at Jet and groaned, "Ohhhh, you're the last person I thought I'd see." He chuckled, "Poetic, I guess."

"Madhava, what the hell happened?" Jet asked.

"Hanan. That _bitch_! She's… decided to remove all of the opposition."

"Probably because you tried to kill her first," Jet pointed out.

Madhava gave a shrug, conceding, "Yeah, that probably did it." He scoffed, "I thought using a third party would keep her guessing. So much for that plan." He narrowed his eyes, "I know what might." He reached behind his nightstand, hitting a small button, revealing a hidden nook. He pulled a small disc from the nook, "They're coming after anyone they consider an enemy. They have more backing now."

"The Red Dragons."

"Yeah." Madhava presented the disc and chuckled, blood coming out of his mouth. "It's so funny… how easy it is to get in this life… be seduced by the bad guys… to become one." He put the disc in Jet's hand then stared at him, "I was just like you once, black dog. Except… I became like… Fad… in the end."

Jet stared at Madhava in disbelief. "You… you were a cop?"

Madhava let out a bitter chuckle, "What a world we live in, eh, black dog?"

Madhava's smile fell away as his face became rigid. Jet swore he could almost see remorse in Madhava's eyes.

"You wanna be done with them?" Madhava asked. "You want out of this game?" He grabbed Jet by his coat, "They're _mad_ dogs, Jet! You want out? You put them all down. Every. _Single! One_ of them!"

Elektra almost felt her breath catch at hearing that. Something about Madhava's voice almost left her afraid.

Madhava's breathing became heavier and he released his grip on Jet's coat. "Watch your… back… Jet." He slowly fell back against the wall and exhaled one last time, closing his eyes as he did so.

Jet grunted and shook his head. He stared at the disc. "A cop." He put the disc in his pocket. "Let's get outta here."

They heard tires screeching to a stop outside.

"Oh, hell," Elektra said.

"Ready?" Jet asked.

"Yeah."

They headed back to the stairs and, after going down a few flights, ran across two members of Europa. The Europeans were in no mood to ask questions; clearly in a 'shoot-first' mentality by the fact that they had their guns drawn. Jet and Elektra were more than willing to answer in kind. Jet and Elektra gunned down the two before Elektra took out a third starting to head up the stairs. When they came to the door to the next floor, the door flew open but Jet tackled the Europa soldier, got up quickly, and shot him in the chest.

Jet and Elektra continued down the staircase. They almost made to the ground level when the door to the back alley burst open. And an Europa gunman rushed inside.

Elektra didn't see the gunman in time to line up a shot. She looked up right as the gunman aimed at her.

Before the gunman could pull the trigger, a gunshot exploded from behind Elektra, ripping into the gunman's chest, followed by another. Elektra let out a shaken breath and saw Jet had fired the shots.

"I think this one of the few times I need to thank someone else for saving my life," Elektra said.

"Only fair. I owe you more than a few." Jet heard more tires cars speeding. "Let's get outta here."

* * *

 _ **Io.**_ **Bebop** _ **. That Night.**_

"He was a cop?" Faye asked. She and Spike were sitting in the common room where Elektra had just finished recounting the ordeal on Callisto.

Jet hadn't said a word since they got back.

"Yeah," Elektra nodded. "That's… that's what he said, anyway."

"Jeez!" Faye threw her back against the couch. "Why are we lookin' like the good guys in this?"

Jet sat with his fingers interlocked, as he stared blankly.

"Jet?" Spike asked, causing everyone to look at Jet.

"Yeah?" Jet asked, never focusing on them.

"You okay?"

Jet looked at them then stood up, "When Ed calls back, have her go over whatever's on that disc." He left the room.

Faye rolled her eyes and groaned, "Oh, God!" She looked at Spike. "I can't deal with _both_ of you like this!"

"Hey!" Spike said. "I'm not moody. Right now."

"Yeah, for this current five minutes!"

Spike rolled his eyes.

"I just don't think he ever really dealt with that Europa crap," Elektra pointed out.

"He's in good company," Faye declared.

"Worse to find out a guy like Madhava was a cop once," Spike added.

"You think he'll be okay?" Elektra asked.

Spike and Faye looked at each other, concerned, but didn't respond.

At their silence, Elektra exhaled. "Well, that makes me feel better."

"We're all in really new territory here," Spike said. "Honestly, the fact that we even know about Jet's arm and his connection to Europa is a lot."

"Ain't that the truth," Faye agreed.

The computer beeped. Spike hit the button and Ed appeared on screen, " _HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO!_ "

Spike jerked his head back, "Ed?"

"ED?!" Faye shoved Spike out of the way.

" _Faye-Faye?_ " Ed asked. " _Edward thought you left_ Bebop _?_ "

"Yeah, I… came back. I… I-I never should've left."

" _Ohhhhhhhh! Okay!_ "

Ein barked.

" _Ein says hi, too!_ "

"Hey, Ein," Faye said, shaking her head.

Spike pushed his way back into frame, "Ed, you got something for us?"

" _Yes!_ " Ed replied. A series of images appeared on the screen. " _Billy-Billy tried to hide a lot of money inside fake accounts!_ "

"Why?" Faye asked.

" _So no one would know about it, silly Faye-Faye!_ "

"You know you asked for that, right?" Spike said to Faye.

"Bite me," Faye replied. "I mean, why are they hiding the money?" she asked Ed. "Like… why kept it a secret?"

" _Shhhh!_ " Ed said. " _Myyyyyysteryyyy! Myyyyyyyyyyyysteryyyyyyyyyyyy!_ "

"Ed!" Spike and Faye said at the same.

Ed laughed. " _Money for producing illegal drug! Hidden 'cause Red-Red Eye-Eye takes a lot to make! Money come back! But it has to leave first! Better if no one knows it's gone!_ "

"And how do they explain making a profit?" Spike asked.

" _Lies! Liieees! Liiiiiiieeeeeeess!_ " Ed sent a series of other images up, " _Fake companies buy stock in Billy-Billy! Make up the money!_ "

"Those must be Red Dragon fronts," Faye stated.

"We had a couple," Spike said. "Probably some older ones from even before I was there. Maybe before I was even born."

"So, if we can expose them, that might help put him heat on Billix to stop working with them."

"Maybe but Vega's a hard one to crack. That might put him on the run. Maybe." Spike looked back the screen, "Ed," he put the disc in the computer, "I'm sending you something and we need to you figure out everything on it. And keep looking into Billix, the Red Dragons, Europa, everything. Find everything you can. Okay?"

" _Aye-ayyyyyyyye!_ " Ed saluted.

"Call us back when you can."

"And…" Faye said, "we… miss you, Ed."

Ed smiled. " _Edward misses_ Bebop _and friends! Edward will call back soon! I am ooooooooon the mission! 'Kay-Byyyyyyyyyye!_ " She cut the transmission.

Spike looked at Faye and raised an eyebrow, "' _We_ … miss you'?"

"Oh, shut up," Faye replied.

"Just… 'we'."

"I said shut up."

"So, what now?" Elektra asked.

"We're back to waiting," Spike shrugged.

"Again," Faye huffed.

"Better than being shot at."

"I feel like that was directed at me," Elektra mused.

Spike looked at her and chuckled. "It wasn't."

"If it anything, it was directed at himself," Faye pointed out.

"It really is scary you know me this well," Spike replied.

"And Jet?" Elektra asked.

"I'd say leave him alone for now."

"But…"

"But…" Faye said, "if anyone can make anyone talk around here, it's you."

Elektra smiled a bit. "Feels weird, still. Being someone people count on."

Spike took a deep breath. "Well!" He exhaled. "Considering we'd have a lot more bullet holes in us if it wasn't for you, I'd say you should get used to it."

Elektra laughed, quietly.

* * *

 _ **Late That Night.**_

Jet was in his room, sitting on his bed and staring blankly at the wall. He hadn't been able to focus much after learning Madhava was a cop once. He knew plenty of bad guys, plenty of bad cops, and he even knew that there were some who were both. But for some reason, this was unnerving. Between Fad and now Madhava, something just shook him.

Then again, he remembered that this kind of thing was the very thing that made him leave the ISSP to begin with.

He rubbed his forehead. It was almost too much to relive again.

Suddenly, Jet understood all over again exactly how Spike felt about not talking or discussing his past. Not that he didn't understand before, but, now, the reasons seemed even more clear than they did before.

He heard a knock at his door. He sighed and got up.

He opened the door to find Elektra standing there. She was wearing less than he was accustomed to.

"Oh," Jet said, surprised.

"It was a long… dangerous day," Elektra said. "I really don't like getting shot at. And… I know today has been hard for you, too. A really bad day. Really, we've both been dealing with a lot of stress. I thought we could… relieve some of the tension." She closed the door behind her.

"Uh…" Jet swallowed, nervously.

"We've been… getting really close lately. And… I like it." She paused for a while. "And… all cards on the table? This… this isn't just about today." She stared into his eyes, "This is about… all that's been happening between us."

Jet let out a silent exhale.

"I want this," Elektra whispered. "But, if you don't, you can tell me. You can say 'no', Jet. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

Jet looked her up and down. A small part of him thought this was a bad idea, but it was quickly silenced by the rest of him. "I… don't think I have it in me to say no. And, even if I did…" he looked her in the eyes, "I really don't want to."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Didn't think you would."

 _ **Good Night Space Cowboy…**_

* * *

 **A/N: WELL! WHAT HAVE WE HERE?!**

 **I'm not gonna lie: when I first planned this story, I went back and forth about Jet and Elektra. But let's see what happens next.**

 **Now, then, just so you guys know, we are now racing toward the finish. Soon, all accounts will be settled. But who will be left standing?**

 **Next Session:**

 **Spike and Jet have a talk about where their lives have ended up and the recent relationships that have formed. And, Elektra confides her own hopes and fears to Faye while Ed begins to decrypt Madhava's files. Elsewhere, Vega plans to remove all of the opposition from the chessboard once for and all.**

 **Next Session ~** **Cowboy's Cadence**


	21. XXI: Cowboy's Cadence

**A/N: 03.09.2020**

 **Because there always must be... a morning after.**

* * *

 **Session XXI: Cowboy's Cadence**

" _ **I want to believe in more than you and me, But all that I know is I'm breathing," ~ Ingrid Michaelson, "Keep Breathing",**_ _ **Be OK**_ _ **, 2008**_

Jet woke up first, groaning quietly as he did so. He looked over and saw Elektra still fast asleep, her hand resting on his chest. This was a development he didn't see coming.

At least, that was the lie he was trying to make himself believe. And he was failing miserably.

Jet refused to use the word 'love' ever again after his experience with Alisa. But, this was as close as he had come in a very long time. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but something stopped him. He wasn't sure what stopped him but he, regretfully, pulled his hand back.

Elektra woke up, moaning as she did so. She looked at Jet and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning," Jet replied.

They stared at each other quietly for a while. The gravity of the situation slowly coming over both of them.

"So," Elektra broke the silence. "That happened."

"Yeah," Jet replied.

"Did you see it coming?"

He gave a small shrug.

She shifted in the bed. "Jet. We don't…" She searched for the right words. "…this doesn't have to mean anything."

He looked down.

"I mean… not right now."

Jet got up and got out of bed. "We'll see."

Elektra silently gasped.

While Jet went to the bathroom, Elektra couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face.

His "We'll see" may not be much but it was something.

* * *

Later that morning, Spike was sitting on the bridge of the _Bebop_ , reading some of the information that Ed sent back, when Jet walked onto the bridge. Jet had two beer bottles in his hand and placed one in front of Spike.

Spiked observed the beer, curiously, then looked at Jet, "What's this for?"

Jet sat down and, calmly, stated, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Spike's eyes widened. "Whoa! What the hell for?!"

Staring blankly out of the window, Jet opened his beer and took a drink.

"Jet?"

"Me and Elektra slept together."

Spike sat completely still. Not even blinking. "What?"

"We slept together," Jet repeated, taking another drink.

Spike fought back a smile with all he had. "What, uh…" He cleared his throat. "…what brought this on?"

Jet sighed. "What didn't."

Spike couldn't stop the smile anymore. "So. What's gonna happen there?"

Jet leaned back in the chair, "I don't know. That's why I'm kicking your ass."

"Huh?"

"I don't need this, Spike," Jet stated. "We're dealing with enough."

"I didn't make you sleep with her, Jet," Spike retorted. "Clearly, you wanted to."

Jet gave a small shrug.

"Besides, you two were the ones who've been doing everything together lately."

"You're with Faye now. And you've been injured and it's nearly impossible to pry Faye away from you. Kinda hard to get work done with all that going on. So, it's been up to me and Elektra. Which lead to this."

Spike narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. _That's_ why it happened."

Jet rubbed his eyes, followed by pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, Jet, look, we're not good at this kind of crap. That's pretty clear."

Jet lowered his hand, "Abundantly."

"And," Spike continued, "if we're gonna actually talk about this… this will be one of the heaviest talks we've ever had. So… are you sure you wanna do this?"

Jet stared at him and gave a slow nod.

"Okay." Spike took a deep breath. "Well… like I said, we're no good at this kind of thing. But…" Spike sighed. "…we've clearly done… _something_ to get these women interested in us. Yeah, I can't figure it out either."

"You and Faye are clearly working," Jet pointed out.

Spike considered that. "Ehhhhh. I don't know about 'clearly'. We're waiting until the Vega problem is done before we… really get into this. But…" Spike shrugged, slightly, "yeah, something about us does work, I can't lie."

Jet stared at Spike. "Do you love her?"

Spike leaned back, staring at Jet, then looked out of the window. He looked back at Jet, "Do you love Elektra?"

"I asked you first."

Spike scoffed and small smile crept across his face. "Honestly? I'm afraid to say. I can't say for sure yet, anyway. That's a long road to go down. And it didn't end well at all the last time. But I'll admit… a lot of things don't hurt anymore since we started this. And the things that still hurt… don't hurt as bad. And… it's… the best I've felt. I… I think ever."

Jet took a deep breath.

"You're going through the same thing, aren't you?"

Jet sat motionless for a while.

Until he slowly inclined his head.

Spike sat back. "We're really screwed up, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Jet answered.

"Why would they wanna put up with us?"

"Hell, if I know."

* * *

Later, that afternoon, Elektra invited Faye to go into town with her. They found a small café and sat outside.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Faye asked, followed by taking a sip of her coffee.

"I figured he's never gonna tell you but you should know," Elektra said. "Me and Jet slept together."

Faye stared at Elektra silently, slowly setting her cup on the table.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

Faye held her gaze.

"Last night," Elektra continued. "As for why… a lot of reasons."

Faye finally blinked then exhaled. "Well, I can't lie. I kinda saw that coming."

Elektra sat, quietly and motionlessly.

At Elektra's silence, Faye realized there was something else on her mind. Faye, nervously and lightly, tapped her hands on the table, "Sssssoooooo! What's, uhhh… happening… there… with… you… two… with you two?"

"I don't know." Elektra sighed and rubbed her arm. "But… I'm a little…" She sighed, "I… think I pushed this too fast."

"Come again?"

Elektra gave a small smile. "I like Jet. He's… a good guy. One of a kind, someone you can… actually count on, has morals." She shrugged a bit, "Not bad lookin'."

"Alright, you're talking Jet up and it's _freaking me out!_ " Faye said, quickly.

Elektra giggled, "I can't help it. I haven't come across a genuine man like him… in a very long time."

Faye moved her head back a bit. "So, if I'm hearing you right… then… on your end, at least, this wasn't just about sex."

"It really wasn't. And… I hope it doesn't stop there."

Faye stopped, her entire body frozen. Her eyes slowly getting wider. "You… want more with Jet?"

Elektra considered her answer. "Yeah. I do. And it terrifies the absolute living hell out of me."

"It confuses me. But don't listen to me, right now. I'm just still in shock at the idea that Jet actually had sex."

Elektra laughed.

Faye winced. "And my sick… disturbed… _twisted_ curiosity won't let me not ask this…" She paused for a few seconds. "…how was he?"

Elektra stared at Faye. And a huge smile slowly came across her face.

Faye threw her hand up, "Okay, okay, okay!" She shook her head, "I got it! I got it." He rubbed her eyes, "Oh, God! I can never unlearn that."

"You asked!"

"And I hate myself for it!" Faye looked over at Elektra and could see that she was still conflicted. "Look, Elektra, this isn't my thing: girl talk. Even less my thing is giving solid advice. On anything, to be honest."

"Ditto," Elektra agreed.

"But, if you're looking for advice… well, hell, why you came to me, I have no idea."

Elektra smiled.

"But, if it's what you want, I'll give this a shot."

"If you don't mind."

Faye shrugged, "Okay." She took a second to form her thoughts. "Jet is… not the most horrible person ever. Maybe he's even… a decent guy."

"You know he actually thinks highly of you, right?"

"Awww, why'd ya tell me that?! I knew you were gonna say something like that. Why'd ya say it?! Crap! Now, I have to be nice to him!" Faye groaned. "Fine! Jet's a good guy!" She grumbled, "That hurt to say!"

Elektra laughed.

Faye shook her head, "Look, me and Jet argue too much for me to be totally nice to him. But…" She thought for a second then stared at Elektra, "…but… he, actually, is pretty dependable, I can give him that. He's had my back when I didn't deserve it, which was often. And he does look like he's… calmer around you. More relaxed. But, I'll warn you, him and Spike are… _scarily_ alike, no matter how badly they deny it. Really getting to him won't be easy." Faye looked off for a second then focused back on Elektra, "That probably would've made more sense if you hadn't already slept with him."

Elektra scoffed, a small smile on her lips.

"Just… don't get too hurt if he's stubborn as hell for a while."

"I was in love with Vincent. 'Stubborn' was a good day."

Faye placed her arms on the table. She could see plenty of her own uncertainties in Elektra. "It's crazy. Isn't it? How you can't help it. Who you end up falling for."

"Like you with Spike," Elektra pointed out.

"Like me with Spike," Faye agreed, nodding her head. "That's how I know… this is gonna be rough road, if this is what you want."

Elektra shrugged, "It is."

Faye stared at her and nodded. "Well!" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Good luck to you!"

"I know this is a lot to ask but… can you have my back on this? No matter the outcome."

"You more than earned my trust, Elektra. I may not be the most reliable person alive. But, for you? You've got a friend."

"Thanks, Faye," Elektra smiled.

"You got it," Faye replied.

* * *

 _ **Tharsis, Mars.**_

In the Red Dragon headquarters, Vega was sitting at his desk while Kaito was giving him a report.

"Did Hanan find out who was behind the attack?" Vega asked.

"She found one of the confirmed conspirators," Kaito answered. "Some guy named Madhava. He was pretty high up in their order when her father ran things. He was on Callisto. He's already been dealt with."

Vega narrowed his eyes. "Callisto. Why does that sound familiar?"

"Vicious had some kind of Red Eye deal there that fell through. It set the order back a bit, financially. Lin died there. Spike and his buddies were involved. It was also one of the places Julia was last seen before she showed back up on Mars."

"Right, right. So, what's Hanan's next plan?"

"Weed out the rest of the traitors," Kaito replied.

"And what about on our end?"

"If anyone is working against us, they're being really smart about it."

"Liam?" Vega asked.

"I have him monitored," Kaito answered. "Justin and Cross, too. Nothing so far."

"I still don't trust them."

"Neither do I, but we don't have any proof yet."

"If everything keeps going well with the Europeans, we might not need it," Vega declared.

"Good point."

Vega sat back. "What about the search for Spike?"

"Hagen traced them to Ganymede," Kaito started to pace. "That's where the captain of the _Bebop_ is from. Apparently, they had been there but left. No one's seen them since."

"They're hiding."

Kaito nodded.

"They must've figured we'd start looking for them," Vega said. "Hmm. Spike, that coward. Running again."

"Last time he ran and disappeared, when he showed back up, that… 'coward' killed everyone sent after him, murdered Vicious, survived more injuries than anyone, in all probability, should, and nearly destroyed the Red Dragons entirely."

"You think leaving him out there alone is a bad idea?"

"Absolutely," Kaito declared. "But, above all else, we shouldn't underestimate him. The problem with Spike is… he's a survivor. First and foremost. When he shows back up, and I think he will… we might have a problem on our hands."

Vega took a deep breath. "So. We're fighting on three fronts. The Red Eye, traitors, and Spike."

Kaito nodded. "So, what do we do?"

"We can't put a bounty on Spike," Vega answered. "Not only will that be hard to explain, _that's_ cowardly. We need to handle this in house. Just keep looking. Search the entire system, if you need to. Every planet."

"Got it."

"As far as Liam and the others… maybe we don't need them anymore."

Kaito leaned his head to the side.

"We're about to enter a powerful alliance," Vega pointed out. "Solidify it, once and for all. Maybe it's time to… clear ranks."

Kaito let a small smile on his face. "Alright. I like how you phrase it."

* * *

 _ **Io.**_

Ed got a message got back to the _Bebop_ and informed them that she would be contacting them that night. The crew met on the bridge, awkward and silent glances being exchanged between due to the events of the day and the previous night.

A signal came through from Ed, to the relief everyone.

" _HEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOO!_ " Ed sang as she appeared on screen.

"Whacha got, Ed?" Faye asked.

A screen popped up. It was full of names, locations, financial numbers, and an abundance of other information.

" _Disc had lots and lots of info,_ " Ed explained. " _Bad! All bad!_ "

Jet read it all and saw a lot of information on corporations and ISSP officers, high-ranking members in particular. "Madhava must've been gathering evidence over the years," he surmised.

Spike looked at Jet, indignantly. "For what? He was _in_ the syndicate."

"Insurance policy."

"Didn't help him at all," Elektra pointed out.

"He could've used it against the old man, Hanan's father. Her, not so much."

"Do you think any of this will help us out?" Faye asked.

Jet sat back and folded his arms. "Maybe."

Spike looked back at the screen, "Ed, did you find out anything else?"

" _Yup-yup!_ " Ed replied. Another screen popped up. " _Big meeting!_ "

Spike read the information, "They're making their partnership official."

"That's a scary thought," Faye said. "Red Dragons and Europa. They'll be nearly unstoppable with that kind of power."

"Vega and Hanan will almost be untouchable," Elektra said.

" _IIIIIII don't know about thaaaaaaat,_ " Ed declared.

"What else do you know, Ed?" Jet asked.

Ed caused another screen to pop up, " _Bad guys versus bad guys!_ "

Spike's eyes widened. "There's gonna be a hit at the meeting."

" _Yup-yup!_ " Ed replied. " _Chatter of fire-fire going on with a mercenary group._ "

"Might be guys still loyal to Madhava," Jet said.

"Or that guy whose finger Vega sliced off," Elektra said.

"Or someone who just wants to take over their action," Faye added.

"Let's go," Spike said.

"What?" Jet asked.

"Let's go," Spike repeated. "Vega's there, there's gonna be a hit, anyway. We could take advantage of the confusion."

"Killing him would just put us directly in the crosshairs of whoever's left."

"Or leave them fighting for control. This might be our best and last and only chance."

Jet, Faye, and Elektra looked at each other, nervously.

"I don't like it any more than you, guys," Spike admitted. "But… I want this over with as badly as all of you do."

Everyone considered that. And they came to a very unhappy conclusion.

Spike was right.

"Then maybe we can stack the deck," Jet added.

"How?" Elektra asked.

"We leak the Madhava's info. We get those same corrupt cops to think Europa's turning on them. And, maybe… just maybe, we could make Europa think the Red Dragons are selling them out."

"You think that'll work?"

Jet shrugged. "Ed," he said, "it would take you falsifying a few documents and transmissions. Can you make it happen?"

" _Aye-aye!_ " Ed saluted.

"And we're gonna go in there," Elektra said. "Just… jump into the fight."

"We should," Spike answered. "Like I said… I don't like it any more than you, guys."

The weight of this came over them again. While he was right, this was a dangerous proposition.

Faye looked at Spike, "So, you callin' Dice and Juarez or what?"

 _ **In The End, Will There Be A Weight To Carry?**_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, boy.**

 **We are coming to the end, everyone. Not too many sessions left until we reach the conclusion. But we're not there yet and get ready for the ride to get there.**

 **Next Session:**

 **The Red Dragons and Europa look to make their alliance official. But, that kind of power meeting leads to unwanted guests and unforeseen consequences.**

 **Next Session ~ Survival of the Fittest**


End file.
